Change of Heart
by jpoeling
Summary: Story Edited 3/1/09: So my story follows the episode psychic empaths and from there I go into my own story arc for the series. This story was kind of inspired by Kirsten Prout and her desire for a plot twist for Amanda. Amanda will go through some change.
1. Reflection and Advice

Kyle sat alone in his tub, wallowing as Amanda called it, going over this past evening's events.

(Inner Monologue) Tonight's events seemed to provide more questions than answers. The psychic had told me my soul mate would be in danger. Interestingly I ended up saving Jessie even though I felt Amanda would be the one who would be in jeopardy. Everyone I talked to told me that the psychic words held no truth, even Amanda had told me that I shouldn't the psychic's words as truth. The question that bothered me most was why Amanda was so upset over me saving Jessie when she had said not to be trusting of the psychic (End of Monologue)

Kyle's thought broke when noticed a presence in his doorway. Much to his disappointment it was not Amanda but Nicole. Nicole stared down at Kyle's disappointed face and stepped into room and sat down in the chair next to her son's tub.

"A lot has happened tonight want to talk about it" Nicole said giving off one of her reassuring motherly smiles that almost always gave Kyle the courage to confide in her.

"It's just that today I was so worried about the psychic's warning about my soul mate being in danger that I spent the whole day making choices trying to protect Amanda that made her predictions come true. The only thing is I ended up saving Jessie instead."

"Kyle you shouldn't believe what the psychic said" Nicole reassuringly tried to tell Kyle

"I don't its just that Amanda seemed upset that Jessie was the one that I ended up saving, even though she told me not to believe in the psychic" Kyle said sounding even more defeated with each passing word.

"Kyle Amanda may not have believed in the psychic but it probably still shocked her that the event did come to pass and she was one that didn't need saving. I also talked to Josh and he told me about the story you gave Amanda about after prom and how upset she was over it. I think between what Amanda thinks happened after prom and tonight's rescue it was just too much for her to handle." Nicole said trying to draw advice from both the mother and psychiatrist side of her.

"It is she just seemed so upset over it." Kyle said not persuaded by Nicole analysis. "I just never have seen her so upset with me"

"Kyle Amanda just needs so time sort things out. You didn't think that you two would ever have a fight did you?" Nicole said with a sympathetic tone to her voice.

"Maybe a little" Kyle said with a sort of embarrassed tone and sheepishly ashamed look in his eyes.

"Just give her a little time and try to talk to her tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime you and Josh need to move your tub to Josh's room" Nicole said.

"Why?" Kyle questioned

"I think it would be best if Jessie slept on a cot in here until we can get my office situated into a bedroom for her, it will only be a few days. I just think for now Jessie needs to be somewhere she feels comfortable and I thought the best place would be in your room" Nicole explained to Kyle.

"You are going to give up your office?" Kyle asked taken aback by the new realization.

This was one of the times she marveled at her son, always putting everybody else before himself. "It is no problem Jessie needs the space more than I do, are sure okay with this Kyle" Nicole said.

"As you said Jessie needs this… and thank you Nicole" Kyle said with an appreciative smile.

"For what" Nicole asked puzzled.

"Everything" Kyle said and went to find Josh to move his tub.


	2. Discussion

A man pulls up into the parking lot of what would seem to any passerby as a dilapidated warehouse. The door to the car opens and a man with shoulder length black hair emerges. Pulling out a keycard to swipe through the mechanism next to the door of the warehouse, not even noticing the midnight train rolling past. The man made his way inside the building and walked down the hallway and up a flight of stairs before arriving to his destination.

Inside this circular room sat a round table with a dozen seats; all off which were occupied except for one. They were all waiting for the latest report on their most interesting and encouraging project 781227. The man entering the room took his seat in the last unoccupied chair.

A man in his upper 50's with receding grey hair spoke "Cassidy what have you to report on the field testing of 781227?" The voice was unemotional and almost monotone.

Cassidy cleared his throat "As you all have seen by now on the video surveillance footage shot tonight that 781227 met our expectations and saved his target".

The man spoke again to Cassidy "yes while that may be true he didn't exactly save the original target of our plan, Ms. Bloom"

"No, no he didn't I was actually a little surprised myself that 781228 couldn't avoid the beam like Ms. Bloom did. I guess that's just another reason why 781227 seems to be a much more promising specimen." Cassidy looked around at the eleven other members currently attending and decided to go on. "I believe even though we had a little misstep with 781228 being saved instead of Ms. Bloom we can accelerate our plans in a different direction, it is a good thing I planned for this contingency". Cassidy stated letting a bemused smile spread cross his face.

A woman with black short hair in her upper 40's spoke this time, "Where are you going with this Cassidy"

Cassidy suppressed his grin and spoke again, "As you all know Xyzzyxx was firebombed less than a year ago and all it's research with it" Cassidy said in a fact stating tone.

"Make your point Cassidy" spoke the woman in an annoyed manner.

"Right, as I was saying all of the Xyzzxx's information is gone except for the inaccessible copy in 781227's brain, but it has come to my intention that is not the case".

The members around the circular table started to whisper amongst themselves.

Another slender man in his early 60's spoke "How do you know this?"

"Two months ago the sensors in our computers monitoring Xyzzxx was tripped of by the gravity doors in the facility being activated, at the time our people assumed an animal had tripped the doors but my interest had been peaked. Who would enter an abandoned underground facility, especially after we cleared it out of anything worth having? So as I went through the facility I came to a room with a panel moved and an open safe in its' place. I decided to try my luck and see if any other rooms happened to have a hidden safe and it just so happened one did, containing several hard drives" Cassidy spoke a slightly sinister smirk crept along his face.

Cassidy decided to press on "It seems to our luck the head of the program William Kern decided to hoard a copy of the information just in case Xyzzx decided to toss him out."

The black haired woman spoke spoke up, "This is all very interesting Cassidy but how does this pertain to the advancement of project 781227?"

Cassidy was little shocked at the lack of appreciation of his efforts but he didn't let it show. Cassidy started speaking again "One part of Kern's research was information input and personality altering to the human brain. He used this for his programming on 781227 so that he could test just how advanced 781227's brain was. One thing Kern did overlook is how his research could also work to alter normally gestated human beings"

The man receding gray hair spoke up again "Cassidy what is your plan? Also as advanced as we are with our facilities we don't have the proper equipment to do what I think your intending."

Cassidy raised his voice "Right you are that is why I invited a guest, someone who has had these sort of dealings in the past."

At that point the door behind Cassidy opened and in walked a slender beautiful woman in her late 20's.

Cassidy spoke "May I present Ms. Emily Hollander."


	3. Hurt Feelings

Next Morning

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I awoke to find myself in surroundings that I had not been in since the first week I arrived at the Trager's. It felt strange to once again be laying in Josh's room and not in my own, where I had become used to waking up in"

Kyle gathered himself and sat up in his tub and noticed Josh was sitting in his bed reading the newest strategy guide to G-Force. Kyle then realized that music was also playing rather loudly. Kyle wondered why the volume of the music had not awakened him.

Josh looked over and noticed Kyle slowly sitting up in his tub. "Hey Kyle long time no see."

Kyle answered in somewhat still bewildered state of just waking up "Yeah it feels a little weird waking up here again."

Josh with a smart tone answered back "That's not what I meant"

Kyle rose his eyebrows in puzzlement "What do you mean"

Josh smirked taking in the moment of telling Kyle something he should know for the mere fact of him being Kyle, "Uh dude it's 2:30 in the afternoon. Is your internal clock busted or something? I would have woke you up but my mom said to let you sleep and said something about you having a long night"

Kyle sat there confused and Josh appreciated the moment for everything it was worth.

Kyle meanwhile brushed it aside as worries of the past night flooded back to him. Was Amanda still upset with him?

(Inner Monologue) "Aching to feel Amanda's presence I listened for the soothing sound of her heartbeat. Concentrating was rather difficult with Josh's music playing and then discovering the, sounds of heavy rain falling outside." Kyle found it weird that weather always seemed to be the same as his mood, just another of life's unexplained phenomena. "I eventually tuned out all outside distractions until I found Amanda but her heart wasn't beating in its' usual calming rhythm but in a rapid sometimes gasping for breath kind of pattern. I then felt another heart enter Amanda's room, Ms. Bloom's."

Kyle sat there with blank stare wondering if he was the reason for Amanda's suffering and hoped that was not the case. Kyle couldn't stand it he had to know the answer, so for the first time he decided to use his enhanced hearing to listen in on a private conversation. He needed to know how Amanda was feeling and this was the only way he could.

Kyle once again focused his hearing and soon the voices in Amanda's room became clear.

"Amanda dear are you still crying" Ms. Bloom asked sympathetically, trying to mask the fact that she was hoping to hear what she had longed for the last six months.

Amanda tried to pull herself together in hopes to hide her feelings away from her mother "It's nothing mom, just feeling a little sad is all"

"Is it that Trager boy isn't it?" Mrs. Bloom sad not exactly doing a very good job of holding her sympathetic tone.

Amanda realized she couldn't hide this from her mother and decided to try to and satisfy her with a vague answer "we just had a little fight that's all" Amanda went back to laying on her stomach staring at the picture of her playing the piano on the wall, the first picture Kyle ever drew of her.

"It seems to me" Mrs. Bloom tried to say in calm soothing tone "that you could use break, to get away for awhile."

Her mother's words caught her by surprise "Mom Kyle and I are just having a fight that is all, we don't need a break from each other" Amanda said in hurt tone.

Mrs. Bloom was a little offended by her daughter's accusation but decided to press on "That's not what I meant, although I am not against that, but I was referring to this letter from the conservatory you got today". Mrs. Bloom handed her letter.

"Great you're opening my mail too! Besides I don't want anything to do with the conservatory Kyle or not" Amanda shoved the letter back at her mom.

Mrs. Bloom's nostrils flared a little bit but decided if she was going to win this talk she would have to remain calm. "Well just so you know, the conservatory found such promise in you during your brief (Mrs. Bloom made sure to emphasize that word) stay they have offered you a full ride to their university program"

"Really" Amanda droned noting the happiness in her mother's voice, most likely thinking college in New York meant she would have to leave Kyle.

"Well yes but only if you fly out to New York to audition, most likely they want to make sure you haven't given up the piano. I know you think I may have another motive Amanda but in all honesty I think you should consider this. While things have gotten better financially there is just not enough money to send you to good a college with. All I am asking of you is to go to New York and audition and see if you make it. The choice is up to you but I encourage you to at least try.

The tears stopped from Amanda's eyes and she felt bad for lashing out at her mother and said "Alright I will audition but I can't make any promises I will go."

Mrs. Bloom smiled "you leave in…"

All of a sudden Kyle's concentration was broke by the force of a bag of Sour Patch Kids hitting him in the head. Kyle turned around to face Josh.

"Whoa were you doing what I think you were just doing?" Josh asked in amazement.

Kyle flashed an ashamed look and ran out of the room to take a shower. Kyle was sad that Amanda was still upset at him but most of all curious when Amanda was leaving.


	4. Caught

Once Kyle was out of Josh's room he grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and went straight to the bathroom.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I needed privacy to reflect upon the conversation that I listened into between Amanda and her mother. Since my room was temporarily Jessie's my first thought came to the bathroom based partially on the fact that Josh seemed to be in there quite awhile from time to time."

Kyle opened the door to the bathroom and Jessie was in a black bathrobe. (Yes Kyle maintains his innocence)

Kyle's cheeks turned a slight shade of red before hurriedly apologizing "Jessie I am sorry I didn't know you were in here."

Jessie looked up at Kyle and a scene from one of her old romance movies she watched popped in her head. A slight happy, flirty smile spread across her face "It's fine I was just getting finished."

"Why are taking a shower so late Jessie?" Kyle asked generally out of curiosity.

"I just got done with some training and no I didn't push myself," Jessie said with an annoyed tone. She knew every time she mentioned training Kyle got worried she was pushing herself too hard. At that point Jessie picked up her items she brought with her and as she slid past Kyle made sure to coyly move her hand across his shoulder.

Kyle didn't pay attention to Jessie's act to get him to notice her and went in the bathroom and shut the door. One again he returned to what was troubling him

(I/M)"My mind was racing with self-doubt and animosity. What could I do to comfort Amanda, usually when I needed to help Amanda the answer came naturally to me but this time I felt completely helpless. The question that bothered me the most was that Amanda didn't reject the idea of being away from me for a week, did she want more time than that?"

When Kyle got done with his shower he brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom. He went back to Josh's room to find the room was emptied. Kyle closed the door and got dressed. He didn't feel particularly enthused with his appearance, fairly sure Amanda wouldn't want to talk to him today, so he just slid on some jeans and t-shirt not even noticing the color as he put it on. After he was dressed he opened the door and went back to wallowing in his tub. He didn't feel hungry or the need to do anything but sit.

As Kyle was sitting in his tub Lori got came out of her room. She was heading to The Rack to meet up with Mark to see how things went with her Dad. As she was about to go downstairs she noticed Kyle staring blankly a sad contemplating look on his face.

Lori couldn't help but come to the rescue of helping her brother in his relationship troubles; it was just what she did. "Kyle you got one your patented Amanda looks again. Are you still upset about last night?" Laurie said in her usual sisterly supportive voice that she only used for Kyle.

Kyle looked up at her "I think Amanda is upset with me"

"You two will make up, Amanda never stays upset when it comes to you"

"Amanda really seems to be mad at me this time, I don't think it is going to be quite as easy as that"

Lori got a confused look to her face; Kyle never questioned her relationship advice. "Kyle how do you know that?" Lori said with an admonishing pitch.

Kyle knew he was caught but he was afraid to admit that he used his abilities in a questionable manner. "Well I sort of" Kyle began.

"ET used his powers to snoop on somebody else's conversation" Josh said as he abruptly entered the room with a new bag of Sour Patch Kids.

"Oh my god", Lori said with an awestruck look on her face, "you listened into a conversation at Amanda's house".

Kyle looked down at his feet in the tub and gathered the courage to look Lori in the face, "It was just that I knew Amanda wouldn't probably want to speak me today and I just wanted to feel her presence. At first I was just going to listen to her heart but when I finally heard it the sound was different. Then I felt Mrs. Bloom's heart come in and I needed to know if I was still the reason for here suffering."

Lori just looked at her brother with half sympathy, his intentions were pure she knew he cared more for Amanda's sake than his, the other half of Lori was astonished her brother would do something like this. She stopped looking at Kyle, who was giving his puppy dog caught in a rainstorm expression and finally spoke. "Kyle you already know what you did was wrong, you betrayed Amanda's trust but now that you know what her feelings are you better tell me what she actually said".

Kyle started to divulge the entire conversation, word for word, to Lori and Josh (who now stopped focusing on his Sour Patch Kids). Kyle even told them both about Amanda leaving for a week to audition at the conservatory. After he finally was finished Kyle spoke to Lori about his doubts, "I am just afraid Amanda may not forgive me this time and she won't want anything to do with me. She has helped me through so much I just don't want to lose her".

Lori saw how hurt her brother was and thought of the best advice she could to handle this situation. "Listen Kyle I know your hurt and afraid of what may come but you have to faith in Amanda and hope she can forgive you. It is also important that when you and Amanda speak you don't let on that you know about her leaving. Trust me stalker is the last nail in the coffin for relationships." Lori said in mixture of sweet/lecture tone.

Kyle looked confused "Nail in the coffin?"

"It's just an expression," explained Lori

"I knew that," said Kyle in an unconvincing tone. "But what if Amanda doesn't talk to me and just leaves?"

"Trust me you two might be on the outs but I know Amanda and she will still talk to you before she leaves", Lori told her brother.

"When" Kyle asked her but as he asked Lori the question his phone started vibrating. Kyle looked at his phone and said "Its Amanda."

"God I'm good" Lori said in a happy with herself way. "Kyle you will be fine and I'll talk to you later about. I am off to meet Mark at The Rack".


	5. It Still Hurts

(I/M) "As I walked slowly to Amanda's horrible thoughts crossed my mind. What if Amanda decided to just end our relationship? I tried to remind myself that Amanda just wanted to tell me she leaving, something else I couldn't let her know. As I looked up at the Bloom's front porch Amanda was already waiting for me. I also noticed Mrs. Bloom trying to be inconspicuous trying to spy behind the curtains of the window that was next to the piano that I fixed for Amanda. As I walked up the steps I felt a nervous lump in my throat. Was Amanda going to leave me?

"Hi Amanda" was all Kyle was able to muster out.

"Hey Kyle" Amanda said in an unhappy tone, something Kyle was not used to. Amanda right away picked up on the vibe that Kyle was going to let her do all the talking. Amanda continued on "Kyle we have had our differences over the past two weeks, our relationship is hitting some rough patches that I thought we would ever have to deal with. I want to let you know that my feelings have not changed for you." Amanda stopped just looking at her boyfriend, apart of her felt horrible to see Kyle like this. She had never seen him look so unsure of himself.

Kyle just gave nod to let her continue.

"Kyle I need some time to reflect on us and clear my head. I got a letter today from the conservatory. Apparently during my time there one my teachers noticed some real talent in me and has lobbied with his supervisors to give me a full scholarship to the conservatoire's university program, all I have to do is fly to New York and audition for them." Amanda stopped her speech to see if Kyle wanted to say something.

Kyle knew he was horrible at lying so he decided to just giver her another nod and let her continue.

"This is a great opportunity for me and this may be the best opportunity I get to attend college". Amanda decided to leave out the financial aspect of her decision to not give Kyle any more reason to worry. "Apparently my teacher really had to push for me to get this spot so I got very short notice of when I have to leave. The thing is my flight leaves in a couple hours; it is the only way to get to New York in time for the auditions. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving and where my feelings were. We can talk more when I get back" Amanda's tone was weak but forceful enough to let Kyle know she was done.

"Amanda I" Kyle stammered trying to find the words.

"Don't say anything" Amanda this time sounding stronger but still a little soothingly, "we will talk when I get back". Amanda turned around and walked back inside, not even giving Kyle a kiss on the cheek something Kyle had grown accustomed to.

Kyle stared blankly trying to take in everything about the talk Amanda and him just had. Kyle also noticed the happy smile Mrs. Bloom had, still spying in the window but in the anticipation of trying to read his facial expressions moved closer to window no longer caring if he saw her or not.

Kyle slowly turned around to go home

(I/M) "I had known what Amanda was going to say but why did it hurt even more hearing those words come from her" Kyle thought trudging his way back home.


	6. Venting

As Lori was nearing the Rack thoughts of how Kyle's conversation with Amanda filled her mind. Lori really hoped Amanda just wanted time to think and not end her relationship with Kyle in such haste. Lori could not bare the thought of it, Kyle had pined over Amanda for over a year and it would devastate Kyle if it ended like this.

Lori entered the coffee house and glanced over the tables trying to spot Mark. He had not arrived yet; she seemed to notice punctuality wasn't one of his qualities. Lori was real excited to be starting a new relationship, especially with a college student. Lori wanted a mature relationship and she was tired of high school politics. She had just decided to final end her chapter of having an on and off again relationship with Declan. Lori was a little scared she had been close with Declan for two years and now it was over.

Lori wiped all thoughts of Declan from her mind when she saw Mark enter through the door. Mark immediately spotted her sitting at a table in the corner.

"Hey Lori" Mark said in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Mark" Lori said in a happy sarcastic tone. Mark and her were still new so they used basic formalities to greet each other.

Mark noticed something was wrong with Lori. While she had given him a warm greeting usually that was followed by a witty comment. Then he looked in her eyes and was good enough with the female persuasion to know something was bothering her.

"Lori is something bothering you" Mark questioned with general concern in his voice.

Lori looked a little shocked obviously she didn't think her emotions were so visible. She wanted this relationship to work and knew being secretive was the wrong way to go.

Lori started "You know my brother Kyle"

"Yeah, yeah I met him briefly at prom. Seemed to be a good guy"

"You know that girl he was with?"

"Yeah Amanda, she checked with me about half a dozen times that night to make sure my dj table was all in order."

"Well Kyle and Amanda are having some problems and it breaks my heart to see Kyle so upset"

"Lori it will be fine, all couples have a fight now and then" Mark tried to reassure her.

"Yeah you are probably right it is just this is Kyle's first serious girlfriend, I mean he pined at her from a distance for a year" Lori said still not convinced.

Mark noticed that Lori was still upset. "You really look like you need to talk about this, get it out of your system. Why don't you tell me about Kyle and Amanda, that may help you get through this."

Lori's eyes got bigger not expecting that last comment from him. Never in her experience with boys had any of them wanted to just talk about a relationship, especially if it wasn't their own. Lori marveled at how new and wonderful it felt to have a boy just want to sit there and let her just spill about what was bothering her.

"I shouldn't bore you with this" Lori explained in an exasperated voice.

"No Lori go one you look like you need to vent," Mark told her in an encouraging voice.

Lori decided Mark was right and started to divulge about Kyle and Amanda's relationship from the very beginning. As Lori talked she felt lucky to find a boy who would listen to her on whatever she needed to say.


	7. Remorse

Amanda arrived at the airport about 45 minutes before her flight was to take off. She went to the front desk to claim her tickets.

"Name and destination please" said the airline worker, obviously ready to take off for the day.

"Amanda Bloom and New York City" Amanda then reached into her purse "oh and here is my id".

The flight attendant stared at her computer screen and at the id on the counter. "It says here you are on the TSA watch list," said the lady arching her eyebrow a little bit. A little astonished this innocent looking blonde girl would be on such a list.

"Oh I forgot my mother and I cleared that up, here is the paperwork" Amanda looked away from the worker and pulled out two pieces of paper stapled together and handed them to the lady. Amanda started to explain what happened.

The worker cut her off "It is all right here in the paperwork, everything work out okay with the boy?" the airline worker's interest was sparked, nothing like hearing about a little romance to brighten her dreary day.

Amanda blushed a little "It did".

The airline worker noticed Amanda's slight embarrassment, "Right sorry to pry everything seems to be in order but there is just one problem. Your flight will be about an hour behind", the worker told Amanda casually.

"Is there anything wrong"

"No the scheduled pilot for the flight got sick this morning and the replacement couldn't get here until 5. Have a good flight miss" chimed the worker.

"Thanks" said Amanda and she headed down hall of the airport to sit near the terminal where her flight would be taking off.

Amanda got through security with relative ease, although the young male checker got wind of Amanda being on the TSA watch list and insisted he pat down her down. Amanda was about to complain when an older, grandfatherly checker scolded the young guy for being a pervert.

"I am sorry for that miss, Chuck here tries to cross boundaries whenever he can" then he gave Amanda a warm smile and let her go.

After the encounter at the security checkpoint Amanda's thoughts drifted to Kyle. She knew if Kyle had been anywhere near when that security guy tried anything Kyle would have stopped him. She knew he would do anything for her, no matter what.

Amanda than spotted a coffee stand near where she would wait for her plane. She wasn't a coffee drinker but after crying all night over Kyle she needed something to stay awake.

As she approached the coffee stand she noticed the worker was a man in his late 20's and shoulder length curly black hair. If she was about five years older she may have even considered trying to flirt with the guy.

"What's your pleasure today miss?" the man asked her. Amanda took note of his great accent.

"Mocha Latte with whip cream please" Amanda said.

"Coming right up" he said

Amanda watched him turn around and start putting her order together. Amanda then realized she was staring at the guy and felt ashamed for doing so. In a way she felt she had betrayed Kyle. She never stared at guys but she thought to herself that it was just because she was upset with Kyle.

The Man turned around and handed Amanda her coffee.

Amanda started reach in her purse for some money before the vendor stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, you seem to have a lot on your mind, it is on me" the young man said with a smile that almost melted away her bad mood.

Amanda replied "Thank you so much" and then without thinking gave him a flirty smile and waved before she turned around to head back to her seat.

As soon as Amanda started walking to her seat her mind caught up with her. What had she just done? She flirted with a man that was clearly ten years older than her. More than anything she had never been that flirty in her life. Than the gravity of the situation hit her, she felt like she betrayed Kyle again. It made her feel so bad, hadn't she herself admonished Kyle for hanging around Jessie. Kyle never really did anything physical with Jessie, even though Amanda knew Jessie obviously wanted to.

Amanda sat down at her seat and placed her bags at her feet and began to sip her latte. Amanda began to replay yesterday's events in her head. She got upset at Kyle for not telling her she passed out after prom, even though she knew he just wanted her to remember that night as special. Then she got upset at Kyle for saving Jessie and the whole psychic soul mate thing, she had told Kyle not to believe her but she still got angry with him when the event took place. Amanda knew there was no such thing as psychics and Kyle even explained how the whole situation was ultimately caused by him trying to protect her.

Then Amanda's mind came back to the conversation with the airline ticket worker. She had told the airline officials, who filed the TSA report, how she skipped her flight to the conservatory because she couldn't stand to be away from Kyle. Amanda reminisced about that night she spent sleeping in his arms in his tub. He was wonderful, loving and understanding about the whole thing. The night was innocent; any guy (Charlie popped into her head) other than Kyle would have tried to take advantage of the situation. Not her Kyle, all he ever wanted was to be with her and that was more than enough for him. Amanda knew when she went home the next morning she would be in so much trouble but laying in the tub with Kyle's arms wrapped around her she felt like everything was right and nothing else mattered.

A few tears ran out of Amanda's eyes. Amanda put down the empty coffee and wiped the tears from her eyes. Amanda reached into her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She needed to call Kyle and tell him she was sorry. While she scrolled down to Kyle's name she remembered how harsh and short she was with him earlier. She wondered how she could do that to someone who had always been there for her.

Amanda had found his name and was about to press send to apologize to the gentlest soul she had ever met when a wave of fatigue overpowered her.

Amanda's cell phone fell out of her hand and hit the floor. In her last moments of consciousness all Amanda could think about was about how she had hurt her soul mate.


	8. Extract

Cassidy looked forward but in the corners of his eyes kept watch on the blond girl he had just served a latte to. He noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought, obviously distraught over something. More importantly she was absentmindedly gulping down her sedative.

Cassidy started to pack away the miscellaneous coffee items into a small compartment in cart. The blond girl had taken out her phone, an unexpected complication. There were tears escaping her eyes and Cassidy noticed her fingers had a slight shake, lucky break her shaking hands made scrolling in her phone contacts the only way she could make a call. She had found the person she was searching for and she paused looking at the screen. The phone had fallen from her hand and she slowly fell unconscious. A little close for comfort but all was going to plan.

Cassidy glanced at his watch 5:50pm exactly. He moved to left side of the cart and started to push the cart towards his target. There was no one in the terminal, there wasn't even a flight leaving from that port for another couple of hours. He paused the cart in front of Amanda and removed the red sheet that was lying on top of the cart. He unlatched the tabletop to reveal a spacious compartment. Cassidy did quick glance around making sure no one wondered into the secluded terminal.

Cassidy bent down and picked up the girl in his arms and placed her gently inside the compartment, a perfect fit. Cassidy closed the lid and put the red tablecloth back on. Cassidy opened another compartment and picked up the girl's backpack and purse and placed them inside.

Lastly he picked up her cell phone and looked at the screen. A phone number and a picture of a handsome black-haired boy stared back at him, "Sorry about that Kyle" Cassidy coolly said before turning the cell phone off and placing it in his pocket. Cassidy started to roll the cart toward the vendor access ramp that was right in front of him.

5:58 Cassidy was half way down the ramp before passing an almost exactly identical coffee cart. Cassidy nodded to the old man, the old man followed suit. Cassidy approached the exit doors and pushed the cart into the employee only parking garage. Cassidy stopped in front of a black van and opened the doors. He opened the compartment with his target's luggage and placed it inside and then flipped open the large countertop.

Inside was a beautiful innocent girl sleeping soundly, unaware what was going to happen to her. For a moment Cassidy reflected on how much he hated this part of the job. Couldn't somebody else take care of the grunt work he thought? Once the girl was placed on the floor of the van he closed the doors. He pushed the cart aside and entered the driver's seat.

Cassidy flipped open his cell phone and hit a number on the speed dial.

A woman answered the phone "Did you secure Ms. Bloom"

"Yes, I will be there in 10 minutes" Cassidy answered in an unaffected tone.

"The equipment will be ready" she stated and then hung up the phone.

Cassidy flipped on the radio and continued to drive down the road.


	9. Putting Things in Place

Cassidy arrived at the same warehouse he was at the previous night. Instead of pulling next to the door he drove van to the back of the warehouse. The lot was completely empty except for a particularly large flat metal piece on the ground; any passerby would automatically assume it was covering a pothole or something. Cassidy once again flipped open his cell phone and hit another number on his speed dial. All of sudden the sound of metal gears clanking could be heard and the metal piece that was laying on the ground was raised up and vertically set up to left of where it previously sat. Once the metal piece was moved another sturdier metal sheet became visible. Cassidy pulled the vehicle directly onto the sheet and hit another speed-dial number on his phone; the platform and the car were descending. When the van was about six feet into its descent the original metal plate automatically went back to its original position. Cassidy took note of the 6:30 train starting make its way passed the warehouse.

The platform lowered another fifteen feet before coming to a halt. Cassidy turned off the radio and exited the vehicle. A beautiful slender dark haired woman stood there waiting for him, with a very unpleasant look on her face.

"Ah Ms. Hollander missed me I see" Cassidy said in a playful snarky way.

"You are two minutes late Cassidy, the sedative will be losing its' affect soon"

As Cassidy and Ms. Hollander were talking a group of three men in lab coats had already moved Amanda to gurney and began rolling her towards the room they already had ready for her.

"Listen Ms. Hollander they are taking her back now to put on the neural dampener and she will stay in stasis until we are ready" Cassidy explained a little upset in the lack of support.

"I know it is just there is a lot riding on this from what I have gathered" trying to defend herself.

"Listen Ms. Hollander I am aware that you only recently discovered Latnock so let me give you a little insight as to how we operate. Latnock runs a tight ship, anything and everything we do is planned out, all variables planned for. Take the past 24 hours for example. We got a college letter put in place, switched an airline flight schedule, and bribed a minimum wage coffee vendor to arrive late to work today. Nothing was ever putting our mission at risk" Cassidy said overly annoyed at how unobservant Ms. Hollander was.

Ms. Hollander just nodded and stood silent.

"Right then on to the next phase" Cassidy continued.

At precisely that moment a slender shorthaired boy entered the room and started walking toward Cassidy.

Ms. Hollander left Cassidy and moved into the room to her left of where Amanda was being kept.

"Ah Mark right on time" Cassidy told him. "Did you get the information we need?"

"Yeah I got it, a lot easier than I expected it to be", Mark said in quizzical voice wondering why his task had been so easy.

Mark handed Cassidy a small notepad. "You never mentioned why you wanted this information, It doesn't seem like this information about Kyle's and Amanda's relationship can be that vital to our plans. If you don't mind clueing me in what is all this about?" Mark asked with wondering expression.

"Mark I know your assignments require you to gain a somewhat level of formality, but allow me to remind you, when you are in this facility you use the subjects proper label, it is 781127".

Cassidy began to walk towards the room Amanda had been moved to. Mark didn't say a word but just followed Cassidy assuming he was going to get the answer he wanted. Cassidy stopped to the side of the door and gestured Mark to door, "Take a look for yourself" Cassidy nonchalantly told Mark.

Mark looked and a look of horror crossed his face. There was Amanda strapped to a large white chair that was part of some machine, and an apparatus around her head, which Mark knew from sometime before as a neural disruptor.


	10. Understanding

Mark stood frozen looking at the seemingly lifeless girl fifteen feet in front of him. He collected himself and turned back to Cassidy.

"I thought you said after these last two tests we were going to leave the Amanda out of our dealings with Kyle" Mark said heatedly.

"781227 and Ms. Bloom if you will Mark" Cassidy said just neglecting Mark's previous statement.

Mark just pressed on "Amanda is an innocent girl unaware of the bigger picture she stands in. We have no right to keep involving with her," Mark shouted.

"I can't do this anymore I am out" Mark said and turned and started to walk away.

"Where will you go Mark? Latnock is the only thing you got. We have done everything for you." Cassidy said in a collected manner not even flinching at Mark's threat.

Mark got angry at these words "What do you mean done everything for me, Latnock is the reason I lost everything I had" Mark explained.

"I suppose you are referring to your Mum and Dad. Mark your mother and father were just as a big of supporters of Latnock as the rest of us. Your parents volunteered to be part of the experiment." Cassidy said.

"I know but…"

Cassidy cut Mark off "But nothing, you are the last experiment before Adam Baylin created his gestation tank. Your Mom knew that there was a chance of her dying giving birth to you and your Dad was weak for offing himself after her death. The truth is they had big dreams for your future with Latnock and they wanted this for you. Latnock took you in when you had nobody else, you need to learn and respect that" Cassidy was speaking a little louder now, something he did rarely.

Mark looked at Cassidy in defeat he knew Cassidy was right. Mark knew he had nowhere to go and whether he wanted it or not Latnock was his future. Mark looked back at Amanda and cleared his throat.

"So what is all of this" Mark said curiously.

"We have figured out two things since this girl's extraction at Prom; First 781227 will do anything for Ms. Bloom, and second we have learned she is the only thing that makes him question himself. We could test 781227 over and over again but the only time he pushes himself is for this girl." Cassidy explained to a more curious Mark.

Cassidy turned into the room where Ms. Hollander was and motioned Mark to follow.

"Mark I don't think you have met Ms. Hollander, she will be helping us with our current project" Cassidy said.

"What is the project" Mark was a little upset at having to repeat the question.

"Ms. Hollander you know the technical details more than I do, would you care to explain?" Cassidy said.

Ms. Hollander now turned to Mark " Last year Madacorp came into possession of 781228. When we found her she was nothing more than frightened and a mentally unstable individual. We were able to accelerate 781228's integration into society by implanting memories into her brain, a life if you will"

"I have read the file on 781228, I thought she rebelled and the memories programmed into her weren't strong enough to keep control of her" Mark said.

Ms. Hollander continued, "You are right we implanted memories but they could not overwrite the ones she already had."

So what has this anything to do with the unconscious girl in chair?" Mark pointed through the glass towards Amanda.

Before Ms. Hollander could continue Cassidy cut in "Why don't I explain from here. Through the failure of implanting memories in 781228 Ms. Hollander has discovered it is impossible to create an entire life program without failure. However she has also discovered that is possible to implant memories if the subject already has a life and memories in place." Cassidy decided to pause to let the new information set in with Mark.

"So you are going to implant memories with Ms. Bloom? Wouldn't messing with a normal brain cause too much damage if you mess with her memories?" Mark asked.

Ms. Hollander answered quickly "Before last month yes, you see that chair Ms. Bloom is strapped in?"

Mark nodded

"That is the Cerebral Impulse Relay, CIR for short, and it was created with the idea of extracting and inputting information in people. All our data had been a fried mess thanks to 781227 but Cassidy approached me with the technology to restore the chair to working order" Ms. Hollander gave Cassidy a nod of approval.

Cassidy spoke up "We also provided the software to provide this chair with the ability to change personalities, alter older memories, and create new ones without the subject even having knowledge of it." Cassidy sounded a little smug after this latest explanation.

"So your going to change Ms. Bloom's reality to test 781227" Mark said finally understanding the intricacy of the plan.

Cassidy said, "Correct, now lets see if we can find anything useful in the information you gathered."


	11. Choice

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "It has been six days since I last talked to Amanda. I had called her cell phone four times the first day she left, I wanted to talk to her and try to make things better, Lori found out what I was doing and told me that Amanda needed time to think and my calling would just help push her away. Amanda had left feeling hurt and betrayed; it killed me inside to know that I was the one who caused that hurt."

Kyle had been sitting in his tub since Amanda left, not being able to do or think about anything else other than the conversation he had with Amanda before she left. Kyle kept playing that moment over and over again searching for something that showed him the warmness he always felt being around Amanda.

Kyle was just about to replay the moment again for the 453rd time when he became aware two people had entered the room. Kyle knew it wasn't Josh because ever since Josh realized Kyle was upset over Amanda made himself scarce, Josh always liked to help his brother in just about everything but when it came to mushy gushy talks about Amanda Josh left that to somebody with estrogen and the stomach to talk about feelings.

He broke his focus to see Nicole and Lori sitting in chairs next to his bathtub. This situation was new to Kyle, he could tell by their body language that they were both about to give him advice but Lori and Nicole never gave him advice at the same time.

The peculiar expression Kyle's face told Lori that he was caught off guard by this new social situation.

"Your probably wondering why my mom and I are both in the advice position. Well why I am good at music, my guidance counselor at school said I should have a back up just in case. So I thought about different careers and I decided that some of most satisfied moments is when I have helped you with a Amanda problem." Lori said.

Kyle thought for a few moments "So you want to counsel me about Amanda?"

Lori knew Kyle was not himself that was probably the dumbest answer Kyle had ever given. "No I want to be a romantic advice counselor, I thought why not follow in the family profession so to speak. So I talked to mom and she agreed to let me be in your two's talk sessions just to see how I would like it. She also knows I haven given you just as much advice about relationships as she has".

"Back to why we are here, Kyle you have been sulking around the house ever since Amanda left for New York", Nicole explained briefly.

"It is just that I can't escape how I felt after our last talk, she seemed so upset at me. Even more than when I didn't tell her about Charlie. I just want to know what to do, how to fix this. Seeing Amanda feeling that way is tearing me up inside."

"Kyle if you want to fix your problems with Amanda you first need to identify what those problems are", Nicole was now in therapist mode.

Kyle thought to himself for a moment, "I know she is feeling hurt and betrayed, maybe even confused".

Lori spoke before Nicole could continue. Lori didn't like taking a back seat in giving Kyle relationship advice. "Kyle why was she feeling that way. Think of all the times you and Amanda have disagreed and try to find similarities."

Nicole noticed her daughter's ploy and decided she was not going to be outdone.

Kyle what Lori means is that if you want to uncover the underlying problem between you and Amanda you have to find the common variable in all those situations where Amanda seemed to be upset, or act unlike herself".

(Kyle's Inner monologue) I realized what Nicole and Lori were telling me, that to understand Amanda's true feelings I needed to find a denominator in every scenario she was upset and try and find a pattern. I accessed my holographic memory with Amanda at the first of my thoughts. Every moment I had spent with Amanda seemed to be around me, I had never known my holographic memory could sort itself by focusing on a keyword. With this new found information I used my memory like an Internet search engine and focused with the words "Amanda upset". The memories narrowed down to five, I needed more if I was going to draw a definite conclusion. I searched my thought and decided the words "Amanda agitated" would encompass all memories where Amanda seemed unlike herself. My memory yielded 13 results for this new search.

I decided to looked at the first it was the day Lori wanted to prove she was tough and go to Victor Falls. We were all in the kitchen, Amanda just came over it was the day after our first kiss. We both seemed unsure of what the next step was for us. Amanda had seemed happy until Jessie mentioned spending time with me. Amanda's body language suddenly turned defensive, this was indicted by her rigid posture and focused eyebrows.

I decided to look at the next memory that next best matched the results. It was the day of the cancer charity drive. Amanda was at home and decided to come when she learned my name had been chosen to participate in the fundraiser. I found it different that Amanda came; she had mentioned she had a lot of homework to catch up on. Now reflecting on the day it seemed she came to keep an eye on Jessie, who was also in the event. Amanda had the same body characteristics of the previous memory. My mind then automatically went forward to me showing Jessie my absence of bellybutton to show her that we were alike. Amanda walked in on us and misinterpreted the situation because she did not know everything about what she saw.,

I played through 5 more memories; all of them had Jessie and Amanda either acting defensive, upset or hurt. It pained to have watch Amanda's hurt over again but now I finally knew what Amanda felt. (End of Inner Monologue)

Kyle broke his concentration and once again his senses revealed the present reality. Kyle looked from Nicole to Lori. "Amanda is hurt because of Jessie and how much time we spend together. I always knew Amanda had a hard time handling me being around Jessie but I never seen the harm in it until I saw why over again.

Nicole shook the awe of seeing her son in the trance and put back on her psychologist stance. "Lori and I thought if you looked back on your memories you would better understand Amanda's feelings, but forgive us for being a little surprised over your hypnotic state."

Kyle gave them his sorry it is me look. "Seeing all the situations that bothered Amanda from a third person perspective reveals how all the times with Jessie appeared to her. The question has always been haunting me and now has to be answered, what am I supposed to do?"

Lori realized they were steering into her self-proclaimed area of expertise and spoke, "Kyle you need to decide what is most important to you."

Kyle looked at Lori dumbfounded.

"What Lori is trying to say is that you have two girls who want to spend time with you. You need to think of which relationship is most important to you.

Kyle looked a little stunned at Nicole, never had she told him he would to give up on something to keep another, she had always given him advice to help everybody.

"Jessie and Amanda are both important to me. Jessie and I share the same past and we have a connection because of that. I have loved Amanda even before I knew what love meant. I can't just give up on either of them."

Lori was getting frustrated, she knew if she wanted to be a romantic counselor she wasn't supposed to show bias or favoritism but she had too much invested interest to remain clinical any longer.

Lori spoke louder and with more force in her tone. Kyle was shocked Lori never spoke like that to him and even Nicole was a little caught off guard. "Alright Kyle while your clueless, dumbfounded boy after school special routine is endearing, it is time to get real. Granted you missed sixteen years of your life in a pod and are still learning to adapt to social situations but you need to get with it. While I am warming up to Jessie, this is Amanda. Amanda, the girl you pined over for like forever, is having doubts about your relationship and you are sitting here worrying about keeping Jessie as a friend? Let me tell you a secret of the female mind all girls have the worry in the back of their mind that their boyfriend will cheat on them, it may be an ugly truth but it is fact. Now Amanda is a trusting and sweet person, unfortunately that innocent trust was kind of lost after she found Charlie, the boy she had dated for two years, cheated on her. Kyle you became her next serious relationship, in essence she put her fears of boy betrayal behind her for you, Amanda took a chance on you. Then Jessie enters the picture, and at first she was in a mind control, but still moveed towards you fast. Amanda finds you spending more time with Jessie and you can't explain why. Amanda has put her trust in you, now you need to decide if you love her enough to validate her trust." Lori ended her speech breathless a little shocked she could deliver such a power oratory.

Kyle was left stupefied and he struggled to look over at Nicole, who also had a look Kyle had never seen before, and shook her head at him. Nicole had never seen Lori say something so passionate about anything in her life.

Kyle reflected on Lori's words and eventually knew what he had to do. "Lori's right it is has not been fair to Amanda for me to have such a strong connection with Jessie. Amanda has been there and trusted me from the beginning and she never really lost that trust in me. While Jessie and I will never be able to break the bond we share, it is only that of friendship. Amanda is and has always been one of the most important people in my life and it is not right for me to leave Amanda with doubts about Jessie and I. Amanda has shown extraordinary trust in me and I need to do the same for her."

Nicole had never seen Kyle speak with such maturity; Lori's conversation must have really clicked something on for Kyle.

"Then you know what you have to do, right?" Lori said firmly.

Nicole looked puzzled at this point, what did Kyle have to do?

Kyle looked straight at Lori, "Yes, I need to talk with Jessie and tell her what my feelings are and what that means for us".

Nicole was about to protest, Jessie was in a fragile state and would not help if she felt somebody else had left her.

"Kyle …" Nicole started trying to sound motherly supportive.

Kyle knew immediately what Nicole intentions were. "Don't worry Nicole I know that Jessie will not take this very well, especially considering her relationships in the past, and I know that I will have to reassure her that I will be there for her as a friend but that Amanda comes first and always will"

Nicole was once again astounded by Kyle's observant analysis "How did you get to be so good at this?"

"I have learned from the best" Kyle got out of his tub and walked over to where Lori was standing, she was still realizing her actions. "Thank you Lori, you have helped me so much with Amanda", Kyle gave his sister a warm embrace.

"That's what a caring concerned sister does", she said as she returned Kyle's hug.

Kyle finally let go and asked Nicole a question "Where is Jessie?"

Nicole answered "Lori and I thought it was better to talk to you while Jessie was gone so we waited until Jessie left for her morning training. She should be back anytime"

At that time Kyle heard the front door open, Jessie was back from her training.

"Wish me Luck" Kyle said in a sort of what am I doing tone and then went off to find Jessie.

Nicole turned to Lori "You did a really good thing for Kyle, I couldn't have said it better".

Lori looked up at her mom "Really"

"But you need to work on the professionalism" Nicole said with a smile on her face and she gave Lori a light hug.


	12. Confrontation

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I finally arrived in front of my room ready to confront the situation that I hoped would just go away. I stood at the door trying to work up the courage to knock, when familiar sound waves of a melody filled my ears. D4 She Could Be You. It had been the song that was an integral part of Adam and Sarah's love for each other, and the start of Jessie's and my connection. Even though I was certain my love for Amanda burned brighter than all else in my life it pained me to think of hurting Jessie" (End of Monologue)

Kyle took a deep breath of air, he did not know if it would help but he had seen it movies and read about this technique in Nicole's stress books, and knocked on the door.

Kyle heard a shuffle inside the room.

"Come in", Jessie's voice was in a happier tone because of just finishing her training.

Kyle turned the knob and entered his room, and looked at Jessie, who was still in her training outfit of sweatpants, sports bra, and a black jacket. Jessie turned off the record. Kyle found the situation a little unnerving the only relationship he ever thought about in this room was his and Amanda's, now he was about to hurt his and Jessie's.

"Hey Jessie", Kyle's voice was muffled betraying the true nature of his task.

Jessie had already knew it was Kyle before he knocked, she could sense Kyle wherever he was "Why were you standing outside the door, what's wrong" Jessie said in her annoyed and here it comes tone, she knew if there was something bothering Kyle it was usually Amanda or more recently Latnock, and since Kyle was talking at weaker level than normal she knew it had to be Amanda.

"Jessie we need to talk". Kyle tried to put more courage and conviction in his voice, Jessie could smell weakness and knew she would never believe him in that tone.

Kyle had asked Jessie about that phrase "we need to talk" before and she knew because of that when people said that phrase they were going to talk about changing feelings. Jessie thought to herself maybe Kyle was starting to finally have feelings for her and that Kyle wanted to tell her that he was over Amanda and wanted to be with her now. She tried to hide her excitement but a small smile crept on her face as she inquired

"What about?" a flirty tone she rarely ever used escaped her.

Kyle noticed the smile on Jessie's face, he found it odd that he was about to tell her he didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him and at this moment he saw a smile on her face, something anybody rarely saw. Kyle knew what he had to do and played off Jessie's smile as result of her training releasing endorphins and causing her happy mood.

"Jessie we need to talk about Amanda and my feelings towards her", Kyle paused, "and how I feel about you". Kyle found the conversation tougher than he thought but he came here for a reason.

Kyle's tone told Jessie that he was unsure of himself. She thought this was weird way for him to lead into the news she hoped to hear but decided to go with it.

"Oh" Jessie said still in the flirty girl voice she tried to mimic seeing Hilary do. Jessie thought it was degrading to do so but she saw the effects it had on men and decided for Kyle she would try it.

(Kyle's inner monologue) "Jessie sat in front of me with an expression I have never seen on her before. Jessie had a look like Hilary got when she watched a group guys of playing at the playground. The conversation wasn't going the way I intended."

Kyle was about to back out of the conversation when Kyle remembered what Lori had said to him in the kitchen before he knocked on Jessie's door. Lori didn't want Nicole to hear her last piece of advice for him.

(flashback memory)

"Kyle wait I have to talk to you" Lori's voice was stern

Kyle turned back to face Lori, "What do you need"?

"Before you talk to Jessie I have one last piece of advice for you, something my mom probably wouldn't like me giving you" Lori

"What is that?" Kyle asked hesitantly not knowing if he would like the answer.

Lori took a deep breath before continuing, "Kyle you are about to go into that room and crush a girl's heart, I know it is something you have never done before but you have to do it. I can't believe I am going to tell you this but you are going to have to act like a guy."

"I don't know what you mean, act like a guy?" Kyle was confused at Lori's advice.

"Listen Kyle when it comes to taking down evil corporations and running into burning buildings there isn't anybody else with as much courage but when it comes to girls your as quiet as mouse. It may have been cute and endearing to Amanda that you pined at her for over a year without making a move but Amanda expects more now. She needs to see you take charge and stand up for your relationship. If you care about Amanda that may mean you will have to break Jessie's heart but if you want your relationship to work this has to be done. Got it" Lori said basically giving Kyle an ultimatum.

Lori didn't give Kyle time to answer her back before she walked away.

(End of flashback)

Kyle took a small breath before pressing on, "Jessie I know you have feelings for me, more than just friends. You may have thought that I didn't notice but I just chose to ignore it thinking those feelings would go away."

"Kyle what…", Jessie's voiced got real depressed at these words.

"Jessie let me finish" Kyle was speaking clearly and distinctly now "You kept dropping hints to me and making harsh remarks about Amanda but I chose to take the easy way out and let things play out on their own. Because of not talking to you I have nearly lost Amanda but now I am ready to set things straight. Jessie you are my friend and that will never change but that is what you will always be." Kyle fell silent, letting Jessie take in what he said, "just a friend."

Jessie's smile fell of her face and was replaced by her psycho mean stare she had when things did not go her way. Jessie was not going to take this; she had waited too long for Kyle to come to his senses and now this.

"You know that were supposed to be with each other. We share a history a connection." Jessie's voice was heated and on edge.

"We were made the same but we were not made for each other, were still only people like everyone else. It is also true that our pasts are connected but every time I think about the future all I see is Amanda." Kyle kept his voice calm.

"We are different Kyle and the only time we can be normal, ourselves, is if were together. You and Amanda can't ever achieve that." Jessie's voice was getting louder.

"Jessie we may be the same but when I look at you I am reminded that I am different but when I look at Amanda I feel like I am normal. When Amanda looks at me I forget about who I am and feel that I belong, that I am where I am supposed to be."

Tears had started to roll down Jessie's face.

"You know she will never accept you when you tell her who you really are. She will no longer look at you as if you're normal, then you will have nobody. The only person who can understand you is me." Jessie's tears grew more rapid and the floor started to rumble a little bit.

"That may be true but when I tell Amanda and if she rejects me than I will deal with it but if I can't live my life with Amanda in it, I rather have no one." Kyle voice was confident but calm.

Jessie just sat on her bed crying.

"Jessie I want continue to be your friend but Amanda will always take priority with me. Amanda needs to know that I am there for her and be willing to do anything for our relationship, Jessie if you want to continue our friendship I need you to respect that."

Jessie was crying violently not even looking at Kyle. Kyle took note of this and let down his guard, he did not think her reaction would be this bad. Kyle took a step towards Jessie, "Jessie I".

Jessie all of sudden looked up at Kyle, tears streaming down her face and held up her hand, Kyle was stopped in tracks. Jessie wiped the tears of her face and walked up to Kyle. Kyle could break free but decided to see what Jessie was up to. When Jessie was face to face with Kyle she placed her hands on his stomach and put her lips on Kyle's. Jessie put all her emotion into that kiss and tried to communicate all her feelings to Kyle. After about twenty seconds Jessie pulled away and let Kyle move.

Jessie just stared at Kyle, an upsetting realization set in.

"You didn't feel anything did you" Jessie said in a low defeated voice. The floor had stopped shaking.

"No, I am sorry" Kyle tried to sound sympathetic.

"Fine I will leave you to your girlfriend, just leave me alone." Jessie's voice was completely defeated.

"Jessie" Kyle said in a concerned voice.

"Just go", some the anger returned to Jessie's voice.

Kyle knew that getting through to Jessie now would be hopeless so he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "As Lori had said that I had to do what needed to be done, but I wondered did I lose Jessie in the process."


	13. Stun

(Kyle's Inner monologue) "Jessie still hadn't talked to me by the next morning. I had more important things to worry about, Amanda was getting back from the conservatory today." (End of monologue)

Kyle had about an hour until Amanda got home. He wanted to impress Amanda so he put on his light blue button up shirt and black dress paints and headed out of the house. Kyle wanted to make this moment special for Amanda, he wanted to show her that she was the only girl that was important to him, so he started to walk towards Lancaster park. Once Kyle got to Lancaster Park he picked a bouquet of flowers exactly like the one Amanda gave him when she asked him to the school dance.

Kyle's timing was perfect, just as he reached Amanda's house a taxi was pulling up. Kyle was about to pull the handle to the door but as he did Amanda opened the door and pushed it open with force, catching Kyle off-guard and making him take a step back.

Amanda emerged from the car with her luggage and paid the driver.

"Hey I missed you" Kyle told Amanda in a light voice he only got when around her.

Amanda glanced at Kyle with glare Kyle had never seen her give him this expression before. Amanda started towards her house, Kyle was shocked he had not expected this reaction from Amanda but decided to follow her to the door.

"Amanda is there something bothering you? ", Kyle's voice full of alarm and concern.

Amanda looked over at Kyle and her eyes met the bouquet in Kyle's hand. Kyle noticed and thought this was his opportunity to break the ice.

"I picked these for you", Kyle handed her the flowers, Kyle's voice was not sure of himself; Amanda had never been this silent to him before.

Amanda took the flowers and looked at them before looking back at Kyle.

"Pathetic" Amanda said before she dropped the flowers at Kyle's feet before entering the house and closing the door on a stunned Kyle.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) " I stood at Amanda's door unable to move due to the disbelief of how the past moments went. All of my fears came rushing forward, had Amanda's time away show her she didn't want me anymore?"


	14. Despair

09/02/2009 14:42:00

Mrs. Bloom stood at the window waiting for her daughter to return from her trip. A yellow taxi pulled up to the house and Mrs. Bloom's heart lightened, her daughter had returned home. Much to Mrs. Bloom's displeasure Kyle showed up just at that time too, "Why can't that boy let me and my daughter have moment before he intrudes in", she thought.

Mrs. Bloom chuckled to herself to see Amanda knock Kyle off balance by swinging her door open, obviously she was too distracted to see Kyle standing there she thought.

Mrs. Bloom watched as Kyle did another of his sweet gestures for her daughter. She disliked Kyle for his unorthodox past but she had to admit that no one else Amanda ever dated did as many thoughtful things for Amanda. As Mrs. Bloom finished this last thought she saw her daughter drop the small but simple bouquet of flowers, Mrs. Bloom knew Kyle probably put it together himself. Carol Bloom was shocked by her daughter's action, somewhat pleased but shocked, Amanda usually loved the innocent acts of love from Kyle.

Mrs. Bloom wondered had Amanda finally broken up with that Trager boy? The door closed and Mrs. Bloom stepped away from the window, her curiosity was eating away at her, she was going to find out if her hopes had been realized.

"Hello Amanda you didn't stay with Kyle very long", Carol Bloom knew better than to directly ask this kind of information from Amanda so she thought it best to play it slyly.

Amanda didn't even acknowledge her mother and started to walk up the stairs towards her room. Mrs. Bloom was caught off guard by this Amanda never just didn't respond to her, usually Amanda would just give her a simple "hello mother" and then play off her question with a vague answer to tell her it was not her business. Mrs. Bloom was not going to stand for her daughter totally ignoring her so she pursued Amanda up the stairs.

Amanda had away put her suitcase, got her purse, and turned to go out the door. Mrs. Bloom blocked her way out.

"Where do you think your going Amanda?" Mrs. Bloom's tone was sharp, she wanted to show her daughter she meant business.

"Out and I am taking the car" Amanda said in an intense serious voice.

Carol Bloom took a step back, "Excuse me young lady, no you're not you just got home." Mrs. Bloom said coolly she knew when she gave order like this that was the end of the conversation, "How did it go at the conservatory, did you get the scholarship?"

After Amanda's mom finished her ultimatum Amanda put her purse on her shoulder and pushed her way past her mother, "Don't think so, be back later". Am Amanda started walking downstairs towards the kitchen to get her mother's keys.

Mrs. Bloom's mouth briefly fell open before she caught herself and chased after her daughter. Amanda never got away with this sort of defiance and Carol Bloom was not going to let it start now.

Carol finally caught up to Amanda in the kitchen; Amanda had the car keys in hand. "Amanda I told you already your not going out and if you don't stop now I will ground you" Mrs. Bloom put as much clear force behind her voice in hopes to rattle Amanda into a clear state of mind.

Amanda just looked at her mother briefly before continuing on her intended path to the car, "Later" Amanda said while passing her mother.

Mrs. Bloom just stood there sheer horror spread across her face as she heard her car start up, Amanda had never acted this way before. Mrs. Bloom thoughts were broke when she saw her purse on the counter and it was open. Mrs. Bloom walked over to her purse prayed to God, "Please don't let Amanda do what I think she did". Carol Bloom looked inside her purse and to her dismay her billfold was open and her credit card missing.

A mixture of emotions rushed over the woman shock, anger, and disappointment in her beloved daughter. Mrs. Bloom had half the mind to call the credit card company and stop the card but she thought better of it, she was upset but she didn't want to embarrass her daughter or herself by having to bail Amanda out of jail. Instead, not knowing what to do, she went to the couch and sat down and looked at a picture of her husband, "he would know what to do" Carol thought to herself.

Amanda returned home later that night with a multitude of bags in her hands. Amanda opened the door to the kitchen and laid the credit card and keys on the kitchen counter. Amanda glanced over at her mother who was sleeping on the couch a wine glass in her hand and a bottle on the table next to her. Amanda had no reaction as she continued past her mothers and up the stairs where she locked herself in her room.

Mrs. Bloom awakened out of her daze and looked at the clock, 6:58 am. Mrs. Bloom slowly sat up and realized she had a real bad headache and looked at the hand that had a wine glass in it, her emotions got the best of her. Mrs. Bloom heard Amanda's door open and got off the couch, maybe this morning's talk would go better.

As Amanda came into view standing in the hallway a look of sheer horror overtook Mrs. Bloom, "what was Amanda wearing!' Mrs. Bloom thought. With the sight of Amanda all thoughts of civil talk with her daughter went out the window.

Amanda looked over at her mother and saw the stern look on her face.

"You like?" Amanda told more than asked her mother knowing how ticked her mother was.

Mrs. Blooms eyes widened how dare Amanda be so smug with her, she had no right. Amanda's mother's face twisted and turned red with anger trying to think of the words that would shake her daughter.

"Amandaaa …. If your father was here he would…" this was the only thing Carol could think to say.

Amanda cut her mother off before she could finish her threat, "Oh God will you get over him already. Dad is dead move on I have", Amanda's voice was fierce, "Also before you harp on about my clothes I did some thinking in New York and I decided to make changes, that is all there is to it case closed." Amanda walked to the door and before opening turned to her mother who was on the verge of tears, "Oh and do me a favor get rid of the piano, I am past that now" Amanda said smoothly and walked out the door.

Mrs. Bloom just stared at the closed the door, a huge amount of tears emerged upon her face, she did not know if it was her headache or Amanda's words that hurt more. A question kept crossing Mrs. Bloom mind "What happened the daughter she loved?"


	15. Unlikely Situations

09/02/2009 20:49:00

Kyle stood in front of Beachwood High wondering what the day had in store for him. Usually Kyle could not wait to enter the building, he enjoyed school. Unlike everybody else that went there Kyle went to school not to learn about history or math, those he had already learned on his own, he went to school to be around people and to continue his everlasting quest to understand humanity, especially his own.

But today was not like any other day, today Kyle was having an ongoing war between with him and his mind, trying to explain yesterday's events. It had been silent car ride to school, Josh stuck to his own rule of letting Lori handle the Kyle and Amanda problems, but it had probably been for the best Kyle was not in the mood for talking to anybody but Amanda. Kyle was at an impasse neither he nor anyone else could offer him any good advice about Amanda.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I had told Nicole and Lori about how Amanda acted and said to me. Eventually I had to repeat myself because neither of them could believe Amanda would act in such a way, especially towards me. They were speechless and for the first time in my life neither of them could offer me any comfort or support. All Nicole and Lori could say to me was to try to talk to her again. The question I now faced was what would I say to her or would she even listen to me?"

Kyle decided that it was best to talk with Amanda sooner rather than later or he may lose his nerve. So Kyle entered the building and got to twenty feet of Amanda's locker before he was stopped in his tracks. Kyle could not believe his eyes Amanda was wearing a short black skirt that was skin tight, she also wore deep red tank top, unlike the one he liked this one was meant attract attention, and knee high leather boots. This look almost astonished Kyle as much as Kyle noticed Amanda's chest seemed to be bigger, Kyle would not know how this was possible but Josh had mentioned to Kyle one time when Josh got some of his magazines with the girls on it "These girls don't need push up bras my friend" and Josh gave Kyle a look Kyle was accustomed to when he asked what a push-up bra was.

It took Kyle a minute before he collected himself to notice that Amanda was not alone, Jessie had just approached Amanda. Kyle couldn't help himself, what did Jessie have to Amanda especially after their talk the other day, he decided to listen in. Kyle focused on his hearing tuning out every other student around him until heard the pair of girl talking.

"Nice outfit" Jessie said sarcastically, more studying the drastic change than anything else.

"Thanks I thought it was time for a change" Amanda heard the sarcasm but knew it would tick Jessie off not to fire an insult back, Amanda knew Jessie wantwd her to go on the defensive. "If you have come to make some Snide remark to me or say something to me to break me up with Kyle don't waste your breath, I ended it yesterday" Amanda said smugly she knew Jessie would get angry that she was called out like that.

Jessie decided to act like she didn't hear that last statement, she came to talk to Amanda for a reason. "You don't have to worry about Kyle and I anymore."

This caught Amanda's attention and she turned away from her locker.

"He came to talk to me the other day and told me he wanted you and told me all we would ever be is friends" Jessie said trying to hide her discontentment.

Amanda's attention was lost and got a cold stare to her eyes "I don't get you nothing stops you from taking what you want, what makes this time different. Maybe being in a functional family is actually turning you into a person, how sweet" Amanda's words were spoken in a tone that cut Jessie.

"Excuse me" Jessie said not believing Amanda was trying to draw blood with that comment.

Amanda continued in her continued in her cool cutting tone, "How many families have you gone through now, two?"

Amanda's words cut Jessie like a dagger but Jessie was done playing diplomat, no one insulted her like this especially goodie girl Amanda. "I don't get what Kyle sees in you, you act like this lost hurt child and you expect everyone to be nice to you because your dad died" Jessie spoke trying to knock Amanda off of her new high horse.

What desperation shot Amanda thought to herself and brushed the comment aside, "At least my father died, your family always just abandons you" Amanda uttered these words with a sharp tone to add emphasis for Jessie.

Jessie could not believe what Amanda just said and all of sudden a wave of anger went through Jessie. Before Jessie knew or willed it her fist was traveling towards Amanda.

Amanda watched as Jessie's emotions flared and Jessie hand balled into a fist. As Jessie fist was about to make contact with Amanda's face her body made an instinct move to the side and Jessie's fist hit the locker behind Amanda.

A look of horror and astonishment made it's way onto Jessie's face. Amanda looked straight at Jessie "Just like with Kyle, you will never be good enough."

At these words tears started to form in Jessie's eyes and she ran down the hall opposite of where Kyle standing. Kyle could not believe what had just taken place, there were murmurs all around Amanda and Kyle was about to go talk to her when a hand grabbed Amanda's shoulder while she was looking in her locker again.

To Kyle's amazement and dislike Charlie had grabbed Amanda's shoulder. Kyle wanted to rush over there but found a voice inside him told him to listen instead.

"Hey I love the new look, very sexy", Charlie had his player voice on.

"I decided it was time to become more mature", Amanda stated.

"Speaking of more mature I heard you dumped that freak Kyle. So I was wondering do you want to pick up things where we left off?", Charlie voice was full of himself.

Kyle blood began to boil when he saw something completely shocking. As Charlie finished his move on Amanda, in one fluid swoop Amanda dropped to her hands and did a sweeping kick that knocked Charlie flat on his back. Amanda then knelt on one leg next to Charlie "Kyle may have a lot of problems but nothing could make go out with cheating scum like you again".

With those last words Amanda stood and started to walk down the hall past Kyle. Kyle tried to talk to Amanda but Amanda cut him off "Save it, I thought I made it clear it's over".

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I stood there frozen, still unable to believe the events that just took place in front of me. I had so many questions but one seemed to be more important than the rest, what happened to the Amanda I loved and if I could ever get her back?"


	16. Descent

10/02/2009 15:59:00

Kyle laid in his tub staring at the picture he drew of Amanda that he had pinned up on his corkboard. Kyle finally got his room back today; it felt comforting to Kyle to be in familiar surroundings even though he was living in a difficult time. Kyle kept playing this mornings events through his mind, even with his enhanced mind couldn't fathom what Amanda did. From Amanda's dress to the way she talked it was such a drastic change, even Amanda's actions against Charlie seemed out of place although Kyle secretly thought Charlie had it coming.

Kyle wasn't the only one who couldn't explain Amanda's sudden personality switch; Nicole or Lori didn't know what was going on with Amanda. Lori told Kyle she had never seen a girl handle a breakup that way before. Nicole said she never encountered such a personality switch in her years of practice and if it wasn't quite so drastic I might label it as lashing out.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "No one seemed to know why Amanda was acting this way. I felt so completely helpless, even more so when I thought it was our breakup that caused Amanda to act so differently. She was being a completely different person, so far from the Amanda I cared and loved so much for. It had only been a day since Amanda seemed to change but I still longed to feel some part of the girl I loved. I knew the only thing I could count on was the sweet soft rhythm of Amanda's heart" (End of Monologue)

Kyle took his eyes off of the picture of Amanda and closed his eyes, tuning out all the sounds around him.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I filtered out the sounds of the sprinklers running outside and the owl doing his night sounds and found my way into Amanda's house and found two heartbeats. I focused even more putting my hearing where Amanda's room was until I could hear nothing but the beautiful sounds of her fast asleep." (End of Monologue)

A sudden revelation hit Kyle as he focused his hearing even more to hear Amanda's heart. Kyle face turned to a look of horror becauese the sound of Amanda's heartbeat had changed; the soft pulsating beats were no longer there but replaced with a different pattern. To anybody but Kyle the difference would not be noticeable, but he knew it had changed because Amanda's heart had become part of his soul.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I knew it was scientifically impossible for a person to change the sound of their heart but I had heard it. Nicole and Lori were wrong, something was seriously wrong with Amanda and I had to know what." (End of Monologue)

Kyle knew he could not go talk to Amanda now, it was 3 am and Mrs. Bloom would be irate if she caught him. Kyle did not sleep the rest of the night his mind trying to explain what had happened to Amanda. Kyle got dressed and ready for school, he decided to skip breakfast and go and wait in front of the school for Amanda to arrive.

Kyle waited in front of the school until the late bell rang and Kyle went inside to go to class. Kyle wondered where Amanda was, she could not have slipped by him the school only opened the one entrance in the morning. Kyle knew Amanda left her house for school because Josh and Lori said she was walking when they passed her in the car. They had offered Amanda a ride to school but she didn't even acknowledge them talking to her.

Kyle thought that Amanda was just going to come in late and that he would talk to her in English. Amanda did not show up to English, she didn't show up to any of classes she had with Kyle. Kyle sat down at lunch the worry clearly painted on his face. Had something happened to Amanda Kyle kept thinking.

Lori and Hilary sat down next to Kyle and notice the look on Kyle's face.

"Hey poodle I hate to tell you this but she isn't yours to worry about anymore." Hills said to Kyle in the voice she used when she filled in Kyle on the obvious rules of relationships, at least to her they were obvious.

Lori gave Hills a cutting look as to say stop it. "Hills it is not like that Amanda did not show up for school today," Lori said.

It took a moment for Lori's words to register with Hilary and then Hill's face lit up the way it only did when it heard a really good piece of gossip. "Ms. perfect piano girl is ditching school, how wonderfully scandalous" Hills said in a light feathery voice.

"Stop it" Kyle shouted in an angry tone that Kyle rarely used. Emotion overtook Kyle and he got up and walked of the lunchroom.

Hills turned her face from the exiting Kyle back to Lori, "A little defensive isn't he" she said in an irritable tone, she was did not care to be talked to in that way.

Once Kyle got into the hall he couldn't believe what he just did. Kyle rarely ever let his anger ever get out of check. His worry about Amanda was causing him to break down and lose control. Kyle calmed himself down and reassured himself Amanda would be all right, although his heart kept telling him otherwise.


	17. Heartache

10/02/2009 19:21:00

The next week went by painfully slow for Kyle. He had made a promise to himself that he would talk to Amanda and find out what was happening to her. Unfortunately for Kyle even with his abilities he could not make good to his own promise. Every time Kyle saw Amanda he went after her to talk she seemed to outrun him and vanish. Kyle had no clue where Amanda went during or after school, it was mystery that was eating Kyle inside.

Everyday Amanda either cut classes or skipped school altogether. Amanda's actions and attitude even warranted the attention of the school's counselors but every time they set Amanda up for an appointment she skipped it.

Amanda's behavior was starting to really attract attention around school and gossip Kyle didn't want to hear. Everyday Kyle could not walk the halls of Beachwood High without hearing another rumor about Amanda. The gossip ranged from mild to just plain outlandish, some say Amanda finally snapped under the pressure trying to be a perfect person and others even went so far to say Amanda decided to deal drugs to help her family's financial troubles. Anything off the wall one could think of was made into gossip about Amanda.

Some friends of Amanda's event went so far to say that Kyle was the reason of Amanda's fall. Hilary, Kyle, and Lori were walking down the hallway while one Amanda's friends made a comment about Kyle and Hilary went off on them. Hilary was all about juicy gossip and guy bashing but she knew Kyle wouldn't do anything to hurt Amanda and any idea otherwise was just plain absurd to her.

"Muffin don't listen to them, their just upset they can't explain why their friend went all mysterious on them" Hilary tried to comfort Kyle.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "Lori and Hilary tried to comfort and support me by keep telling me it was not my fault, that something else was causing Amanda to act the way she is, but even I blamed myself. Adam Baylin said my soul would touch the world but it didn't seem important if I couldn't even save Amanda" (End of Monologue)

Another end to a school day came too slowly for Kyle, all he was able to do at school was think about Amanda. Everywhere he looked in school a memory of Amanda flooded his mind, passing innocent love notes each other in English class, holding each others hands under the lab table in biology, or sitting under the big oak tree together talking about anything and everything during lunchtimes.

Kyle had not seen Amanda at all today so he decided to go home and think. Kyle could no longer even feel what was left of Amanda's heart, somehow Amanda seemed to mask her heart from him. This pained Kyle more than anything, even though Amanda's heart was not the same it was the only part of Amanda Kyle felt like he had left.

Amanda had not only had a personality change during the week, Kyle noticed, even Amanda's body composition had subtly taken a new direction. No one else would notice Amanda's settle new body changes, only because of his photographic memory and ability to notice anything different with Amanda was Kyle able to tell. Amanda was never weak but Kyle noticed her arms developing toned musculature and her stomache seemed to be getting flatter, this happened at an accelerated speed not even Kyle would have been able to accomplish. Of all the knowledge Kyle knew nothing explained what was happening to Amanda.

Kyle was unraveling, he no longer maintained his cool and level demeanor. The more and more Amanda slipped away from Kyle the more agitated and gloomy Kyle became. Kyle arrived home after a walk that seemed to last a lifetime. Josh and Lori had decided to go hang out at The Rack for awhile and they wanted Kyle to come along too but Kyle was too emotionally eaten to share in those type of Activities.

Kyle finally arrived inside the Trager household to find Nicole waiting for him.

"Hey Kyle how are you holding up today?" Nicole's voice was soothing and sympathetic.

"Not so good", Kyle said gloomily, "I think I am just going to lay down in my tub."

Kyle walked down the hallway a little before Nicole grabbed him by the shoulder. Nicole never grabbed Kyle like this before so he knew something was up. Kyle turned and looked into Nicole's face and revealed an anxious expression.

"Kyle you have a visitor for you waiting in your room" Nicole explained in a low rather alarmed tone.

"In my room?" Kyle asked mirroring Kyle's alarm.

"I'm sorry, she just pushed pass by me when I told her to wait for you in the living room. She insisted that you two should talk in private and went into your room before I could stop her." Nicole said exasperated.

"Who?" Kyle asked

"I think it is best if you just see for yourself. I will be out here if you need anything." Nicole told her son.

At these words Kyle looked from Nicole to his room and once again proceeded down the hallway towards his room. A mixture of fear and animosity took hold of him. Who wanted to talk to him? And why did they want to talk in private. As Kyle go to the doorway of his room a fear and uncertainty hit Kyle like nothing else had before at the person who was standing on the other side of the tub stared at him.

"Hello Kyle" Mrs. Bloom said.


	18. Sorrow

11/02/2009 08:09:00

Kyle stood frozen in his doorway in disbelief over what his eyes were seeing. Mrs. Bloom was standing in his room but why Kyle asked himself. Kyle took a few rigid steps inside the doorway trying to evaluate why Mrs. Bloom was here.

Mrs. Bloom decided to break uneasy silence. "Amanda told me you slept in a tub, I had thought she was only kidding" Mrs. Bloom said in the way she usually does when it comes to undercutting Kyle.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "Something in Mrs. Blooms words brought me back to attention. It was not the words she said but the unusual tone in which she said them that struck me." (End of Monologue)

Kyle closed the door behind him and turned back to Mrs. Bloom. Kyle could sense Mrs. Bloom's body language was different, uneasy if you will. The stare in Mrs. Bloom's eyes is what got Kyle the most, it was her usual piercing stare but Kyle saw something behind her stare that he had never seen from her before, worry and fear.

Kyle's expression of fear and apprehension turned to that of worry and concern, even though it was Mrs. Bloom Kyle could not help but let his guard down in order to help someone, it was what he did and who he was. "Mrs. Bloom what is the matter?"

Mrs. Bloom's stare turned from that of cold and focused to surprise to another thing Kyle had never seen in her depression. "Amanda also told me you could always tell when there was something worrying her, I guess it just doesn't apply to her."

Kyle had never seen Mrs. Bloom look so vulnerable and miserable, Kyle was in full-blown noble Kyle mode now. Kyle pushed his own worries and doubts about Amanda aside he had to be strong for Mrs. Bloom, Amanda would want that Kyle knew. "Mrs. Bloom you can tell me what is troubling you. I will do whatever I can to help."

At these words Mrs. Bloom had started to cry, evidence on her skin told Kyle it was something she did quite a lot lately. Kyle got over his amazement of this event and went over to his shelf and grabbed a couple of tissues and walked over to hand them to Mrs. Bloom.

Mrs. Bloom took the tissues and wiped the tears from her face, she did not mean to break down but her emotions overtook her. Mrs. Bloom did the best she could to gain back her composure but had to settle for a barely crying state. "It is Amanda, ever since she got back from the conservatory she has been different" Mrs. Bloom sniffled.

"I know she won't even talk to me anymore. I have done everything I could think of to help her but she won't even allow me anywhere close" Kyle said with sympathy but still partly defensive.

Mrs. Bloom was not too far-gone in her sadness to notice the hint of defense in boy's voice. "Kyle I don't blame you" Mrs. Bloom began "I actually came to you for help. I don't know where else to turn, I have tried everything to reach Amanda but nothing I say seems to reach her. Everyday I feel like am losing another part of her. If Rick was here he would know what to do, he always knew what to do."

K: Kyle had never heard this name before but quickly gathered it was Amanda's father's actual name, the art portfolio Amanda had shown him with the initials RJB (borrowed from KJ's_Dad) was further evidence. "Mrs. Bloom I…" Kyle started trying to console her.

Mrs. Bloom didn't mean to cut Kyle off but she found once she was spilling her soul to Kyle she could not stop, it was like she finally found someone who would listen to her and not judge. "He was strength and I relied more on him than he will ever knew. When he died I tried to fill in his role as best I could but I am simply am not the person he was" Mrs. Bloom said while still crying gently. "Amanda and him had such a strong connection, it was like every time one of them had a feeling the other one instantly knew it. They were apart of one another."

Kyle just stood there silently not knowing what to say or do, he wanted to comfort the poor woman who stood in front of him but he did not know how.

"As much as I hate to say it, that is why I came to you. When Amanda's father died it was like a part of her did too, it was like a part of my daughter was missing, lost." Mrs. Bloom stopped half looking at the floor and looked right at Kyle her stare suddenly turning to that of warmth and embrace, "When you came into Amanda's life it was like the daughter I knew and loved returned, that she had never really left. As much as I protested and fought with myself I realized it was you that opened Amanda's warm heart once again."

These words Kyle did not expect and as he looked for the words to answer back none could be found. He opened his mouth but all he manage was to be able to give his sympathetic and warm stare.

"Amanda is not herself, it is like she closed up every part of her life and nothing I can do is going to matter to her. " Mrs. Bloom walked closer to Kyle and took his hand and she put her hands on both sides of his. A look of compassion written on Mrs. Bloom's face. "Kyle you saved my daughter once for me now I ask you can you do it again for me? I just want my daughter back."

Kyle was taken aback by Mrs. Bloom's last words most of all. Kyle put on a look of determination and strength and looked down at Mrs. Bloom, "I will do everything in power to get Amanda back" Kyle said in such a strong and assuring voice.

Carol Bloom's face turned yet into another expression Kyle had never seen her give before, thanks.

This next move Kyle never expected at end of Kyle's last words Mrs. Bloom took her hands off of Kyle's hands and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace that seemed to communicate all her feelings to him.

Kyle instinctively put his arms around Mrs. Bloom to console her, to let her know everything would be all right.

While still in the warm embrace with Kyle she stopped her tears in an instance just long enough to whisper "Thank you" into his ear.

Kyle knew that gesture was not just for saying he would do everything he could for Amanda but for all times he had been there for her in the past.

Mrs. Bloom finally let go and quietly opened the door and exited the room

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I did not know how to save Amanda but I would have to. No matter what it takes or cost me I had to, for everybody."

As Kyle thought ended a single tear fell from his eye.


	19. Action

11/02/2009 12:45:00

Kyle was gathering items together when Nicole entered the room. Nicole was puzzled as to why Kyle was doing this.

"Mrs. Bloomed seemed to be a lot happier when she left, care to talk about it" Nicole asked in her questioning therapist routine.

Kyle looked up from his backpack. Kyle knew Nicole wanted to find out whether Mrs. Bloom came over to chew him out or blame him for Amanda's recent behavior.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I didn't want to lie to Nicole but telling her about Mrs. Bloom's and my conversation seemed to be wrong. Mrs. Bloom had confessed her worries to me and I knew that betraying that trust, even to Nicole, wasn't the right thing to do."

"Mrs. Bloom just wanted to know if I knew any reason for Amanda's behavior" Kyle said.

Nicole looked at her son and looked at his new calm, collective demeanor, "Well whatever she said to you it seemed to get rid of your self-doubt" Nicole said analyzing the situation.

Kyle went back to gathering things into his backpack, "She reminded me of what I was doing. That I shouldn't quit trying to reach Amanda." Kyle looked back at Nicole with determination and look asking for understanding "I made a promise to myself and to Amanda that I would save her."

"But I thought you said you don't know what is going on with Amanda?", Nicole voice full of worry and curiosity.

"I don't, but whatever Amanda is going through it is not lashing out or anything natural" Kyle explained.

"So do you think Latnock is behind this?"

"Possibly but I didn't think they would go after Amanda again" Kyle reasoned with himself.

"Is that where your going to Latnock, to see if they are the ones behind this?"

"No I can't risk it. If Latnock is behind this they want me to handle this on my own. Going there would be going against their plans and I don't know what they have done to Amanda. If they feel threatened or feel that their project isn't working there is no telling what they will do" Kyle said trying to mask his concern.

"So where are you going then?", Nicole was now the worried mother.

Kyle picked up his back pack and swung it over his shoulders, "I am going after Amanda" Kyle said adamantly, his mind was already made up.

"But you don't know where she is or even where to begin looking" Nicole was sounding worried and scared. She loved that her son was so determined and forthright but he didn't even have a plan.

Kyle looked at Nicole he knew she didn't approve, he didn't even like that his actions were brash but another minute he didn't talk to Amanda was another minute she was in danger. "I am sorry but I have to try" Kyle explained in a low sympathetic voice. "If this is my fault that then it is my responsibility to make it right."

Kyle didn't wait for a reply, he was done with waiting around. Kyle got to the doorway of his room when his phone started to vibrate. Kyle pulled out his phone from his pocket, the letter T flashed on the screen.

"Come to the warehouse", Foss's voice demanded.

"Foss I have a problem I don't have time right now" Kyle declared not having time for an argument.

"Kyle I think we may have the same problem", Foss said cryptically and shut off his phone.


	20. Truth

11/02/2009 15:45:00

Kyle finally arrived at the warehouse, he had ran the whole way there. Foss would not share any specifics with Kyle and kept telling him he would fill him in when he got there. Kyle opened the door to the old worn down warehouse and went in search of Foss.

Foss! Kyle yelled, he was so worried about Amanda. "What did Foss have on her?", Kyle wondered. Foss! Kyle yelled again even more feverishly.

"In here" Foss yelled back.

Kyle found Foss standing next to the climbing wall Foss had built for his training. Kyle didn't stop running until he was a foot away from Foss.

Kyle skipped the pleasantries "What do you know about Amanda?" Kyle said in more a threat than question.

"Calm down, you aren't going to help anybody like this" Foss said annoyed nobody was allowed to use that tone with him, the only reason Kyle got away with was Foss thought of him like a son.

"Calm down?! How do you expect me to stay calm when Amanda's in danger?" Kyle was still shouting and not even noticing of Foss's demands.

Foss had quite enough of Kyle's attitude. One of the lessons Foss tried to teach Kyle most of all was to keep his emotions in check. Foss knew from years of experience that if you didn't keep your emotions under control you were going to be killed. "Calm down now!" Foss's voice had such a boom to it that Kyle's attention snapped back. Foss lowered his voice to stoic tone that told Kyle that Foss understood, "If you want to help her now you have to stay calm and focused."

Kyle got the message. Foss was not the type of person to bend to threats, if you wanted anything from Foss you had to play by his rules. "I'm sorry, what do you know about what has happened to Amanda" Kyle asked the anger gone but desperation replaced it.

Foss cleared his throat and started to divulge information like it was a mission briefing, "Amanda bloom was abducted 2 weeks and 1 day ago. The scholarship conservatory was all set up to get Amanda away from you. She was abducted and people altered her personality and body chemistry." Foss stopped allowing Kyle time to process what he had just heard.

"Who?" Kyle questioned but already knew the answer too.

"Isn't it obvious" Tom said out of disbelief.

Kyle noted Foss's disbelief. "I didn't think Latnock would go after Amanda again" Kyle explained.

"Well they did, didn't I teach to expect everything and that no one was to be trusted?"

Trust, a word Kyle heard quite a bit. Then a realization hit Kyle, "How do you know this and how long did it take you to tell me?" some of Kyle's anger returned.

"Does it Matter?"

"Yes" Kyle said shortly.

"We have a mole inside Latnock", Foss said hesitantly.

"A mole?" Kyle questioned unfamiliar with the term.

"A man on the inside, a spy", Foss explained.

Kyle anger was now getting out of control. "If you have had a person feeding you information about Latnock why am I just knowing" Kyle voice was furious.

"That is not your main concern" Foss played it off, Kyle was out of line for asking him a question like that.

"None of my concern?! When you have information about my family or friends being in danger it is my concern!" Kyle's rage was at an all time high.

"Foss is not the person you should be mad at Kyle" said a voice before Foss could answer Kyle's latest accusation.

Kyle attention immediately turned a man was coming towards them from the large storage truck doors. As the man came into view Kyle saw it was Adam Baylin.

Adam walked right up to the side of him and Foss "Hello Kyle". Adam looked straight at Kyle as if studying a painting.

"Adam?!" Kyle said blown away that Baylin was standing right in front of him. Kyle's pleasure over seeing Adam again was short lived and Kyle's face turned to that of alarm. Kyle knew Adam didn't come out of hiding unless it was serious. "Adam tell me what is going on"

Adam turned to Foss before answering, "I think it is best if I explain the situation to Kyle alone" Adam said in an order/plea.

Foss did as he was told and left to check the perimeter to make sure their whereabouts were still a secret.

Kyle wanted to ask Baylin where he had been and how he was doing but Kyle was only focused on one thing now, Amanda.

"Foss mentioned a mole, why haven't heard any of this before now?"

Adam started to walk and Kyle followed along side him. "When I left Latnock a month ago I asked the council to leave you alone. I was under the impression they understood and accepted that you may join them one day if you chose to."

Kyle wanted to interject but knew Adam would answer his questions in due time.

"I had really hoped they would leave you to live your life but out of precaution I asked a close friend to keep me posted if the council ever decided to pursue you again", Adam said calmly to Kyle.

"But he didn't Latnock kidnapped Amanda at Prom" Kyle explained.

"Yes I know we knew about the their plans before it happened that is why I sent Foss. Unfortunately you told Foss that you didn't want him there, so Foss did a sweep of the place and we left for my safe house that night. Foss assumed that we got bad information and in a lapse of judgment I agreed, I wanted to believe my colleagues could be trusted. By the time we found out what happened you had already resolved the situation."

K: "And how long have you known about Amanda?" Kyle had an accusatory tone.

Adam gave Kyle a stare of sympathy, "I understand your frustration but you must understand coming by information isn't as easy for me now. While we may have connections inside Latnock getting information is not that easy. Latnock watches all its members so getting out anything without them noticing requires a great deal of delicacy."

Kyle realized he was taking his frustrations on the wrong person, Adam had come to help him. "Forgive me, please tell me everything you know about Latnock's plans for Amanda."

"First off neither I nor my informant know why Amanda was the target, as far as I surmise is that Latnock thinks you are most affected by her. She has become their best way to test and how far they can push you. As for their plans for Amanda they went way further than then I thought they would" Adam explained."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked trying to keep his voice calm, even though it was killing him to know that every moment he stood by and did nothing Amanda was still hurting.

"I was extremely upset at the news when I heard they first interfered with you at Prom but this goes way beyond that. They must have been pleased at how well you performed in saving Amanda on your prom night, they had to see how you would react in a tougher simulation. Remember Latnock is a group of scientists and since they yielded good results when they used Amanda the first time…" Adam stopped to see if Kyle could piece it together.

K: "They wanted to use Amanda as a constant and variably change the situation." Kyle said in new enlightenment.

"Exactly. Latnock has already tested you putting Amanda in physical harm, they have decided to put Amanda in mental harm."

"Mental Harm?", Kyle's growing concern returned.

"Her changed personality Kyle" Adam stated half bemused Kyle hadn't caught that. "Latnock used the very machine that was used in the past on you, the . chair. Between the C.I.R chair and the advancements in software Latnock has made they have produced a machine that can alter a person's memories and reality. However my contact couldn't tell me specifically the intricacies of how they changed it, just that Amanda would not act like herself."

It took every once of Kyle's being to suppress his anger. "Adam, Amanda's personality isn't the only thing that has changed. I have been noticing subtle changes in Amanda's body composition. Everyday her body seems to get more toned and with that a more intense demeanor."

Adam stopped and thought to himself and shook his head, "It is worse than I thought, apparently Latnock has pulled out all the stops this time they want to test you in every way?"

"How so?", Kyle was getting agitated by this long explanation.

"Years ago when you were still in the at Xxyyzzx I created some body enhancing drugs. My theory was if you were every taken out of the tank your body would not have the strength to survive, so I created muscle enhancers to speed up the process. It took me five years of intense study, however such an achievement doesn't come without a price. Through testing I found out that the drugs didn't get to a point and stop like I designed them to, they kept producing chemicals into the body where there wasn't any fat tissue left and the subject died. I decided then and there that I could not rely on those and my only hope for your survival was to hope body could survive on it's own. I thought the project was terminated when I quit but apparently they kept some of the test samples. If Amanda has been on the stimulants for this long she only has about five more days until her body shuts down under the pressure."

A look of sheer horror spread over Kyle, and it felt as though he had just been punched in the stomach. Kyle looked at Adam worried "How do I stop it?"

"I never created a cure" Adam said sadly.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Kyle asked hoping his mentor had the solution.

Adam walk slowly to a chair near him and sat down. It seemed like Adam was searching his mind and exploring every avenue of thought he could think of. A dawning realization hit Adam, "I think I may know a way we can fix everything but Kyle this could possibly kill you and Amanda both."

"Is it the only way?", Kyle said not caring for the answer if it could get Amanda back but if there was a way that didn't put her at more risk he would rather take that.

"Yes", Adam's voice was said but firm.

"Then I will do whatever it takes. What is the plan" Kyle's confidence returned knowing there was a plan to save Amanda.

"You are going to have to enter Amanda's mind" Adam said factually.

Kyle looked at Adam in disbelief, "That is impossible even for me."

"You and Jessie are capable of it", Adam pointed out.

"But that's because Jessie and I both concentrate to make it happen", Kyle did not so much like this plan.

"That is why you are going to have to focus more", Adam said like it was no big deal.

"But that kind of stress on her could kill her", said Kyle with fear in his voice.

"That is why you are going to have be exactly in control over your abilities to do so. However I know you can do it. When you put your mind to anything no feat is too great", Adam said encouragingly.

"I'll leave immediately" Kyle said not wanting to waste another second.

Kyle started but Baylin touched his shoulder, "Kyle you are in no condition to undertake this task. Your body and mind are not what they usually are"

Kyle's anger burst out "But every second I wait and do nothing the more harm that comes to Amanda. I refuse to sit idly by and watch the girl that I love suffer."

"Kyle I know what your feelin…" Adam trued to sound sympathetic

Kyle's rage was going full force "How could you possibly know what I am going through. Have you ever lost someone you love?" the words came out so quickly that Kyle didn't realize what he said until it was too late. Kyle calmed down immediately "Adam I am sorry I didn't mean. My emotions and pain are just taking over my life, I can't even think clearly."

Adam looked heartbroken over Kyle's words, "That is why you can't go now, your unfocused and dangerous, your mind didn't even notice I was in the building tonight."

Kyle realized Adams words were true, Kyle always was able to tell when Adam was near but tonight he didn't know him until he came into sight. "So what do I do then."

"You start training, pushing your body and mind to limits it has never been at" Adam said with conviction in his voice.

"Fine lets get started I have wasted enough time" Kyle declared.

Adam looked at Kyle with definite look indicating to him what Adam said next was important, "We can't start until you get Jessie's help"


	21. Manipulation

11/02/2009 22:21:00

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I had explained to Adam about all that had went on between Jessie and how I had to explain to her we were only friends, that Amanda was the only one who I could ever love in the way Jessie wanted me to. Foss had thrown his head back in disbelief over what he called worthless nonsense, but Adam understood me and my actions he was only happy that I was starting to shape the life that he always wished he had. Still Adam told me it was necessary to save Amanda to acquire Jessie's help. I didn't know if Jessie would help or even listen to me but if it was for Amanda I would do whatever it takes."

(Flashback Memory)

Kyle stared at Baylin in disbelief, "What does Jessie have to do with any of this?"

"You need Jessie to help you with your training." Adam was now said in a scientific explanation voice.

Kyle just look at Adam not following his mentor, "How could Jessie possibly train him?"

Baylin saw the look in the boy he felt was his only real connection to this earth, "Before I left Xyyzzx I was privileged enough to watch the security surveillance footage from your takedown of Madacorp. While your courageousness, level thinking, and the extent of your abilities was phenomenal it was Jessie who impressed me the most" Adam explained.

"Jessie, how?", asked Kyle slightly offended.

"While it is true that you and Jessie accomplished the same feats that day it is much more extraordinary that Jessie was able to do it. Unlike you training and developing your strength and control, Jessie had no training or work to improve her mind and everything she did that day was from raw talent", Adam said as if stating the obvious.

"But Jessie had a hard time and blacked out afterwards" Kyle was trying his best to convince Adam this was unnecessary, Kyle knew the talk with Jessie would be hard.

"Does that make what she did any less amazing? Then you have to take into consideration that Taylor took her in and trained her. While his methods may have been reckless Taylor knew my research inside and out and helped Jessie reach new levels of potential. Now combine Jessie's raw talent with the intense training she did under Taylor she probably has more control over her mind than you do, and if Jessie is anything like Sarah she probably hasn't stopped training herself" Adam's stare looked directly at Kyle trying to study his thoughts.

"I doubt she will help me" Kyle said defeated knowing he lost the debate."

(End of Flashback Memory)

Kyle had not talked to Jessie since the talk they had a little more than a week ago, then again nobody really had. Apart from conversation at dinner Jessie had made herself scarce, Nicole had explained to him Jessie just needed time and it was her way of dealing with her troubles. Jessie only became more isolated when Amanda humiliated her in front of the whole school.

However Kyle knew how Jessie's mind worked so he had a good idea where she was. Kyle knew Jessie would not go to the diner, too many memories that would remind her of him and apart from the diner. Jessie would also not go to The Rack for fear of being ridiculed, so the only place that left Jessie was to go to Sarah's old apartment.

Kyle arrived at the front door of apartment and knocked, no answer. Kyle kept knocking but still no answer. Kyle tried to focus his mind to locate Jessie but she was either was masking her mind from his or he was unfocused like Baylin said, either possibility meant he really did need training.

"Jessie please I need your help!" Kyle said in a more desperate tone than he wanted to.

Kyle was about to walk away knowing it was useless. "Why so I can help you with your precious Amanda?!" Jessie scoffed.

"Jessie I beg you just let me in and I will explain everything" Kyle pleaded, he didn't know why he was getting so emotional but it was most likely due to the fact that he knew Jessie was his only shot at saving Amanda and without her Amanda would be lost to him forever.

Jessie had never heard such vulnerability in Kyle's voice before. As much as she hated it she couldn't shake the feelings she had for him. Halfheartedly she opened the door and let him in then walked towards the kitchen.

Kyle gratefully entered the apartment and followed Jessie, "Thank you Jessie" Kyle said in a thankful tone.

"You got two minutes" Jessie's heart may have mellowed for the briefest of instances but the hurt Kyle put upon her was still there.

Kyle knew this was no empty threat from Jessie, she meant every word. "Adam and Foss came back tonight to talk with me. Latnock is the reason for Amanda's personality and behavior changes. They put her in the C.I.R. chair and altered her mind, and the only way to help her is to enter her mind and reverse the changes" Kyle explained hurriedly. Kyle held a small hope that Jessie would just say okay but he knew that would be too easy.

"And you want me to link our minds together and we can focus in on her mind and save her" Jessie said not moved by Kyle's plight.

"No that would be too much stress, having two people in her mind would destroy her." Kyle saw a brief nasty smile spread across Jessie's face at the thought. Kyle knew he had no other choice than to come right out and say it, "Adam came up with a plan for me to gain enough power and control of my mind to enter Amanda's mind on my own" Kyle paused wanting to delay this next sentence as long as possible "but I need you to train me, you have more control and experience pushing your limits" Kyle finally said deflated.

Jessie's lips wrapped into a smug smile, taking in the savory irony of it all. Kyle, the person who continually told her to stop pushing herself was now asking her to help him do that very thing. Kyle, the guy a week earlier who had basically said he didn't need her like she needed him, now had to ask for her help. Every fiber of Jessie's being was in euphoria over the situation. Jessie still did not want to give him the satisfaction of her swaying so easily.

"Sorry can't help you, save your girlfriend on your own. You like being the hero if I remember correctly", Jessie said with a happy with herself tone. Jessie started to walk away clearly indicating for him to leave.

Kyle knew where he stood but he had to get Jessie to agree, it was the only way. It had to be done Kyle thought to himself, Foss and Jessie were a lot alike they didn't like doing anything unless it wasn't in their own interest. Kyle had to appeal to Jessie's personality, to play her game and he hated it. "If you don't help me with Amanda she is going to be able to show you up again like she did at school" Kyle said deviously trying to mask his trick. Kyle knew this was a lie. If Jessie didn't help him Amanda would die but Kyle was afraid of Jessie's reaction if she knew that part. This was Kyle's desperation shot and it had to work.

Jessie stopped dead on the spot at the sound of Kyle's words. She knew Kyle was trying to manipulate her, that much was obvious. The awing part was Kyle doing it and that told her he was worried. Jessie had already decided to help Kyle before his manipulation effort but just helping him was too easy and he deserved to feel some of the suffering she did. Jessie was however grateful because as weak of an excuse as it was it allowed her to look like she was helping him for her own interest, not his and definitely not Amanda's. "Fine, when do we start" Jessie turned to Kyle with a serious and intense tone.

"Tomorrow, I have already called and talked to Nicole. She said because of the situation we could miss school for however long it takes. I can't risk going after Amanda until I am totally prepared, so as much training we can do the better" Kyle said in an intense and down to business voice.

Jessie had never heard Kyle sound so fierce and fired up, especially over training. By the look in his eyes Jessie thought "Finally, this is going to be fun."


	22. Starting

12/02/2009 07:48:00

Kyle and Jessie entered the warehouse at just about the time the sun shows itself for the first time over the horizon. The sunrise was particularly breathtaking this morning, even Jessie glanced over to look the sheer beauty before they went in, but Kyle who usually loved the simple beauty of wonders such as these didn't turn his head. Kyle had no time for these little pleasures right now. What would be the point of looking at a sunrise if Amanda wasn't looking at it with him. Kyle didn't know why but the way he looked at the world just wasn't the same without Amanda. It was like while the world was still as beautiful and wonderful as ever it seemed empty, hollow without Amanda there to make it special.

As these thoughts went across Kyle's subconscious it did not make him mourn but made him focus on his goal more, he was going to do something about it no matter what it took. Kyle's thoughts were like waves of intensity radiating off of him. The emotions coming from Kyle were so powerful Jessie was forced to look away from the sunrise and gasp under her breath at the way Kyle looked.

Sure Kyle had always been a calm collective person, always in control and the look like he could handle anything. Now though he seemed like a completely different person, he still had all those qualities but it was like his whole body knew it had to be on top of its' game, that there was no room for mistakes.

Jessie and Kyle found Foss and Adam waiting for them, a large rubber pad on the ground in front of them. Adam looked at Jessie as they approached, he knew she looked like Sarah like Kyle looked like him but the resemblance was uncanny, some of Adam's old emotions for Sarah briefly fought their way in. Jessie noticed the stare from Adam and knew what he was thinking, it made the hurt of Sarah leaving return but Jessie shrugged it off it wasn't the time for it.

Kyle looked down at the mat on the ground. "What is this for?" Kyle's voice intense. He didn't care why it was there but what was the exercise and to start the training.

"Your body has grown weak, your worry and self-doubt over the previous weeks has allowed you to go soft. All the progress you made does not show and you need to recover and improve it fast. We don't have the luxury of time to train your mind and body separately so you will have to be constantly training both. To do that you are going to sparing with Jessie" Foss said like a commanding officer.

Jessie was positively ecstatic over this, she knew she would help in training Kyle but she thought she would be stuck to the boring role of coach. Jessie was glad she dressed in her training attire and brought a duffle bag just in case. Training like this was something she wanted from Kyle the moment she knew the truth about herself.

"How is fighting Jessie going to help me gain control of my mind?" Kyle inquired not following the logic.

Jessie shot Kyle a glance, she did not want him questioning this move by Foss. Jessie may have just met Foss but she felt a sudden respect for the guy, it was like he had the same mindset as her.

Adam took over from here while Foss walked over to a small table to gather equipment. "Fighting Jessie physically is only half of the exercise, while you two are fighting you are going to try and enter Jessie's mind, you are going to have to learn to keep control under stress." Adam looked over at Jessie who was obviously anticipating to get started. "While you are trying to enter Jessie's mind she is going to throw up mental firewalls to block you out and from time to time throwing out an attack from her mind as well. We don't know all of what Latnock has done to Amanda so you will have to be ready for anything" Adam explained looking at Kyle.

Kyle now looked back to Jessie half question and half awe, "You can do that?"

"Yes, it was one the exercises Taylor had me practice the most, it is the reason I can block you from my mind when I want" Jessie explained.

"Thought so said Adam, I knew that area fascinated Taylor the most".

Foss had now walked over, "If were done getting the explaining over with we got work to do" Foss said impatiently.

Jessie immediately walked to the center of the mat and Kyle followed not swayed this was the way to go about it. He would do anything for Amanda, but hurt Jessie? There had to be another way.

Jessie saw the worry on Kyle's face, "Why are you worried"

"I don't won't to hurt you" Kyle said softly not wanting Foss to hear.

Foss was about to yell at Kyle for wasting time but Jessie shot him a glance as to say I got this.

Jessie looked dead straight at Kyle, "Trust me you won't." The worry didn't vanish from Kyle's face, "Hit me!" Jessie shouted trying to egg Kyle on.

"But" Kyle started.

"Hit me! Or is Amanda not that important to you!?" Jessie said in a tone that was to rattle Kyle back to reality.

At those words he threw a punch aimed directly towards Jessie's face.

As the punch neared Jessie's face she effortlessly dodged it, "Pathetic" Jessie said in a tone Kyle remembered.

Kyle remembered Amanda telling him that at her door as she dropped the flowers he gave her. That word reminded him that he failed Amanda, he should have been able to tell right then and there she was not herself, but he missed it and he let her down. As those thoughts crossed Kyle's mind the doubt and hopelessness he felt was once again replaced by the state Jessie had felt outside of the warehouse.

Jessie had gotten the reaction she hoped for and could see his whole demeanor change. With that word Kyle erupted into a fury of punches and kicks, trying desperately to disarm Jessie. Kyle's punches and kicks were fast and well positioned but Jessie was still able to dodge with ease. Kyle kept up his attack until Jessie effortlessly delivered a blow that knocked him backwards and to the ground. Kyle was weak from the trials of the past week and Jessie was at her peak.

"Again" Foss commanded, half upset his pupil couldn't last longer than that.

Kyle didn't need to be told twice, he was up before Foss even said a word. Kyle went right back to work doing his best to get past Jessie's blocks.

"Now Jessie put a defense around your mind and Kyle attack her" Baylin said, a eagerness in his tone.

"Finally Jessie thought." As she put up her mental firewalls and prepared to mentally attack Kyle at seconds notice.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I never wanted to do this kind of training but it was necessary to save Amanda, it was the only way. However as I fought with Jessie a feeling came over me that I had never felt before, freedom and it scared me."


	23. Breakfast

12/02/2009 12:43:00

The Tragers were all sitting around the breakfast table in silence. Stephen was reading the newspaper, Nicole was looking over some recent article on teenagers and their troubles, and Lori was daydreaming about how well her first mature relationship was going. Josh finally had enough of the silence, he knew everybody was worried about Kyle.

"So mom tell me again how it is fair Kyle can just skip school when he wants yet when I want to play hooky I have to be spitting up blood?" Josh sarcastically asked.

Lori was annoyed with her little brother, was everything a joke to him? "Josh grow up you know what Kyle and Jessie are doing is important."

"Alright, alright all I am saying is Kyle gets to train and become the next Jason Bourne or whatever, the least you all could do is let me call Andy and we can ditch school for an all day G Force marathon" Josh said in his tone trying to get people riled up.

"Please" Lori said in her sarcastic we all know whats up voice "You just want to have Andy over to venture back into your new found land of promiscuity" Lori huffed.

J: "Your just upset Mark would think you were juvenile for suggesting to do the same."

At this point Stephen and Nicole put down their respective reading materials and looked at their remaining children.

"First off please do your mother and I a favor and don't talk about your dating activities, especially you Lori I am still getting used to the idea of you and Mark."

"Well if that isn't a double standard" Lori said mockingly upset.

Nicole turned to Josh "And I wouldn't worry about what Kyle is doing. I think your main focus should be your grades, the closer you and Andy get the more you seem to forget about your courses" Nicole looked at Josh who gave an offended look "Of course if you want to debate I can always call Andy and tell her your grades are slipping."

Josh looked at his mom at amazement, that was downright low and cunning, "You win I see were playing hardball now"

"On more important matters, have you guys seen what Amanda is up to lately. Kyle knows she is hard to track down now but he was hoping someone would see her."

"Well if you do see Amanda it is only for a second and then she is gone," Lori said sadly.

"Yeah whatever Latnock high-jacked her brain with makes her like a ghost," Josh said in an amazed tone.

"Okay then. Kyle just wanted to know if somebody at least knew if she was alright, around."

"Well personally I like the new Amanda, it takes everybody's mind off of all the stuff I am doing," Josh said trying to lighten the mood.

All other three of the Tragers looked over at Josh.

"What, sheesh Amanda goes haywire and nobody can take a joke anymore" Josh scoffed and went out the door to go to school


	24. Results

12/02/2009 13:22:00

It had become an ordinary scene at the old abandoned warehouse, quiet and empty except for the sounds of a couple of teenagers training. Two men stood out of the way while the teenagers continually attacked each other, each trying desperately to get a successful attack on the other. The mat that had been there previously was nowhere to be seen, their training could no longer be contained to a small space. The two men were whispering, trying to keep their conversation from their distracted students.

"Have you been able to locate where the girl goes everyday," Adam asked.

"It was tough, whatever they did to her she is stealthier than anybody I have ever met. About 4.5 miles North East of here there is abandoned warehouse just like this one," Foss reported.

"Is it guarded?" Adam questioned.

"No she is the only one to exit or enter the place" Foss explained

"I was afraid of that. They want Kyle to go to her it is all apart of their plan", Adam said worried.

"So if it is trap should he still go? The girl is not what is important he has a destiny" Foss said in a serious concerned voice now.

"Amanda is important to Kyle and that is the only thing that matters. We will have to confident that the training he has done will be enough," Adam sad rather glumly not believing his own words.

Jessie stood five feet directly away from Kyle, it was one of the few moments they granted each other to collect their breath, to focus on their next attacks. Jessie just sat their still in a defensive pose, she just stared at Kyle.

When they first started Kyle could barely even keep up with her, let alone hit her. She marveled at how fast he advanced in the days of their training, every move Kyle made was calculated, precise and he never faltered. His weakened mind that could barely even penetrate hers was gone, she now had to do everything in her power to give him a challenge. Anytime she threw up a mental wall or tried to deal her own attack Kyle dealt with it. Jessie knew the only reason she could keep up with him was that she had been training far longer.

Even though she progressed too it was like he did it twice as fast and easier. Jessie wondered how it was possible for him to develop so fast. Kyle had control and focus before but now he had mastered his body and mind. It was as if he was under constant control, knowing exactly what he was doing. Kyle's self doubts and worries and whatever insecurities he had were gone, replaced by a stoic and level headed individual.

Kyle had not wanted to ever partake in training before but now he reveled in it almost as much as she did. Every time she looked into his eyes there was intensity that hadn't been there before, he was becoming the man she always knew he had the potential to become. Jessie knew there was only one reason for his transformation and it wasn't her, he could have done this without her.

Jessie knew in the bottom of her heart that it was the thought of Amanda that drove him to push past the hurt and the barriers. At first Jessie was saddened by the revelation but she grew to accept it. In fact Jessie secretly thought that Amanda was actually being useful for once. Jessie now understood no matter what she ever did or said to Kyle would drive him like this but that didn't matter to her anymore. If this is what it took to get Kyle to realize his potential then she was fine with her role.

They were equals striving to become better, to see what they could do and become. No Jessie no longer envied Amanda but respected her for finally driving Kyle. Jessie would have been afraid before that once Kyle saved Amanda he would fall back into a complete life of normalcy, but after these few days of training she could see Kyle liked who he had become and even when Amanda came back he would continue training with her. In fact she hoped if Kyle responded this much to Amanda, one day Amanda could push Kyle to continue to expand himself.

As Jessie was deep in thought she almost didn't notice Kyle lunging for her, she quickly recovered and blocked him. Kyle kept moving, attack after attack with so much intensity and control. Jessie was doing well until she got an enormous headache that knocked her backwards.

"You let your guard down" Kyle said coolly and went over to help her up.

Jessie accepted his hand and got up, "Yeah well you got lucky". These teases were never meant to insult Kyle, they actually had sort of become game between the them.

All of a sudden a voice broke up their conversation.

"Alright session over. Come over here," Foss ordered.

Jessie and Kyle, as advanced as they were, knew not to disobey Foss. Both Kyle and Jessie grew a deep respect for Foss over the previous days and held him in high regards. Foss even went in and sparred with them every once in awhile, they didn't know how but Foss seemed to be able to still disarm them

"We have done everything we can do for today," Foss thought to himself, "Well I guess we have done all we can do, there is no more time for practice or mistakes tomorrow is going to tell if all this was for nothing" Foss said pretty confidently.

"Foss were you able to find out where Amanda goes everyday?", Kyle questioned.

"Yeah, everything is set for tomorrow. It is all taken care off," Foss stated.

"Thanks" Kyle said allowing his intense training aura to dissipate.

Adam now turned his attention to Kyle "Are sure you can handle this?"

"I have to… for Amanda" Kyle declared his voice unwavering.

"Okay you two have done everything you two can do. Go home and get some rest. Kyle you are going to have to be at your best" Adam said warningly.

"I'll be ready" Kyle said more determined than ever.

"Fine go home, we move tomorrow at noon," Foss said like it a mission.

Kyle and Jessie picked up their stuff and headed toward the door. Kyle's and Jessie's abilities weren't the only things that got stronger in the previous days, their friendship had grown as well. Kyle and Jessie were close before but they both felt like the completely understood one another.

Once outside Kyle stopped Jessie.

Kyle looked straight into Jessie's eyes, the cold stare she was known for was now replaced with a look of warmth and affection "Jessie I want to thank you for everything, I would have never gotten this far without you."

Jessie kind of blushed for an instance but quickly hid it, "Yeah you would have" Jessie confessed.

"No I wouldn't have, when I felt like giving up all I could is think of what you would do in my place and that gave me the strength to continue" Kyle said in a appreciating voice.

Jessie gave Kyle a warm smile and they continued to walk home. For the first time in Jessie's life she was happy with who she was and where she was.


	25. Family

12/02/2009 16:39:00

Kyle sat at the dinner table at the Trager's. All of them seemed to be in particularly high spirits with so much talking and laughter. Kyle just sat there taking it all in, enjoying and savoring every moment. Kyle thought about the few precious years of his life and looked at how far he had come. He came into this world alone and confused but now he was surrounded by people who loved and only wanted the best for him.

Kyle looked at Stephen, Josh, and Nicole. Josh was sharing his latest triumph on his math exam. Kyle remembered the day Josh decided he wanted to be a doctor, to save Andy from cancer. Kyle saw Josh grow up and mature that day.

Kyle looked at Stephen and Nicole, his parents. They had given a home and a life when he had nothing. Stephen treated him like his on son offering him advice on the trials of tribulation of growing into man, even the stuff a normal guy his age should already now.

Then there was Nicole, the woman who had enough compassion to bring home a stranger who couldn't even talk. There was so much that made Nicole special, but it was her desire to help people that made her extraordinary. This woman put everybody else before herself, Kyle knew that is where he learned that exact same tendency.

His gaze fell upon Jessie and Lori, they were talking together laughing over random topics. They had not got along a few days prior, they were making progress but far from the way they were acting now. Lori's relationship with Mark was really affecting her, Lori seemed to be happier and more at peace with the world. Lori had always looked for the problem in any situation but that was changing.

Then there was Jessie, he and Jessie had been through so much together. Jessie had been through so much in her life, continually being used and manipulated by people, but yet she was still strong enough to go on. These last few days had changed their relationship forever, they finally accepted each other for who and what they were. Jessie had not believed that he would always be there for her as friend, Jessie didn't even think that was possible in her life, all she knew was absolutes. Jessie had grown as a person in the last few days and Kyle truly felt like she was starting to see the beauty in the world like he always did.

This was his family, it was as simple as that.

Kyle had not touched his food, but he felt full. Kyle excused himself from table and went into his room. Kyle once again found himself thinking about Amanda and whether he would be able to save her. Kyle knew he had done everything to prepare but the thought remained of him messing up and losing Amanda. Kyle put off the vibe that he was confident to tell everyone around him they could count on him and that he would not fail, but he was still worried about not being able to rise to the occasion.

Amanda, Kyle's thoughts kept racing back to her. He needed to know if she was at least in her house, somewhat safe. Kyle could no longer hear her heart but he could listen for indicators that she was there. Kyle once again blocked out all the surrounding noises until he once again heard the familiar noises of the Bloom's. Kyle found through his new control his hearing abilities had become even sharper, Kyle knew Amanda's body weight and frame so he listened for sound vibrations. Kyle listened for footsteps and even the faint waves of her fingers haphazardly moving across one another.

Kyle could not hear any indication of Amanda, she didn't come home until the later hours of the night now. Another sound caught Kyle's attention though and he moved out of his room and out of the house. The Tragers and Jessie were still sitting together at the table, he knew Nicole instructed the family to let him be tonight.

Kyle walked calmly towards the Amanda's house and up the stairs of the porch. He slowly opened the front door and closed quietly behind him. Kyle found the noise that caused him to come over. Mrs. Bloom laid on the couch, she was passed out. Mrs. Bloom had drank herself to sleep every night since Amanda came home but tonight was different. It was if Kyle could hear all her worries and fears screaming out at him.

He knew exactly what he had to do, Mrs. Bloom was suffering over her daughter and he had brought that pain into their lives. Kyle walked over and bent down next to her, to anyone else it would look like she was sleeping peacefully but Kyle could hear her mind crying out in pain. Kyle reached over and placed his hand on Mrs. Bloom's head, he wanted to take her troubles away. He could not make her forgot about Amanda but he could give her comfort.

With a surge of focus Kyle told her subconscious that everything would be okay, that Amanda would come back to her, and that it was not her fault. Kyle finally felt the doubt drift away from Mrs. Bloom, it would not take away her problems but it would at least give her a peaceful night's sleep. It was the least he could do after all she had been through he thought.

Kyle stood up and looked at Mrs. Bloom and scolded himself for second guessing himself. Mrs. Bloom had confided in him and put her faith in him to save her daughter, how could he think otherwise. Kyle's fears were gone. replaced by determination. He had to get Amanda back not only for himself but for Mrs. Bloom.

Kyle let himself out of Amanda's house and went back to his room. Kyle was surprised to find Lori in his room, he had expected Nicole or Jessie but not Lori.

"Hey" Lori said softly

"Hello" Kyle said soothingly, Lori wasn't in advice or even in lecture stance. Kyle could tell Lori was worried.

"So are you set for tomorrow?", Lori voice was muffled.

Kyle knew what Lori meant, he walked over to where she was standing "Don't worry Amanda and I will come back tomorrow" Kyle said hoping to comfort his sister.

He knew she was worried about him but she was also worried about Amanda. Amanda and Lori had developed a friendship, at first it started over him but soon they discovered they could talk to each other about almost anything. Lori especially liked she found someone she could confide things to that Hilary wouldn't understand.

Lori tried to keep her voice collected "I know you and your abilities have developed and that you can probably totally handle this but I want you to remember one thing. We have watched you do so many things nobody else can do but the one thing that amazes us all the most, is you. I know how incredibly cheesy that sounds but the thing makes you special is the way you can reach out to anybody. If all else fails tomorrow remember that your abilities is not what gives you power it is you that does" Lori was sobbing gently now.

To anyone else what Lori said would not make sense but Kyle knew what she was trying to say. Kyle wrapped Lori in a warm reassuring embrace, "Everything is going to work out, I promise."

Kyle let go of his sister and she walked out of his room still crying but knew never to doubt Kyle.


	26. Wishes

12/02/2009 18:53:00

Jessie arrived at the warehouse at 11:30 am. She was prepared for whatever she had to do, whatever it took to help Kyle. One of the most important lessons she had learned from him that you cannot live for yourself, that is more important to put the ones you love first.

Jessie approached Foss and Adam, who were standing next to the table with numerous books on it.

Adam looked over at Jessie confused "Jessie where is Kyle?"

Foss now looked over studying Jessie's face, studying her. Foss had grown to like Jessie but he still did not completely trust her. In his mind Kyle was to be the only one, she was not created with a purpose like he was.

"Kyle said he had something he had to first, that it was important" Jessie explained.

"What could be more important than what we are about to?!" Foss was angry, Foss hated it when Kyle pulled things like this.

"He said for us to go ahead and stake out the facility and make sure Amanda is there. He will meet us there. He said he had to do this" Jessie was adamant now, she wasn't going to let Foss question Kyle's judgment any longer.

Foss looked completely livid but knew he could not change what was already done so he moved towards his black van "Lets go" Foss growled to Jessie.

Before Jessie could move in compliance Adam had grabbed her hand. Foss looked back when he didn't hear footsteps but went on when he saw what was taking place. He knew what was going on and thought to himself "Am I the only one who remembers the mission!".

Jessie looked at Baylin when he grabbed her hand and looked at his face. She could tell he was going to say something he thought was important.

"Jessie I want to talk to you for a second," Adam said slowly.

"Okay" Jessie said a little nervously.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done here. Kyle would have never made it this far without you. He is lucky to have a friend like you" Adam confessed in a soft tone he only used when he explained a part of himself to Kyle.

"Thanks" Jessie said, she was not comfortable in this dynamic. This was the first time Adam actually said anything other than something that pertained to the mission.

"You and Kyle have grown closer these past days and I can sense you are happier. If you are like Sarah though, then I know something is still bothering you. I want you to know Kyle would never abandon you like I did with Sarah. Everybody you have ever met has let you down but Kyle is different, he will always be there for you." Adam tried to comfort Jessie.

Some tears formed in Jessie's eyes at the sound of Sarah's name, especially when she heard the hurt in Adam's voice as he said it. "How do you know" Jessie inquired.

"Because in the time I have watched Kyle, he has become a better man than I've ever been." Adam told her. With those last words Adam hugged Jessie, "I'm sorry" he said.

Jessie felt Adam's compassion when he hugged her, that he was truly sorry that she had been through so much. In a way she figured he felt responsible for everything that happened to her because it was his experiment that created her. She knew Adam was wrong about one thing, he was a pretty good guy too.

Jessie finally let go of Adam and proceeded towards the van. It was time to show everybody she truly was there to help.

Kyle walked up the front steps of Holy Family. Kyle slowly opened the doors and proceeded down the aisle in between the rows of pews until he reached the first. Kyle walked to the middle, knelt, put his hands slowly together. The church was quiet, he was the only one there. A statue of a man with long hair holding a cross looked down to him.

A small trinket was held tightly in his hands, it was a pendant of St. Collette: Patron St. of those who lost a parent. Kyle felt like he needed to have it with him now. Kyle now spoke in a whisper. It had been a special part of Amanda's and his past.

"God grant me the serenity  to accept the things I cannot change;  courage to change the things I can; and wisdom to know the difference."

Kyle remembered reading the prayer once, for some reason he found this prayer was appropriate and it was one of Amanda's favorites. After a few more minutes of praying in silence he got up and exited the church.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "Amanda put her faith in God and I put mine in Amanda; so it felt only right for me to do the same. I was not sure if a God even existed but I knew Amanda would have wanted it this way"

Once Kyle was off the church steps, reassured in his convictions that he was going to save Amanda, he ran off towards the warehouse Amanda was in.


	27. Face Off

13/02/2009 15:55:00

[A/N: Hey as anybody has read this story so far you may have noticed I have changed between writing styles. I have decided to write the last few chapters without abbreviations (K:,AB:, etc), I have noticed the story feels a little impersonal. This is my first fanfic so reviews and feedback will help me write better in the future. Thanks to all for your continued interest]

As Kyle neared the warehouse he brought his running down to a walk. He noticed that the day seemed to be perfect, not a cloud in sky and the sun shining brightly as if the universe were on his side telling him to push on.

Foss was next to the van Kyle noticed as he came closer to the warehouse. Foss's heart rate was faster, his pulse racing, and his frame seemed to have irregular protrusions all around his body. When Kyle saw Foss in full clarity Kyle got worried, there were numerous weapon holsters on Foss. Kyle studied Foss, two shotguns were strapped to his back, black handguns to the outer side of his thighs, and a large knife clung tightly next to his right calf. The sight wouldn't have shocked Kyle, he knew Foss was going to come armed, but he had enough ammunition strapped to his bulletproof vest to take out an entire infantry unit.

Kyle knew the look in Foss's eyes; it was times like these that reminded him how dangerous Foss was. Foss was ready for war and to put it all on line, probably even secretly wished they were attacked so he wouldn't be bored. Foss noticed Kyle's stare and shook his head, "It astounds me at how much danger you have been in and yet you still look at me like I am insane" Foss said in his you should know better by now tone.

Kyle kept up his disproving stare, "Isn't it still a little much, you said yourself that every time you have tracked her here she has been alone. So what is the point since I am going in alone" Kyle's question was more of search of Foss. Foss took his hands from his back where he was yet placing another pair of guns, "Fourth rule of war if it seems too easy it's a trap. If it gets nasty out here someone has to keep them off your back until you complete your task" Foss's voice was strong and determined, an indication that it was pointless to argue.

There were more important matters than Foss's gross overreaction, "Everything set and you know Amanda is in there?" Kyle asked wanting to get verification.

"Jessie and I have staked out the facility, we got all exits covered, no one will enter or exit until your outta of there. We have wasted enough time you need to get going. You are to enter the door where Jessie is at, she wants to talk to you before you start" Foss was now putting the last guns in their respective holster next to the fronts of his soldiers.

Kyle took another look at the tested warrior, Foss would never admit it but he enjoyed this and relished in the atmosphere of danger. "I'll be out as soon as I can" Kyle shot Foss a look of appreciation and ran off to the other side of the building where Jessie was waiting.

As Kyle approached Jessie he also saw Jessie was prepared for combat, not like Foss and his weapons but she had a look of alertness like she could hear someone's footsteps within a 75-yard radius. Kyle also noticed Jessie's new attire, it reaffirmed the notion that Foss was at least starting to like Jessie. Jessie was wearing a full black combat suit with bulletproof pads in key areas; just like special ops teams wore. Kyle would never wear anything like that it would be another thing that made not feel normal, but Jessie looked completely in her element in that attire as if she had worn it before.

When Jessie saw Kyle she partially let her guard down she felt nothing bad could happen while he was near, "It took you long enough, for a second I thought you were going to let Amanda die" Jessie's voice was in her playful yet sarcastic tone, a voice she was known for.

Kyle was quickly overcome with grief and stun; Jessie knew he had lied to her. Jessie saw Kyle squirm, she knew it was wrong to pull this right before he went in but couldn't help herself "Did you honestly think I didn't know. All the times in our training when I got inside your head."

"I thought I had hidden it. It was wrong for me not to tell you from the start it was just…" Kyle started to explain but had a hard time coming up with the words. Jessie decided to finish his thought "You needed my help and you weren't sure how I would react, I get it", Jessie saw Kyle's face twist into apologetically ashamed, "I would have helped, you know. Amanda may be simple and boring but I still don't want to see her dead. Besides I knew the whole time, you don't know how to manipulate people very well" Jessie kidded Kyle.

He quickly got back to the task at hand, knowing the small talk was over. "Once I am inside barricade the door, when I am thru I will contact you and Jessie…" Kyle paused it was hard to say these last words.

"You don't need to say anything I know. Kyle if there is any sign of trouble in there I am coming in after you" Jessie declared in a concerned voice.

Kyle knew Jessie meant it and there was no use of arguing so with one more look that communicated all his thanks to Jessie for everything she had done with him he entered the warehouse. Time to make everything right and save Amanda.

Kyle stoically entered the dilapidated old warehouse, it had seen its' better days and was slowly falling apart. Kyle quietly took in his surroundings, it could have been his imagination but it seemed to be colder in here as if the old building was aware of the events taking place. There was nothing in the warehouse, it was completely empty and the only sunlight came through small dust covered windows and a skylight. There wasn't even an upper level, it was only the one cement floor and it just didn't feel right. Why would Amanda come here everyday? What did she do in this place for those long extended periods of time?

A irregular dark shape caught Kyle's eyes, in the middle of the room was a human outline crouched like a ball. A horrid idea found it's way to Kyle, was he too late, did he not arrive in time. He kept his fears in check and slowly approached the balled up silhouette, hoping he did not fail the person he cared about the most. Once again he found her in clothes that clearly showed him this was not the same sweet girl he came to care so deeply about, she wore a solid black tank-top black tight jean shorts and black tennis shoes.

Amanda would seem peaceful and tranquil, some might even have thought she was sleeping but Kyle's heightened sense of awareness told him she was either unconscious or it was a ploy to draw him near. He ignored his constant nagging feeling that told him to keep his distance, it was his Amanda that was in front of him and he had to know if she was alive. Kyle went around to the front of her and bent done until he was face to face the top of her blond hair, as he saw it he was reminded of how beautiful she was and once again of how passionately he loved her.

Kyle desired with the bottom of his heart that he could just tap her shoulder and she would stand up as if she was only waiting for him to come for her and just carry her home, back to her life. "Amanda" Kyle whispered softly, as if trying to lovingly wake her up like those who love each other often do. To Kyle's dismay the girl that knelt before him didn't even twitch at the sound of her name, he compelled himself to try once more, "Amanda" once again in his soft soothing whisper.

Amanda was not responding to his voice, he wondered had she already left him, had he failed her? Kyle gathered his strength and lightly placed a hand on Amanda's soft shoulder, remembering all the times he held her close. As slowly as he had put his hand on Amanda's shoulder a hand had grabbed Kyle's arm even quicker. Kyle was still looking at the top of Amanda's head when without warning he was face to face with her; there was no look of compassion or kindness visible just that of anger and intensity. Kyle stared at here for what felt like a lifetime when it had only been a fraction of a second, tortured to not see a trace of person he remembered.

Kyle was too devastated and distracted to notice Amanda silently readjusting her body to deliver a kick to Kyle's right side, striking and hitting him with enough force to push him away a couple of feet. Somehow what Latnock had did to her had given her great strength, much more than would be indicated even with her new toned frame. Amanda slowly stood up and looked at the boy who lay on his side; shocked at what just happened, "I thought you were stronger than that 788127" Amanda said her voice was different more intense, as if there was nothing left of her original self.

She had caught him off guard, something Foss constantly told him not to do during his training, he quickly gathered himself and brought himself to his feet. Kyle analyzed her body structure and the stance of which she held herself, she was standing straight but Kyle could tell she was in position to attack at any moment but something scared Kyle even more, "What did you call me?".

She threw him a mischievous smile, "Oh that's right you like to go by that false name you took, Kyle Trager. To tell you the truth I thought you would have been here sooner, it is obvious this girl is your weakness. We can tell your abilities have improved but you are clearly shaken, unable to handle the situation you now find yourself. It really is sad this girl thinks so highly of you; so incredibly naïve, that you would come through for her like every other time. Such faith merely wasted" her voice cunning and smooth knowing that each word she uttered was driving him closer to insanity.

Kyle had come knowing he would have to face the most trying ordeal of his life but this he never expected. Every sign of the Amanda he knew was gone, replaced by this other person. No matter how much training, preparation, and sacrifice he did couldn't have made him ready for this. He knew Amanda would not be the same but even in her altered state he could feel a small part of her there but even that was gone. "What have you done? Where is Amanda? Bring her back" Kyle's voice went from desperate pleading to anger.

The new Amanda chuckled at this misguided boy's pathetic pleas and empty threats, "What am I not the woman you love? Am I not the same girl who makes you smile whenever I look at you? Come on Kyle don't you love me?" Amanda's voice was sinisterly playing with him.

"You're not her", Kyle growled, "I don't know who you are but your not her" Kyle's voice growing in determination with each word.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "At first I had allowed myself to be fooled by this imposter's disguise. She had Amanda's body but it was not Amanda, as if this new personality was now completely in control. I did not now how this happened but all I hoped was that Amanda was still there somewhere deep inside." (End of Monologue)

Kyle had enough of this, he could still save Amanda. He just had to get close enough and too concentrate on Amanda's mind. Kyle knew to achieve enough time for this he would have to render Amanda unconscious and that meant he would have to attack the body of girl he loved. Kyle's body language and mood changed drastically, he was now ready to do what had to be done, Amanda's life depended on it.

As Kyle started the slightest move forward ready to try to incapacitate the phony Amanda, she started to move. "What you don't think I am not the actual Amanda" the girl's voice was questioning but still showed no softness. Then in an instant the girl's eyes became softened, her lips spread into an innocent smile, and her body relaxed into a state that looked like it was free, "Kyle I love you" Amanda said in the soft, loving, carefree voice Kyle so longed to hear. As quickly as the girl changed to an innocent look she was right back to being possessed and the message had its' desired effect.

Any thought of going after this new Amanda vanished, he could not hurt her when he knew he would also be causing pain to the person he loved inside. Kyle was simply not strong enough to will himself to do this feat. What person could? The new Amanda looked on at the new dejected Kyle and lunged forward. Kyle was still aware enough to block the tirade of blocks and kicks this Amanda dished out. She attacked with such fervor and precision it was astounding, whatever they had done to her came with immense fighting know how. Amanda's blows were not anything Kyle could not handle, while they were focused and powerful his training had granted him the prowess necessary to keep up with her attacks. Kyle could not do this forever though sooner or later he would not be able to stop the constant barrage of kick and punch combos, but he couldn't hit her not anymore.

The replacement Amanda suddenly stopped and looked deeply at Kyle. She was standing only a couple of feet away from him smiling with satisfaction that she had rendered him useless. "You really are quite pathetic you know that. You never even deserved her," Amanda spoke with a harsh finality.

Kyle was so focused on the face of the girl he loved, each word she spoke sliced through him like a dagger taking another piece of himself away. Amanda began to move in for the next attack when all of a sudden she dropped with no warning. Kyle fixated eyes were knocked back to life and he saw Jessie standing right behind her; Jessie's arm extended and flat, stopped right where Amanda's neck and shoulder had met.

He looked at Jessie with his eyes as if too say what have you done. Jessie hadn't even looked at Kyle yet, "And I thought Amanda was annoying before" Jessie's voice unaware that she had done something wrong. Her stare wondered over to Kyle who had a sheer look of horror on it, her look turned to partial confusion "What you weren't going hit her" Jessie said defending herself. Jessie didn't know what his problem was it had to be done. "God that felt good" she thought to herself however knowing it best not to say that to Kyle.

Kyle finally shook himself out of his shocked trance still upset at Jessie, "I thought you were supposed to keep guard outside!" Kyle's voice half filled with anger and annoyance. Jessie gave him a look that communicated extreme disbelief and then a face of calmness like it was no big deal, "I was outside but it had been awhile and I couldn't feel you concentrating so I came in and saw what was going on," she could see Kyle was still not convinced, "I am sorry it had to be done" Jessie finally said hoping Kyle would get over it.

He finally decided Jessie had acted for the best and let go of his hostility, he just didn't want to see Amanda endure any pain. "Thank you Jessie" Kyle said still a little sadly but sincerely, he was grateful to Jessie for being such a good friend. Jessie gave Kyle a warm affectionate smile, "Now do what you came here to do and save her girlfriend," Jessie still said the last word with a little bit of hostility. Jessie was going to give him some privacy, knowing that he could only do this alone. Kyle wanted to tell Jessie 'thank you' by the time he was going to say it she had already turned around and was going out the door.

Kyle now looked at Amanda, crumpled and unconscious on the ground.


	28. Humanity

13/02/2009 21:51:00

Kyle stood there unable to take the first steps. Amanda, at least the body of her, laid sprawled across the floor at his feet.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I had to act fast. Amanda was only going to be unconscious for a short time. Jessie had only caused stress to one of the 365 points of stress on Amanda's body, most likely something she learned from Foss." (End of Monologue)

Kyle made a mental note to talk to Foss about what he taught Jessie. The thought of Jessie being able to easily incapacitate someone was real unnerving and a skill Kyle was afraid Jessie would use too often.

Kyle closed his eyes and calmed himself down, casting all other thoughts out of his mind. Adam had explained to Kyle that the only way he would be able to get into Amanda's mind was if he concentrated solely on her and that meant purging all other thoughts and feelings away. When all Kyle could think about was his current task at hand he bent down next to Amanda.

Before Kyle started he repositioned Amanda so that she was lying straight, it upset him to see her look any other way than her usual angel-like stature. When Kyle was ready he knelt himself right next to Amanda's head and put his hand on her forehead. This was it, this was what all his training had been working him towards. Kyle took one last look at Amanda's beautiful face and soft features before closing his eyes.

He once again focused on forgetting about all other distractions and tried to make his whole body only think of Amanda. Kyle kept his thoughts on entering Amanda's mind, to save her, to bring back the girl he loved. Kyle imagined going through Amanda's body and into her mind, he tried to feel what it would be like to be in her thoughts and personality.

Kyle put forth the right amount of focus and concentration, he could feel exactly the right amount of mental energy to exert. It was as if Kyle could sense what to do, as if his hand was absorbing the information from Amanda's subconscious. There was something wrong, something wasn't working. He knew he had the accurate knowledge to get inside Amanda's mind but something was off. As soon as he released the right amount of energy he should have went straight into her mind, somehow he was missing something.

Kyle opened his eyes and looked down at Amanda, he was running out of time. He ran his mind over all the information he acquired from Baylin; his in-depth analysis of how the brain functioned, the numerous books he read about the expansion of the mind, and all the research he compiled himself. All the information was proving to be useless. He could do the practical side of it but for someone reason she wasn't letting him in.

Worry and fear started to grip him, had he come this far only too fail? All of the events leading up to now flashed across Kyle's head. As these thoughts went through it dawned on Kyle, he knew the answer.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "Adam had told me to clear my head of all other thoughts, that it would be the only way into her mind. His theory and logic were correct but Adam had overlooked an important element in this equation. While purging my mind of all my other thought and feelings I turning off what allowed me touch the people in my life, my humanity." (End of Monologue)

Kyle always marveled at no matter how advanced or abnormal his problems became he always seemed to find his answers from the people he loved. It was only when he revisited his conversation with Lori did he realize he forgot to be him and that was the only way to reach out to Amanda.

With that notion Kyle once again closed his eyes and put his hand on Amanda's forehead. He applied the exact same energy as before but now instead of pushing the thoughts of his life aside he focused on bringing them closer. Kyle thought of all the wonderful moments in his life and the people he cared about most; Stephen, Josh, Lori, Nicole, Jessie, and most of all Amanda. Kyle focused most on his memories and feelings for Amanda.

He saw the first time he had seen her playing piano, sitting in his tub talking with her, the innocent kiss on the cheek she gave him at Lori's birthday party, their first dance, their first kiss, and all the other moments he had with Amanda until he saw their dance at prom. The words "I love you" played through Kyle's head in the voice that could only belong to Amanda.

Kyle focused through those memories, each one playing at what seemed to be like a limitless number of times. All of sudden Kyle felt a surge of energy radiate through his body, and felt his mind free itself from the confines of his body. This was different than when he and Jessie were in each other's minds, their pathway was direct almost instantaneous but it lacked all the feeling he felt now. It was like Kyle's mind was on journey and all he could feel were his memories of Amanda and the happy pleasurable feelings that went along with it.

The ride was slowing down and the feeling became less intense, he could still feel them strongly as ever but they now only filled his mind but still overpowering. Kyle knew he arrived at his destination, but now it was time to wonder what awaited for him once he opened his eyes.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and Kyle could feel the presence of someone behind him but it wasn't Amanda.

Before he could turn around a seemingly familiar voice greeted him, "Kyle glad you could make it".


	29. Mind Games Pt 1

14/02/2009 08:50:00

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "As I realized that I was in Amanda's mind there was relief that one danger had past. As long as I was in Amanda's mind I had enough control to keep her unconscious. However as quickly as one danger had passed another had come to take its place." (End of Monologue)

That voice he had heard it before, it was a sound he had come to despise. As Kyle was turning the voice continued. "You know ya had me worried there for a bit, thought possibly you weren't going to make it this time", the voice said calmly relaxed like this was no unordinary event taking place.

Kyle looked at his surroundings, he was in an almost completely empty black space. There would of have been only him and Cassidy there but there was a large barrier behind him. The wall looked like it expanded forever in all directions, like it was there to keep him from something. If the situation weren't bad enough the wall looked to be some sort of metal with a blue stone in the middle, and the lines around the stone came together to form the Latnock symbol.

Kyle finally saw the face of the man, the person who was responsible for everything he had been through recently. "Cassidy?" Kyle was not surprised to see him standing there but his voice was more to indicate a how. Cassidy just continued to look at Kyle, his mannerisms unchanging "Well yes and no" Cassidy said amused at the conversation.

"While I may look like Michael Cassidy, handsome bloke if I do so say myself, I am not him. I am more of what you would call a representation, put here to meet with you" his voice still coolly explaining.

"What do you mean, how and why is this even possible?" Kyle wanted answers, he needed to know exactly what was going on. If Kyle was going to fix anything he needed to know what Latnock had done.

A smile slowly spread across Cassidy's face "You know Kyle that is what I like about you, you're a man of action but every move is calculated. The how is the easy part my friend. I am merely a software program, a highly advanced program, loaded into a computer. Put here to wait for you to show up, to greet you" With those words Cassidy was casually walked up and extended his hand to shake Kyle's. Kyle pushed Cassidy's hand away, he was not in the mood for either Cassidys games. "Fine be that way" Cassidy said slightly offended.

Kyle continued on, "So if you are a program placed in Amanda's brain are you the one controlling her?" Kyle had to know what was actually taking place. Another one Cassidy's smiles shown across his face, "You really are quite extraordinary Kyle. Very observant and able to put the pieces together quickly, but you grant me too much credit. No I am merely an extra program, merely here to watch the show" Cassidy voice was cold like this was nothing.

"So if you are not in control of Amanda what did you do to her?" some desperation had begun to show through Kyle's facial expression.

Cassidy just looked at Kyle amused, "Now what would be fun in that. I can't make this too easy for you" there was no sound of remorse to be found in his tone. As these words hit Kyle he had of enough of this inaction, realizing that nothing Cassidy was going to tell him was going to help. Cassidy saw the look in Kyle's face change and his body retracting before Kyle even moved, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll kill her" Cassidy said knowing what Kyle was planning, no sympathy in his voice.

Cassidy got the reaction he wanted out of Kyle, there was apprehension and confusion all over Kyle.

"You asked why we changed your girlfriend earlier, the reason is right on your face", Cassidy could see Kyle hanging on his every word. "The night we kidnapped Amanda after your prom we got so good of results out of you we realized something. That trial you were so perfect in the way you handled the challenge, literally nothing was going to stop you that night. We had expected you to rise to the occasion but we never expected anything like you showed us. All our calculations and theories couldn't explain how you did all those things that night. Then Latnock realized something about you" Cassidy paused admiring his handiwork and watching the wonder and horror show on Kyle's face. "We realized it was not the situation that drove you to new heights, but it was the stimuli that had the affect on you. Yes we understood perfectly, emotion is what causes you to act and Amanda is the best way to cause it."

Kyle stomach lurched at Cassidy's explanation. A question loomed in his mind would Amanda always be in constant peril if he was around. Kyle knew this limited version of Cassidy probably wouldn't have that answer. Cassidy had explained why they used Amanda but he didn't explain why this way.

"Cassidy if Latnock already tested me by putting Amanda in danger and I did so well why test me again? What would you possibly gain to know?" Kyle knew the answer already but wanted to hear it in Cassidy's own words.

Cassidy shook his head, was Kyle simply not getting it? "Kyle you know the answer to that, Latnock are scientists. Latnock had to test their hypothesis and theories about you. They had learned physically you were more than ready to handle anything but they needed to test you mentally, your fortitude. We needed to see how you reacted to stress and how well you can handle it. Our surveillance showed us how panicked you became when you met with that psychic. Those few words she uttered about Amanda being in danger caused you to lose yourself and make uncalculated rash decisions. You showed us your Achilles' heel that night… Amanda."

Kyle thought to himself, but he was starting to get impatient with the conversation "How do you know about the psychic?" Kyle's voice was hot and angry. He had been so upset over that day, now he wondered if they were behind that too.

Cassidy one again smugly smiled, "Kyle we are always watching you. But were getting off point. This whole ordeal has shown us just how weak you get when your loved ones are in danger, most of all Amanda. We have watched you grow weak, doubting your own abilities, and becoming unable to cope with the situation. That is why you are in no condition to take me out" Cassidy's voice clear and distinct.

"Your wrong" Kyle said forcefully and with conviction "I am more in control of my abilities than I have ever been."

Cassidy didn't even twitch at Kyle's statement, "Granted you look stronger and you have increased your mental abilities but you emotions are still out of tune. Of course you may try to call my bluff and come at me anyways. I am supposed to warn you though if you terminate my program I will trigger a self-destruct mode and I will take what is left of Amanda with me. Your choice though Kyle" Cassidy turned around to lean against the Latnock firewall.

Kyle had heard enough, he knew what he needed to know. This mere program was not going to intimidate him. This Cassidy was right he had more self-doubt in the last week than in the rest of his life, but not anymore!

As Cassidy neared the wall Kyle grabbed him, turned him around swiftly, and with one arm pinned him against the wall. Kyle was not going to roll over and die, not anymore.

Cassidy didn't even move or speak.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "My mind and body acted instinctively as if knowing exactly what to do, the training I had endured allowed my abilities to progress way beyond than what I need to complete this task. With my hand pushing against Cassidy's forehead I encountered a language I had always understood. This representation of Cassidy was merely computer data written in strands of code. Through the touch of my hand I could suddenly read it all, knowing exactly what it meant and the information it held. The program was not bluffing about self-destructing but just as easily as my mind could read it I could also rewrite the code. My mind took over and effortlessly rearranged the code to terminate the fake Cassidy without causing any harm to Amanda." (End of Monologue)

The figure of Cassidy faded away and Kyle looked up at the Latnok firewall that was in front of him. The data he absorbed from Cassidy told him that this wall was their way to keep him out of the rest of Amanda's mind. On his own he would not have been able to get past it but with the information from the Cassidy program told him how. Kyle did find it strange that he absorbed information about how to get past the wall but it contained no information about what was behind it, as if disarming Cassidy was just another part of the test.

Kyle had no time to question Latnock's motives he had to move on. Kyle moved to the part of the wall where the stone was embedded and placed both hands on it. Once again he could easily read the data behind it but he could not rearrange, to get past this barrier he would of have to decipher the highly advanced encryption. Kyle inputted the data he had obtained and the stone vanished followed by the rest of the wall, if not been for the information held in Cassidy's program it would've even taken him 15 years to get past it.

Kyle looked forward at the now completely empty space and walked forward ready to face what lie ahead.


	30. Mind Games Pt 2

14/02/2009 13:16:00

Kyle walked forward, for what seemed like forever looking for any kind of indicator of where he should be going. There was nothing around and Kyle knew somehow he was going about this the wrong way. Kyle knew the Amanda computer program was in complete control right now, so that would explain the eternal black emptiness. There was no one to carry out the complex thoughts of the human mind with a program running within guided parameters. He realized what he had to do, he bent down and put his hand flat on the surface he was standing on, if there was no one to think for Amanda's mind he would have to do it himself.

As Kyle touched the surface of Amanda's mine he was almost overtaken with the limitless amount of information he could read. Kyle had always been told of the power of the human mind, in fact he was a testament to that himself, but he had no idea how much information was continually processed in it.

Absorbing the information from Amanda would kill her and sorting through it would take too long. What Kyle did next did not follow any logic or reason. He knew he would never be able to explain it scientifically but he just knew what he had to do. He had known the answer since he successfully made his way into her subconscious. When he recalled all of his cherished moments with Amanda and the intense love he felt for her, it was like she responded to him. In some way she was calling out to him and letting him in. It was this experience that showed him what to do next.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "While Amanda was still somewhere trapped within the confines of her own mind she had communicated with me, to help me. She had somehow been able to respond to my emotions, to my love. I could only hope she would hear me again" (End of Monologue)

Kyle felt once again the surge of information and instead of sending out compatible code he focused once again on all the times he spent with Amanda. He thought about all the love he felt for her and most of all his desire to see her once again. The last thought triggered something and Kyle could feel a warm force wrapping around him as if Amanda was telling him she had heard him and she cared for him too. He felt everything around him moving, changing like it was searching for what he wanted. Kyle realized he had somehow gained control of her mind and she was responding to his thoughts. Things were gradually slowing down until he felt everything completely stop.

Kyle slowly opened his eyes and looked forward, there was a long grey object immediately in front to him. He had not seen the whole thing but something about it seemed familiar, like he had seen it before. As he slowly stood up he noticed that the top must be transparent because there was a warm light emitting from it. The light at first blinded him but as his vision started to clear he could see someone inside the long container.

Kyle looked closely and it dawned on him, it was Amanda that laid before him. Horror and shock spread across his face as he realized what he was seeing. It was an exact replica of his pod at Xyyzzx, only this time it was Amanda who was unconscious inside.

As Kyle stared intently at the beautiful girl in the glass wondering what the image in front of him meant, someone else had come out of nowhere.

"Bravo Kyle, maybe you're not as pathetic as I thought" came a voice he had only heard too much recently.

That voice caused the hair on Kyle's back to stand up. He had truly grown to despise that voice, even more so that word. The sound was a constant reminder that it was his fault all of this had even happened to Amanda. Now he was seeing the girl he loved trapped in a pod in her own mind.

Kyle turned around violently, ready to take her out just like he had the Cassidy program. Kyle launched himself at the doppelganger ready to end this ongoing ordeal. All he could think about was getting Amanda safe and her life back to normal, their life back to normal.

The programmed Amanda was not surprised to see this reaction, her programming told her this exact situation had 68.7 % chance of happening. As Kyle's hand's were nearing her she dropped to the ground and took his legs out from under him.

Kyle fell forward a few feet and got to his feet again ready to strike again. Amanda had enough of this, "Hey lover boy I am not going to attack you, besides that you have no chance of taking me here" Amanda threatened.

He decided that this Amanda was right, he had no idea what she was capable of here or what she could do. "What have you done to her?" Kyle's voice was accusatory pointing at Amanda, "If you've hurt her I swear".

"Cool it, you have already won" Amanda said warningly.

Kyle expression turned to puzzlement, this had to be another trap. Still Kyle knew it was best not to push her, "Fine if what you say is true answer me this, why is Amanda in a pod like the one I was in at Xyyzzx?" Kyle wanted to know this question most of all for some reason.

Amanda looked over at her host in the tank, gave a shrug and an unnerving laugh. "It is a little dramatic isn't it. Although that is not our doing it is yours?" Amanda said not showing any expression.

Kyle looked confused at her, "Me… but how?"

"Your mind created a representation of the state Amanda is currently in, you sort of turned the situation into images you understand. Your mind is automatically trying to explain what is going on around you" Amanda's voice was sort of in a monotone as if someone knew this was going to happen.

Kyle sort of understood her explanation but was confused as to what the thing in front of him really was, "I thought Latnock completely rewrote Amanda's personality but if that were true there would not be two of you at once," Kyle said in the way he usually tried to explain things to himself more than others.

"Your catching on quickly, I am not like the Cassidy program you encountered before me. I am more of a subsidiary program to the actual Amanda's personality" Amanda explained.

At this explanation another question struck Kyle, "Why didn't Latnock just wipe Amanda's memory completely create a new program, it would have been easier. Why would they go to the extra trouble?".

Amanda was getting tired of this but something told her to keep answering his constant questions, "Latnock found out from the reprogramming of your counterpart 781228 that you cannot completely erase a person's memories and replace them with a new ones, the old memories seem to find their way back. No they decided instead to create me to have access to the my host's personality and memory. They created me to slowly take over my host and use the things she already knew to break you down more successfully. Besides that the plan was to test you not to change the girl forever."

Hope returned to Kyle's voice at the last sentence, "If this was merely to test me and Latnock never planned to change Amanda then the test must be over. So what happens now, how do I end this? How do I bring Amanda back?" Kyle's voice had hope, anxiousness to end this nightmare.

Another sinister smile returned to Amanda, "You still have one test before we are done with you. Now it is time for you to make a choice" Amanda said coolly.

"A choice?" Kyle said confused.

"Yes a choice. The people who programmed me merely wanted to see how you would react to another test, one that would change Amanda as you know her. Unfortunately for you it is not just as simple as my program ending when I get to a certain point, they have left you to deactivate me."

Kyle still looked confused as to what his dilemma was supposed to be. Why would Latnock make him deactivate the program, what purpose did it serve.

"You have two options. Option A) You do whatever it is you do and deactivate me and leave here. Your Amanda wakes up with false memories of going to New York and failing her audition. All the things she, I mean I did can be blamed on the amount of stress she had from her failure." The Amanda program waited to make sure he was still listening, "Option B) You walk over to that pod and open it up. Amanda wakes up remembering everything she did and you try to explain to her why you ruined her life. The choice is completely yours but choose wisely." Amanda paused for a second "Oh and by the way Latnock wanted me to say Congratulations for reaffirming their beliefs in you".

With those last words the Amanda in front of him became quiet. As the program's commands told her to do so Kyle immediately walked towards her.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "The choice was not hard. I had already had an answer before she even posed the question." (End of Monologue)

Kyle started to move his hand toward the forehead of the Amanda program representation. In a quick move Kyle took his hand away from Amanda's head and hit her directly between the neck and shoulder, she fell immediately to the ground. Kyle bent down and placed his hand on her forehead and concentrated. After he was done the Amanda program didn't disappear but laid completely still, like it was merely only offline.

Kyle got up and walked over to the pod where the real Amanda was, deep in stasis. Kyle stared at the beautiful site that was behind the glass and a warm smile crept onto his face. He did not know how but he knew exactly how to open the pod. Kyle picked Amanda up out of the pod and carried her a little ways away from the contraption.

It was only about 30 seconds before Amanda's eyes started to open and she stared up half dazed at Kyle.

"Kyle" she said softly

The biggest smile Kyle had in a long time spread across his face, "I'm here your safe" Kyle said.

He placed Amanda on the ground and she looked around, she became alarmed, "Kyle where are we?. Before she let Kyle answer she spotted an unconscious her on the ground and a long object somewhat farther off to her that looked like a coffin, "Kyle what is going on?" Amanda's voice now scared.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "Amanda looked around scared unable to understand what was happening. The computer program had offered me two choices of what I wanted Amanda to know but I realized before the program even said anything the choice was not mine, it was Amanda's"

"Amanda please listen to me" Kyle stopped waiting for her eyes to look into his "you have a choice". Kyle stared at her half scared to go on but Amanda's gentle nod gave him the courage to continue, "A lot has happened to you in the past two weeks, I have made it where you can see bits and pieces of it. I am ready to tell you the truth about me, I have realized that I love you too much to keep you in the dark anymore. For the longest time I thought it was my decision of whether or not I should tell you everything about me but the choice is not mine to make it is yours." Kyle's voice firm and loving.

Kyle paused making sure Amanda fully understood the gravity of what he was saying.

"Whatever you decide I will understand and no matter what I will always love you" Kyle's last words he said sadly, thinking of the terms they left under.

Amanda sat there taking what Kyle had told her in, she stared into his wide wondering eyes. Slowly but surely Amanda started to see fragments of what had happened to her over the past two weeks but for some reason that didn't matter to her right now. She did not need to know or question now. All she could think about was Kyle and his question, nothing else seemed important.

Amanda finally broke into a warm reassuring smile and took his hand in hers, "Kyle" she started "if the question is whether or not I want to be in every part of your life, the answer is and will always be yes. I have waited a long time for you to finally let me in, to let me know everything about you. Waiting for you to be ready. How could I say no after everything we have shared? No matter what you have to say I want to hear everything" as Amanda said these last words she smiled another one of her warm smiles that made Kyle feel like he was actually special.

Kyle got a feeling unlike any other he had ever felt before, Amanda's answer brought him peace he thought he would ever have, "I will tell you everything but not here, not now."

Amanda said "Okay" she knew he was telling the truth and didn't want to question his judgment.

"Before I leave I have to do something" Kyle stated in an urgent tone.

Kyle let go of Amanda's hand and went over to the unconscious girl on the floor and placed his hand on her forehead.

Amanda suddenly remembered something, "Kyle stop!" Amanda's tone pleading.

Kyle looked up alarmed and Amanda walked over to him. "I remember something about these last two weeks, somehow this girl that looks like me on the ground knew it and somehow I know it. Something about me fighting in different instances and somehow having strength I know I don't have" Amanda looked at Kyle wanting an answer.

Kyle was now standing again and looked down at her, "I don't want to tell you everything here but yes you did do those things over the past two weeks. Somebody put you on some drugs that enhances the body's chemical balance that allowed you to acquire unnatural strength. Those drugs if left in place will kill you so I have to reprogram your body to stop making so much of those chemicals" Kyle explained a little worried as to why she had stopped him.

Amanda thought for a second "So somehow you are going to tell my body to stop making the drug?"

Kyle nodded.

"Well if you can tell my body to stop making the drug could you make it to where it wouldn't kill me but would keep working" Amanda questioned.

Kyle looked puzzled "I could but why would you want that?". Kyle was a little afraid of the answer, maybe even though he shut down the program Amanda was still having affects from it.

Amanda did not want to explain why to Kyle but in what she could remember she felt the strength could come in handy to her. Somehow she felt more in control of her life and more secure as a person during the past two weeks. She knew Kyle would not like those reasons but she knew what she was doing would be for the best. "Kyle," Amanda said slowly and calmly "you said earlier that you were leaving the decision in my hands, you trusted my judgment. For some reason something inside me is telling me this is the right thing to do. Please just trust me on this do whatever you have to do to let me keep this part" Amanda's voice was full of conviction.

Kyle wanted to protest but knew he had told Amanda it was her decision. Although, he knew if the drugs caused a problem he could always completely shut them down later. Kyle looked at her gently, "Okay", and bent down to the ground and placed his hand once again on Amanda's look alike.

After Kyle was done and he knew the information he gave Amanda's body was safe he picked up what was left of the program and walked over to the tank. Kyle placed the lifeless girl inside the tank and closed the lid. He did not know why but he knew this is what he had to do to give Amanda what she asked.

Kyle turned back to Amanda, "I have to go" Kyle said gently.

Amanda's face turned sad and a couple of tears formed in her eyes.

Kyle got worried "Amanda what is wrong?"

Amanda looked up him choking on her words a little "You said I would start to remember things and when you placed that thing in the chamber I remembered a bit more. The things I said to people, to you, my mother" Amanda stopped at the last word "Oh God my mother, what have I done."

"Amanda" Kyle's voice got strong and reassuring.

"Kyle I said some horrible things to my mother." Then another look of horror spread across her face "Kyle I stole from her" Amanda's voice frightened.

Kyle did not need to hear Amanda explain, he knew the Bloom's were in financial trouble and by the tone of Amanda's voice he could tell she stole much more than they had.

Kyle's voice got even stronger and he pulled Amanda's chin up to look into her eyes, where there were full of tears and hurt.

"Amanda I am going to fix this, everything" Kyle's voice was strong, adamant, and determined.

Amanda's tears stopped and she looked into Kyle's eyes and knew he meant what he said. She wanted to ask how but knew he would explain later. There was only one response she could think of. Amanda relaxed and let her voice get calm and gentler; it seemed so natural to do around him, even under the circumstances.

"Promise"

"Promise" Kyle said in his calm loving voice when they used their favorite quip.

"Then I know it will happen" Amanda said happily.

With that Kyle pulled Amanda into a slow loving hug. They seemed to communicate all their feelings for each other in that one moment. Kyle closed his eyes to savor the moment, something he felt he waited forever for.

Kyle opened his eyes to find himself back in the warehouse with his hand still on Amanda's forehead. She was still unconscious but Kyle wasn't worried, it was to be expected after what she went through.

Kyle scooped up Amanda into his arms and slowly carried her outside the warehouse. Jessie heard the door open behind her and smiled when she saw Kyle coming towards her with Amanda in his arms.

Jessie made the obvious smile disappear, "It took you long enough, I would have been finished hours ago" Jessie quipped.

Kyle looked up at the sky, according to position of the sun Kyle calculated the time to be 3:47 pm. He knew Jessie was only half kidding and gave her one of his signature Jessie looks as to say he understood. Kyle was more alarmed by the thirteen men who were unconscious around her, Kyle looked up at her alarmed.

Jessie noticed Kyle's wondering eyes and his upset expression. Jessie sighed and knew once again she was going to have to reassure Kyle she didn't do anything wrong, "There not dead, only unconscious," Jessie said a little upset Kyle still had to question her, "I had no other choice they were trying to get to you, I couldn't let them through".

Kyle's mood softened and realized he had been unfairly jumping to conclusions with Jessie. Kyle's face contorted into his sorry expression that made every girl he ever met forgive him.

"Besides that this wasn't even a workout after as hard as we trained" Jessie's face looked utterly disappointed "Judging by the amount of footsteps I heard it sounded like Foss had most of the excitement".

At the sound of the words Kyle raced around the warehouse as fast as he could while keeping Amanda safe in his arms. Kyle got worried had Foss got hurt, was he alright? When Kyle got close to Foss's van he looked on in dead horror. There were 57 men spread out across the ground all unconscious. Kyle looked up to the van sat and saw Foss leaning onto it, a happy with himself expression on his face. Even more astonishing was every one Foss's weapons was still in their holsters and none of the ammunition had been used..

Foss saw Kyle's look and laughed to himself, "Unfortunately for me they wanted you alive so none of them brought any of their own toys. I guess Latnock expected you to come here alone" Foss smirked.

Kyle noticed a man next to Foss's feet start to regain consciousness, his pulse was starting pick up and his heart rate was returning to normal, but before Kyle could even tell Foss, Foss had already bent done next to the man. With one swift movement Foss took two fingers placed them on the man's neck and caused him once again to lose consciousness. Before Foss got back up he took a match and a small white stick thing that Kyle didn't recognize out of one of his pockets. Foss took the match and quickly drove it along the man's nose, light the white stick, placed it in his mouth, and stood up.

Kyle was momentarily speechless he had never seen Foss smoke before, Kyle quickly realized Foss was celebrating his latest conquest.

Foss just looked towards the men on the ground, "Man I miss this!" Foss thought absently to himself.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "I looked at Foss, he seemed different. Foss looked like he was content, like for the first time in a long time had a good time. Josh had told me once of men like Foss and that the most accurate word to describe them, "Badass." (End of Monologue)

Kyle was done studying Foss and walked up to him. Foss finally broke his train of thought and saw Kyle carrying the girl toward him. Foss went into his van and brought out a blanked, "Here" he said as he opened the blanket in his arms. Kyle placed Amanda gently in Foss's arms, Foss was confused but put Amanda in the van. Jessie looked at Kyle stunned too, Foss and her figured Kyle would probably hold Amanda as long as he could.

Kyle saw the surprise on their faces but decided to ignore them, "Listen Foss, Jessie I need you take Amanda home and make sure she is safe" Kyle demanded he wanted no questions. At the end of his statement Kyle turned around and started to run into the other direction.

Foss and Jessie looked at each other in disbelieving shock not knowing where Kyle could be going. Foss acted quickly "Jessie stay here!" Foss shouted as he ran after Kyle.

Jessie made a scoffing sound as Foss rushed off, "Yeah leave me here to baby sit sleeping beauty, this is what I get for being nicer" Jessie said annoyed. Another man close to Jessie began to wake and she instantaneously stomped on the mans neck knocking him out. Jessie quickly scolded herself, "I should have let him get up an take Amanda" Jessie thought for a sec before vanishing the thought.

Kyle was fast but Foss managed to catch him before he was at full speed. Kyle had made it half way around the warehouse before he was stopped.

"Kyle where are you going?" Foss demanded.

"Latnock" Kyle said firmly and simply, he didn't want to waste any time.

Foss knew immediately what Kyle was doing, "I know your upset but this is the wrong way to go about it." Foss's voice pleading for Kyle to come to his senses.

Kyle's emotions took over "Upset?! Upset?! They kidnapped Amanda again, only this time they put her life in real risk. Foss they could have killed her, this ends now!" Kyle was not there to argue, his decision was already made.

Foss saw the look in Kyle's eyes, he recognized it he had that very same look only too many times he cared to remember. He knew it was pointless to argue, "How do you even know they will be there?" Foss tried to reason with Kyle.

"Because they are always watching their most prized specimen" Kyle said coldly.

"Then you know they will be expecting this, they will be waiting for you. They will have taken precautions" Foss's speech rushed hurry trying to appeal to Kyle.

Kyle just looked at Foss dead in the eye and with the look of a madman uttered one word "Good!" Kyle's words were soft but no one who heard them would say they had no intention of second guessing himself.

Before Foss could say anything Kyle had taken off, this time fast enough that no one was going to stop him.

"This ends now!" Kyle though as he raced off towards the distance.


	31. Enough

16/02/2009 11:11:00

A/N *=flashback, end of flashback

Kyle had never ran faster than he did that day. The vivid images of what he witnessed the last two weeks and the hurt he saw on Amanda's face drove him forward.

*

_Amanda I am going to fix this!_

_Promise_

_Promise_

_Then I know it will happen_

*

Kyle kept picturing Amanda's face in his head, the way she looked and the tears gently falling from her face. "Even after all she had been through she still trusts me, still knows that I love her" Kyle continually thought "It is time that I earn her respect, to show her she can be safe around me".

It was all Kyle could focus on, everything that had happened between him and Amanda. His complete concentration on those thoughts caused his body to react, as if bending his entire being to his will. It was causing a powerful reaction in him, gradually feeling more connected to the environment around him.

*

_I will fix this_

_*_

His emotions, his feelings elevating his senses to a hyper sensitivity.

*

_Promise_

*

His body started to feel like it was evolving to what he needed it to be, as if his mind knew to redirect the functions of his body to be at it's optimal level.

*

_Then I know it will happen_

_*_

Then Kyle felt the force of it making him stop completely, the extreme sensation of what he felt. There was no way he could describe it, it was like he had become part of everything around him.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "My mind and body had heard me and enhanced all my senses and abilities. I could now see the world in a new way, like it was revealing itself to me. Like I could now read the code of a human mind I could now see everything around me in a similar code. I had somehow gained the power to manipulate everything around me." (End of Monologue)

Kyle was in front of Latnock's gates and walked right through the entrance. There was no need to sneak in, not anymore. Two security guards were waiting for him, Latnock was expecting him. "Stop right there, come no farther. We are instructed to take you in... I said quit walking!", the guard was frantic he was told the target would not engage in hostility. "This is your last warning or will open fire!" the guard tried to hide his fear. "Alright this isn't worth it open fire, he can heal himself later" the guard instructed his partner.

The men opened fire at Kyle aiming for his torso. Kyle watched as half a dozen bullets came flying towards him. Kyle stopped walking and looked at what he saw in front of him, at least half a dozen bullets were flying at him. Somehow Kyle knew automatically if the bullets were to hit him it would take 13 months 23 days and 17 minutes and 53 seconds to recover completely. Kyle didn't move, there was no reason to. Kyle could now see the bullets traveling towards him as if in slow motion, his mind throwing up a natural defense mechanism to protect him. He looked even closer at the bullets and saw past the bullet's metal casing, pass the gun powder inside, he could see the bullet's molecules and the very atoms that held the bullets together. Kyle threw up one hand and willed the bullets to stop, in an instant they all briefly halted in midair and fell to the ground.

Kyle continued walking, not speaking a word or making a sound, nothing interrupting his concentration. The security guards stood frozen unable to believe what just happened, it was impossible. The guards started to move but Kyle had enough of it and brought his arm back and violently threw it forward, focusing on the guards. The guards had lost the power to their own body's and were fiercely thrown backwards into the building knocking them unconscious.

With no more distractions Kyle walked up to the door that needed a keycard to get past it and without thought placed his hand on the lock and released a stream of code that made the door open, his mind doing whatever he asked of it.

There was nobody in the hallway, apparently Latnock had not expected what he just did. Kyle could feel more guards on the other side of the facility but they would not know of his presence, at least not until he arrived at his destination. Kyle climbed up the stairs at the other end of the deserted hallway and found the door slid open for him, the Latnock awaiting his arrival .

The circular room appeared before Kyle with the current twelve attending members of Latnock. Cassidy, who was seated at the side furthest away from where Kyle entered, stood up and started to speak, "Kyle quite impressive, you had us worried there for awhile but…" Cassidy's voice carefree.

Kyle did not let Cassidy finish his speech, in the midst of his sentence Kyle once again through his arm back and sent Cassidy crashing into the wall behind him. Kyle did not let Cassidy fall to his feet but forcefully kept Cassidy pinned to the uncomfortable circular wall. Cassidy was shocked but quickly recovered, Kyle slowly walking towards him. "A little out of character for you isn't this? Quite reasonable reaction given the circumstances but is this really necessary?" Cassidy was in an excruciating pain from the amount of pressure on his body, but he wasn't going to show any weakness.

Kyle took down his arm but Cassidy still remained pushed against the wall behind him, Kyle stood directly in front of Cassidy. Kyle wanted Cassidy to hear this and he wasn't in the mood to repeat himself, so with the slight curl of one finger Kyle lifted Cassidy off the ground to look him straight in the eyes.

Even as strong willed as Cassidy was he did not expect this kind of reaction and remained silent. Kyle wanted Cassidy to hear him but spoke loudly so all members in the room could easily hear him as well. "Is this what you wanted," Kyle referred to the use of his abilities "did I perform up to your expectectations?!" . Kyle waited for Cassidy to speak but Cassidy had already composed himself, "Well it looks like were going to skip the semantics then" Cassidy's voice as collected as ever "and to be quite frank yeah you performed up to our expectations. But Kyle as I told you were not the enemy here".

Kyle all of sudden sensed two people behind him and instantly pushed his hand behind him causing the two guards, who were trying to sneak up on him, to fly into the opposite wall with enough force to knock them cold. At this display Kyle could hear the shuffling of seats behind him and foot vibrations of the members trying to leave the room. Kyle had called their bluff, not in their wildest dreams were they expecting him to show up like this. Before anyone could escape Kyle concentrated, closing and forcing the sliding door shut. The members retook their seats seeing as how they had no choice and how their experiment would react.

Kyle continued now knowing he had every member's full undivided attention, "I told you to leave her alone, not to come near her! You not only took Amanda away you tried to change her, you ruined her life!", Kyle's voice was threatening, "Answer me!".

Cassidy just looked at Kyle still unaffected, "Kyle who are you kidding? You knew we were going to test you again. Amanda brings out all the potential in you, we couldn't just leave her alone."

At these words Kyle pushed Cassidy with more force into the wall. At this Cassidy momentarily writhed in place, "Besides we already took care of all your concerns.".

"What do you mean?" Kyle said still furious as ever.

"Lets just say we always clean up our messes, never to leave a mark that can be traced. Nobody gets hurt, the problems just go away" Cassidy explained as if this was just a game to him.

Kyle didn't want to know what he meant and he knew Cassidy was too arrogant to do to tell him. Kyle was done messing around and with a blood curling tone he spoke "I have half the mind to kill you right now!".

Cassidy did a short laugh that was followed by a cough, he didn't have enough air pinned to the wall to laugh. "Oh please you aren't going to kill anyone" Cassidy tried to call Kyle's bluff. "Besides what is the point in killing me I am nothing more than the face...".

"Exactly! If I want to send a message what better way then to kill the poster boy" Kyle's voice was cold.

"You wouldn't" Cassidy's voice started to waver a little.

"Cassidy since your not a scientist let me give you brief fact on the anatomy of the human body, it is made up of 70% water. Simple right? Well with my abilities I could crush everyone of your organs with a mere thought of moving that water around" Kyle said wanting to get his message across.

Kyle was done here and knew it was time to leave them something to remember him by. "If you or anyone tries to come near me, my friends, family, and especially Amanda I will come back and kill everyone in your little fraternity! Do I make myself clear!?" Kyle's voice practically a yell. Kyle put Cassidy down and turned away. When he was half way to the door turned back, Cassidy was now sitting on the ground clutching different parts of his body staring at him, "Oh and the thing about a secret organization like yours is if people don't know you exist how will they ever know your missing?" Kyle's said in a casual threat people make to drive their point home.

With that Kyle continued out the door.

Cassidy quickly pushed the intercom button one the table, "Stand down, let him go. There will be other chances" Cassidy said to all remaining guards.

Kyle walked out of Latnock and headed back to the warehouse.


	32. Possibilities

16/02/2009 22:37:00

Start and End of a Flashback= *

Kyle was about a mile away from the warehouse when he could feel all of his intensified abilities slowly start to drain from him.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "My mind and my body had reacted to my desires and in turn gave me the power I needed. My body must have sensed that the danger had passed and returned my abilities to their natural state. My entire body felt drained from overtaxing my system like that. I knew Latnock would not stay away from me or my life forever but I only hoped they did not soon realize the trick we had pulled on them" (End of monologue)

*

Kyle was had ran a couple miles until he stopped. An idea came to Kyle that would level the playing field between him and Latnock, something that might give him an edge. Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated trying to contact Jessie telepathically. Through their training their mind's had become much easier to connect, like computers their minds sort of upgraded.

Kyle finally found Jessie and started to communicate with her, "Jessie can you hear me?"

Kyle didn't hear anything for a few moments until Jessie finally answered, "Kyle? Are you alright?!" Jessie's voice was panicked she didn't like the idea of Kyle going to Latnock alone or the fact he was contacting her like this.

"Jessie I am fine. Where are you and Foss?" Kyle questioned in sort of a hurried tone he did not want to wait longer than he had to. Kyle would have pressed on but knew he had only one shot at this and his idea was his best bet to get Latnock's attention.

Relief returned to Jessie's voice, "We're just putting your 'Sleeping Beauty' to bed" Jessie's voice cynical bored tone. Given her current task "Oh we may have another problem. Mrs. Bloom isn't here" Jessie's more asked than stated waiting for Kyle's judgment on what to do.

Kyle felt a little better knowing Amanda was home safe, "I wouldn't worry about Mrs. Bloom they wouldn't go after her. Jessie I need your help" Kyle said having a pretty good feeling that Mrs. Bloom wasn't in any danger.

Before Kyle could explain further Jessie jumped in, "I'll get Foss…" Jessie started anxiously.

"No Jessie there isn't much time so I need you to trust me. Jessie told Foss to go back to the warehouse and I will meet him back there when I am done. While Foss goes to the Warehouse I need you to go home and into my bedroom. Contact me when you get there and Jessie please hurry" Kyle's voice a little worried he did not know if what he had planned would work.

Jessie knew better than to argue with Kyle when he was like this, "At least he seems to have a plan this time" Jessie thought. Jessie broke their telepathic link and turned to Foss that was staring at her.

"What did Kyle say, does he need our help?" Foss's voice filled with concern but ready to leave at a moments notice. "Kyle told me not to argue with him. He said he wants you to go back to the warehouse and wait for him" Jessie stopped there because that was all she thought concerned Foss.

Foss wasn't going to take being given vague instructions, "What is he having you do?" Foss's voice a little agitated he was the one who had always helped Kyle. Foss didn't like the idea of him now relying on Jessie more for help.

Jessie saw the look in Foss's eyes and the stance he had taken, it was no use she had to tell him. Jessie gave an annoyed sigh "Kyle wants me to go over to the Trager's and go into his bedroom. He said he would tell me more there."

Foss looked at Jessie closely to see if this was lie to get him to go away. Even though he was Kyle's protector the Trager's still didn't trust him or want him near. It was probably the very reason Kyle told him to go to the warehouse, Foss thought. Even at a time like this he was looking out for his family. Foss saw no way around this and broke down, "Fine go" he muttered.

Of course Jessie didn't wait for Foss's approval and was gone before he knew it. Jessie was moving fast, knowing Kyle would be upset for her taking so long. She got to the Trager's front door, went in and rushed down the hallway towards Kyle's room. Josh and Lori were the only ones at home and looked up from where they were in the living room.

Josh looked at Lori on the couch and got his usual one liner smirk, "Where do you think the wayward pod child is going so fast?"

Lori just threw a scowl at her brother, "Come lets go" Lori knew well enough now when one of their resident super twins was upset something was going on. Lori got up and immediately went to catch up with Jessie. Josh watched for a mere second before he realized he might miss something cool and ran off towards his sister and Jessie.

Josh froze in awe at the site that he saw. Jessie was standing in Kyle's room with an intense look of concentration, "You think she is going to levitate the house or something?!" Josh quipped never taking things like this seriously.

Lori didn't know why but she knew when it came to Kyle or Jessie it was important, "Shut up Josh". Lori just looked on at Jessie in wonder not knowing if there is anything she could do.

Jessie concentrated "Kyle I am here".

Kyle instantly responded back he still sounded like he was in a rush, "Jessie I need you to listen to me. If I am going to get Latnock to leave us alone we are going to give them something they aren't expecting".

Jessie was a little nervous at his words, "Okay what do you need me to do?"

"Jessie what I am about to tell you will seem impossible, even for us. I cannot do this by myself; my abilities have improved but not nearly enough for what I want to do. I need to amplify my power and I need you to help me".

Jessie was now full of curiosity and excitement, "How?"

"Jessie you and I can easily access each other's minds but we are capable of more. When we were training I could feel your strength sometimes as if I could use it. Jessie if you concentrate hard enough and focus on becoming apart of me I think it would be like you and I sharing one bWith us both together we can watch each other and have an edge" Kyle explained frantically not knowing if he was completely right.

Jessie was willing to try anything when it came to her abilities but this sounded absurd to her, "Kyle I don't…" Jessie started."

Kyle's voice turned to that of pleading, "Please Jessie just try, focus on seeing through my eyes and being where I am."

At these words Jessie decided to follow Kyle's instructions, Kyle never did anything without thinking it through. Jessie focused her mind and concentrated like she never had before. Of all the things she ever attempted this was the most painful. The intensity got to her and Jessie let out an audible scream that made Josh and Lori jump. Jessie could start to feel Kyle around her and knew she was doing it. She imagined being right where he stood and seeing what he saw but most of all wanting to help him. All of sudden Jessie felt like she was moving and just as quickly knew she and Kyle were one."

*

Kyle thought Jessie must had realized the danger passed and it was safe to leave him alone. The experience had been overwhelming, their minds and bodies had fed of another making them able to do almost anything. The only thing that perplexed Kyle was once the rush came he could not communicate with Jessie, the power was still but it seemed like Jessie became like a second person inside of him. Kyle on realized this when he reflected on what he did, some of the his actions were not of his own Jessie must have had partial control because some of his movements were instantaneous without thought, like when the guards who tried to sneak were thrown backwards.

Kyle was exhausted both mentally and physically and decided it was best for him not to try to explain what just happened, all that mattered was it did. A feeling of relief took over Kyle as he approached the warehouse, a place he had come to feel safe.

Kyle walked into the main part of the warehouse and before he knew what had happened Jessie ran up and hugged him. She was embracing him like her life depended on it, like she was glad he was okay. Kyle finally managed to get her to let go. Kyle knew Jessie should not be here; there was no way for her to beat him here from the Trager house. "Jessie what happened and how did you get here before me?" Kyle question was full of worry.

Jessie look of happiness to see him alive did not dissipate she truly felt she lost him, "Kyle I didn't know what happened to you, we are connected for 47.2 seconds before I felt an extreme burst of energy and was jolted out of you" Jessie voice still quivered from her emotions.

Kyle was overcame with astonishment and fear, "Jessie what do you mean?"

"Everything was going according to plan and then you started to have real intense emotions and you started to think about Amanda and then I was thrown backwards from the surge of energy. I thought they had gotten you" Jessie said unable to calm down.

Kyle felt like a little dizzy and his stomach churning. If Jessie hadn't been helping him that meant everything he did and what he felt was all him. Kyle got an intense sense of fear, it didn't seem as bad if Jessie was helping him to do those things but if it was all him that worried him greatly. Kyle looked at Jessie who still looked worried and wanted to know what happened. Kyle didn't want to worry Jessie or even cause to try and repeat the process herself. "Jessie the important thing is Latnock got the message and they may not bother any of us again for awhile. Jessie we will talk more later but I need you to do something for me now. Go home and tell the Trager's that I am okay and that everything worked out, they will be worried" Kyle explained.

"Why aren't you coming?" Jessie's voice suddenly came back to her usual observant tone.

"Now that the danger has passed for now Adam and Foss will be leaving tomorrow and I want to say goodbye. Oh and Jessie thank you I couldn't have gotten through this without you" Kyle's voice sincerely.

Jessie gave Kyle an appreciatory look and a slight smile, "Yes you could've but thank you anyways" Jessie said and turned and walked out the warehouse towards home.

Once Jessie was gone Kyle walked towards Adam and Foss who were standing next to a table in the middle of the warehouse. Kyle's look of concern must have shown because both them asked him what was bothering him.

Kyle explained to them all of that what happened top him and what he did. He wasn't so much worried about Latnock but what his mind allowed him to see. He explained how he saw the world in a different state and how he knew how to manipulate things around him while in it. He also expressed his concern over at how he accomplished it alone.

Through the whole thing Foss showed signs over admiration at what Kyle had done and that showed how important it was to train. Adam had a different look on his face, that of wonder and analysis. Adam could not take his attention away from Kyle after these words.

When Kyle was done he turned his attention directly to Adam, "What do you think about all this. How was any of this even possible?"

Adam just studied Kyle, "It has always been my belief that there is nothing that you can't accomplish, but from what you just told me it goes beyond anything I thought possible. As to the why it happened only you can answer that. The thing that gets me the most curious is that you could see the world differently, like you said you could tell everything about it." Adam explained to Kyle.

"What do you think it means" Kyle's question still full of concern hoping his mentor could explain.

"Kyle I can't be sure but it is possible your mind and body brought you to a state where you could see other planes of existence. To allow your eyes to see what is hidden beneath the surface." Adam explained not sure if it was even possible.

Kyle looked confused "Planes of existence?"

Adam was staring straight at Kyle still wondering if what Kyle told him was true, "It has been theorized that the world we see around us is only the surface of what really is there. That there are things not visible to the human eye. Scholars on the subject believed that possibly humans will evolve as a species and in time we will see more of these planes of existence. Nobody knows for sure how many planes exist or if there are any but the originator of the idea H.P. Blavatsky believed there to be seven planes. If you could see any of these planes it would be a breakthrough that would put our knowledge way ahead of its time" Adam thought about all the possibilities there were with this kind of knowledge.

"Can you produce the effects again!?" Adam was full of excitement letting the scientist side of him show.

Kyle didn't need time to think, he already knew the answer to Adam's question. Kyle knew the reaction he felt was caused by his mind and body focusing on his will. He knew he couldn't repeat it on the spot because he did not have control of his abilities when it happened or stopped. Also given the intense power and frightening affect Kyle didn't know if he wanted to. Kyle looked at Adam with a straight face, "No I never really had control of the reaction, my body only granted me that power to allow me to do what needed to be done. My body produced the effect trying to protect me and when it sensed the threat was gone it disappeared".

Adam got a disappointed look about him but realized it was probably for the best, "Okay Kyle if you are to control this ability it will happen it time. In the meanwhile you don't need to worry about this. Go home focus on your friends and family. Foss and I will be back to check on you from time to time."

"Wait! Adam before you go I need your help with something" Kyle said earnestly to his mentor.


	33. Talk

19/02/2009 07:48:00

"It had been an unusual day", Carol Bloom thought to herself. She had awakened that morning feeling different like nothing was wrong, which was odd given everything that was happening around her. She knew Amanda was still not herself but she awoke with the feeling that it was all going to work out, that she needn't worry about it. Carol Bloom couldn't explain it but she felt secure enough in those feelings that she could continue her day to day routine like it was normal.

Carol Bloom had showered and got ready for work, she usually didn't go to work on Saturdays but since she hadn't went in at all the previous week she knew she had to go. The fear had loomed in her mind that her boss might fire her for skipping work for a week, lord only knew what she would do if she got fired. To Carol's surprise her boss was not angry with her at all, in fact exactly the opposite. Before she knew it her boss told her that he had been overworking her and taking her for granted and not only that but he felt she had earned a sizeable raise.

Carol was shocked about the whole event but she didn't argue with his logic, the fact was she was a hard worker. Her mood carried over for the rest of the morning until she went home for lunch, mainly to check if her feeling of her daughter coming back to her were right. Carol came home to a feeling of momentarily disappointment but decided what she had felt that morning could not lie to her.

As Mrs. Bloom was going through her mail in the kitchen she came across the bill from the credit card company. Her heart sunk when she came across the letter, not wanting to know how much her daughter had rang up. As she opened the letter Mrs. Bloom almost fainted, if the surprise of her raise shocked her it compared nothing to this. Apparently there was a contest done by the credit card company that totally paid off a member's credit card, and she was their winner. Carol never remembered entering any contest or that a credit card company would do anything like that but she just put it as another sign that everything was going to be fine.

Then Mrs. Bloom came across an unusual letter, it had no addresses on it just her name on it. Carol studied the envelope it was plain but it was odd there was nothing indicating who it was from. Mrs. Bloom casually opening the letter thinking it was from a neighbor or something but once again was thrown into disbelief at what the envelope contained.

An anonymous letter from somebody who claimed they knew her husband. The letter went on to say how Rick had been there for them in their time of need and he always wanted to return the favor. That he was upset when he heard or Rick's passing away and how hard it must have been for her. He went on to say that this was his way of repaying him, to honor the memory of his friend. The letter went on saying that an account had been set up under her name at her bank for Amanda to go to college with, that it was the best way he thought he could say thank you.

Mrs. Bloom sat there her eyes wide with disbelief, she did not know what was going on today but only a smile came over her face. Somebody, somewhere was looking out for her. All of these thoughts were at the forefront of her mind as she pulled into her driveway back from work. Mrs. Bloom went in the house and was going to her room when she noticed a figure in the room to her left as she came up the stairs. Mrs. Bloom saw her daughter lying sound asleep and went in to look at her. As she looked down at Amanda she could tell by the content look on her daughter's face that her Amanda had indeed finally come back to her. Carol Bloom leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the forehead and whispered "I missed you". Mrs. Bloom exited Amanda's room letting a few tears to escape her eyes, only this time they were tears of joy.

Kyle arrived back from the warehouse, the sun now setting on the horizon. It was going to be a clear cool evening and Kyle got a slight smile over how it seemed all the signs were telling him that it was going to be alright. Kyle entered the Trager house to find everyone waiting for him in the living room, Kyle felt like he was reliving the same moment when he told the Trager's about his secrets. He was surprised and grateful to find that they did not expect him to tell them the whole story and that his smile and mood told them everything they needed to know.

Josh however started to protest, "It is one thing not to be part of Kyle's James Bond experiences but now we don't get to hear about them either."

Lori shot her brother one of her looks and elbowed him in the arm, "I seriously don't know how Andy puts up with you" Lori said to Josh before dragging him out of the room.

Stephen just patted Kyle on the shoulder, "We all knew you were going to come through" Stephen said in his fatherly voice before retreating to the kitchen.

Jessie just gave Kyle a small smile before leaving the room, she already knew what Kyle was about to do. It half broke her heart to see Kyle take this next step but through what they shared in their training this week learned that they would always be close friends.

Nicole was the last to face Kyle, her eyes started to well up but she just hugged Kyle, again giving one of the motherly embraces that gave Kyle comfort. No matter how many extraordinary things her son did she just saw him as a teenage boy who had to deal with more than he should have to, and was always afraid that one day may not come home. She let go of Kyle and looked at him and gathered some of her composure, "Lets go to the kitchen, I didn't feel like cooking so we got pizza" Nicole tried to display a voice of normalcy to her son.

Kyle looked at Nicole with his look that assured her that everything was going to work out, "Nicole there is something I need to take care of first but it isn't anything to worry about… I hope" Kyle's last words were rather meek.

Nicole knew exactly what her son meant and gave him an encouraging smile, "Don't worry everything will work out". With those simple words Nicole turned to leave before turning back to Kyle "Oh and take all the time you need tonight, this is too important for you to rush" Nicole tried to give her son some last minute advice.

Kyle looked at Nicole appreciatively and told her the simple words he always told her "Thank you", no matter how many times Kyle told Nicole those words they always held the same weight and meaning.

Kyle walked into his room and put on of the white and blue plaid button up shirt Nicole and Lori told him he looked good in and the best pair of jeans he owned. Thoughts of how this evening was going to go kept a bit of worry in his mind, but he had made a promise to Amanda to tell her everything.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "As I waited for somebody to answer the door anticipation of what to come made me nervous. Even though Amanda knew there was something more about me then what there appeared to be, I was still scared over how she would react to the actual truth. All of my fears suddenly vanished when Amanda opened the door, Lori was right I only needed to have faith in Amanda" (End of Kyle's Monologue)

Kyle couldn't help but lovingly stare at Amanda, he didn't know why but she looked as beautiful as he ever saw her. Most any other guy may have disagreed with him because of the outfits she wore over the previous week but the way she looked now Kyle wouldn't want it any other way. Amanda stood before Kyle wearing a cream colored sweater that hugged her body but in a classy appropriate way, a pair of the blue jeans that fit her well, a black pair of shoes, and the thing Kyle missed most of all the gold locket hanging around her neck. The outfit was too warm for this time of year, but Kyle put together that Amanda probably saw the clothes in her room and what she had woke up in and felt a little vulnerable so this was her way of dealing with that.

Kyle just looked at Amanda, "You look beautiful" Kyle was genuine in his remark which made Amanda blush a little. Kyle watched her reaction and was reminded of how much he missed it.

Amanda stepped out of the door and closed it behind her. "Really, from the way my mother told me I dressed this week I thought you would be disappointed.", Amanda already knew what Kyle's answer would be but she liked to hear him say the sweet things he always said like it was natural.

Kyle just kept looking into Amanda's eyes, something he felt he couldn't stop right now even if he wanted to. "Amanda you look more beautiful now then you have this whole week, the person this passed week was not you and the thing that makes you most beautiful no matter what you wear is you", Kyle said with sweet honesty that anybody who heard it knew he wasn't lying.

Amanda had known Kyle was, well going to be Kyle, but his answer was even better than she had hoped. Amanda couldn't help but hug Kyle, she felt like he had been missing from her for so very long. "If Hilary were the same size as me I would give her those clothes, they are more of her style anyway", Amanda tried to make a light joke.

Kyle saw the look from Amanda he got when he said something right that he didn't know what he said, and before he knew it was wrapped in the loving embrace of Amanda he had also forgot just how much he missed.

Kyle couldn't help but feel satisfied yet surprised, "I thought you would be upset with me", Kyle confessed a little worried.

Amanda let go of Kyle and looked at him and couldn't help but show him a playful smile when she saw the worried look Kyle got when he was afraid he upset her. "Kyle I know what happened to me this last week wasn't your fault, you love me too much to let anything happen to me on purpose", Amanda said soothingly.

With Amanda's latest comforting words Kyle was reminded of why he was there, having been sidetracked by his feelings of seeing the Amanda he had come to love so much. "Amanda I told you that I wanted to tell you everything about me, that I want you to be apart of every aspect of my life. What I want to tell you may be hard to hear and you may even not believe some of things I say but they are the truth. Amanda I want this to be your choice, if this is what you really want", Kyle's voice was sincere.

Without looking away or thinking about it, "Kyle I have always wanted to know everything about what makes you, you. Nothing you tell me is going to change that."

A flood of relief came over Kyle, "Amanda I want to tell you everything but not here. Will you take a walk with me?".

Amanda's loving look turned solemn at these words, "Kyle I want to but I don't think my mom would allow it. She isn't blaming me for anything, saying something told her that it wasn't my fault. She is playing it off as God had told her last night in her dreams that none of this was her or my fault, but it was you wasn't it?" Amanda stopped her thought waiting for Kyle's answer.

Kyle just gave Amanda a reassuring nod, which Amanda knew meant, he would explain it to her like everything else.

Amanda gave Kyle another look of thanks for helping her mom, "Well even though my mom isn't upset with me I doubt she would let me go anywhere tonight", Amanda's voice was low and dejected. She wanted to hear what Kyle had to tell her, but most of all she just wanted to be with him.

Kyle lifted his head from Amanda's gaze for the first time that night to look over at the window next to Amanda's piano. Kyle had noticed Mrs. Bloom there since he first started talking to Amanda but unlike the other day Mrs. Bloom's body language was different. Amanda followed Kyle's line of sight and a small frown when she saw her mom spying on them, but Amanda's look turned to that of surprise when her mom just nodded and walked away from the window.

After Amanda got over her short moment of shock she found Kyle looking at her, once again looking at her like he had never seen anything quite like her before. "How did you…", Amanda got a small flirty smile on her face and she knew the answer, "oh it is you".

Kyle gave another smile and held his hand out for Amanda. Amanda just took his hand in silence and followed him down the porch steps and up the street. As they walked Amanda couldn't help but look at Kyle, but she briefly broke her gaze to notice how perfect the evening was. Amanda looked up at the sky, the brightness of the stars only seemed to be outdone by the light from the full moon. She knew she should be more upset about everything that had happened to her but walking with Kyle seemed to drive everything wrong with her life away, as if everything was perfect.

The word 'perfect' brought Amanda's mind out of clouds and had to ask Kyle about something, "Hey Kyle" Amanda began softly.

Kyle didn't stop walking but slowed the pace so they were just gently advancing, "Yes Amanda" Kyle said not really thinking of anything else.

"I know you are about to tell me everything but I have to ask you about something" Amanda confessed and waited for Kyle's response.

Kyle knew it had to be important for Amanda to bring it up, "Whatever you ask I will try to answer" Kyle said slowly half afraid of what she would ask first.

"You said earlier today when you were in my mind…" Amanda started.

Kyle looked down at Amanda with an expression that she knew meant he wasn't ready to explain that yet.

"It isn't about that but what you said before you left, about how you were going to fix this…" Amanda explained.

Kyle's curiosity was peaked now, what did Amanda have to discuss about that part.

Amanda went on, "Well you said you were going to fix everything but I didn't know what you meant until my mom told me what happened to her."

Kyle stopped for the briefest second and got concerned but figured it was best not to show it until he knew exactly what Amanda meant.

"It seemed much of the problems that have been hurting my mother and I lately somehow magically got resolved today…" Amanda waited to see if Kyle had anything to add but when nothing came continued "my mom thinks their all just coincidences but today my mom got a raise…"

Kyle cut Amanda off at the news, "That's great your mom deserves it" Kyle said happily hoping that was it.

"Well that is only the start of it, we also won a sweepstakes that got our credit card bill totally wiped clean but my mother claims she never even heard of such a contest before. My mom was pretty shocked by the news but got an even bigger surprise when she opened up another letter that some guy, who claimed to be an old friend of my dad's, had opened up a bank account with enough money to send to send me to college" Amanda kept her tone calm but excitement over the news showed through.

"Really" Kyle managed weakly.

"Then there is the last part my mother doesn't even know about" Amanda voice now if this next piece of news didn't worry her.

"What is that", Kyle said hesitantly. Kyle liked that all these things were happening for Amanda and her mom but didn't like that he knew who was behind it.

"I figured since I have been skipping school this whole week my grades would have plummeted but when I checked my grades online all my assignments were turned in and I got A's. My record didn't even show any absences or anything", Amanda said breathlessly. "I thought even you couldn't possibly do all that but then I found a letter for you under my pillow".

"Letter?", Kyle asked blankly.

"Here I have it with me", Amanda reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small envelope, "I didn't open it".

Kyle for the first time came to a stop and took the letter from Amanda, a cursive writing of the name Kyle on the front. Kyle carefully opened the letter and read the note inside to find only one line was written, "I told you we always clean up our messes". A look of anger came over Kyle but quickly banished it away, he would deal with Latnock if he had to.

Amanda saw Kyle get mad and had to ask, "Kyle what did it say?".

Kyle looked down at Amanda the concern written on her face, "Amanda I will explain everything to you inside", Kyle said honestly.

"Inside…" Amanda began as she looked around at where she was at and realized Kyle and her were standing at the entrance to Lancaster Park. "Alright" Amanda said softly.

Kyle once again held out his hand for Amanda's and they proceeded into the park.


	34. Finale

21/02/2009 09:52:00

As Kyle and Amanda entered the garden, that had become a cornerstone of their relationship, Amanda feelings of bliss were dampened. Amanda looked around at the now the dark area, "I guess they shut off the lights early tonight… I guess we can go to The Rack instead." Amanda said glumly and sadly turned around to leave".

"Amanda wait" Kyle said softly catching Amanda by the hand before she left.

"What is it Kyle…" Amanda fell silent as she looked at her boyfriend who for a moment had a look of intense concentration on his face. Amanda watched in wonder as the lights around the garden turn on one by one.

Amanda did not know why what Kyle did surprised her, in fact he done it for her before. Amanda let her mouth fall slightly open as she thought about that night.

*

"I didn't know the lights out here twinkled"

"Only for you"

*

Amanda did not know why but that was her favorite memory of Kyle. To her that evening displayed all the things she loved about him; selfless, romantic, resourceful, thoughtful, and most of all inspiring. Kyle would always do anything for her no matter the cost to him, Amanda thought.

Kyle opened his eyes to find Amanda's mouth partially open. Kyle just simply smiled at her astonishment "Lets sit down"; Kyle said gently and led Amanda to the bench that sat in front of the fountain.

Kyle couldn't help but let his mind wonder back to the moment of the first time Amanda and him were in the park together.

*

"What's that look?"

"You're the mind reader… you tell me"

*

Kyle and Amanda sat on the bench just looking at the fountain, water floating through the cool night air. The combination of the moonlight and light from around the fountain gave water a breathtaking effect.

Amanda sat there contently just taking in the natural beauty around her and the wonderful feeing of witnessing it with Kyle. She made herself a promise not to rush him tonight, she knew he would tell her everything but thought it best to let him do this at his own pace, she knew whatever it was he was going to tell her must be tough for him.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "It seemed Amanda and I were going to take another step forward in our relationship… complete honesty. Even though I knew Amanda would probably be able to handle anything I told her. It scared me to think that our relationship could change after tonight, that she may not seem me as the same person. I would have been perfectly content to watch the effects of the light on the water in the fountain, and most of all the way the it all seemed to have the same effect on Amanda" (Kyle's Inner Monologue)

Kyle decided if he were ever going to have enough courage to continue now would be the time. Kyle took a deep breath that broke Amanda's fixation on the fountain, "Amanda before I start I want to tell you that no matter what I say tonight effects the way I feel about you. Amanda I have loved you from the first moment I saw you and I want you to know that will never change".

Amanda looked at Kyle and saw the underlying fear that he tried to keep hidden from her in his eyes. "Kyle there is nothing that you can say that is going to make me feel any different about you", Amanda said honestly trying to get rid of the fear Kyle had.

Kyle gave a weak smile at her comforting words but nothing now could appease the way he felt right now, his stomach was in knots. "Amanda I want to start from the beginning and tell you everything from there. Most of what I say may not make sense until you have heard everything…" Kyle paused to see Amanda's reaction.

Amanda nodded her head that she understood and squeezed his hand that she hadn't let go of since they arrived, and squeezed it a little harder trying to give Kyle the courage to continue.

(Kyle's Inner Monologue) "Like I did with the Tragers I started to tell Amanda everything about my life, but telling Amanda my secrets was different. Instead of only explaining the major points like I did with the Tragers, I wanted Amanda to truly know everything and give her every detail. For the most part Amanda sat next me to me never taking her focus off of me or my words but at some of the more critical events she let out a gasp or allowed a few tears to fall against her beautiful face. I knew everything I told her was hard to handle but as I went on she seemed to be getting closer to me as if captivated by every word, like every new piece of the puzzle answered another question. It was over an hour before I finally got through, Amanda needed to know everything." (End of Monologue)

When Kyle was finished he took both of Amanda's hands and held them in between his, "Amanda I know this is a lot to handle and you may be unsure about me, about us. I want to make sure that after tonight you have no doubts of who I am. Amanda if there are any questions you have about me or anything that your unsure about, I want you to know you can tell me", Kyle's voice was strong and comforting.

At Kyle's words a flood of questions were on the tip of her tongue but for some reason one question bothered her the most, "Kyle I understand why this was so hard for you to tell me the truth, actually you may be the first guy ever to have a good excuse for keeping secrets from his girlfriend. I mean did you honestly think this would change how I felt about you?" Amanda's voice tender and supportive not a hint of accusation.

Kyle looked at her with his wonderig look, "It wasn't that I didn't think you would understand or that you would reject me. What worried me the most was you wouldn't look at me the same", Kyle's voice unsure but sincere.

"Look at you the same", Amanda was a little confused.

"Amanda the first day I came to live with the Tragers and you and your mom came over", Kyle said slowly.

"Yes", Amanda's reply simple still unsure of where this was going.

"Well in that moment when you looked at me I didn't feel out of place, like I belonged. When you look at me it is the only time I feel normal and I was afraid when you knew the truth about me I would lose that, you wouldn't see me the same way", Kyle's voice a little deflated.

"Is this the look you're talking about", Amanda said as she looked at Kyle with the expression she always gave him when he said something right.

Kyle looked at Amanda happily and gave a small smile, knowing she was trying to put all his doubts to rest.

"Kyle I could never look at you differently because no matter where you come from your still the same person I love. My religion has taught me a person's past is not what is important. What is important is that you're here now, with me", Amanda said lovingly. "Living in a pod for sixteen years isn't so different, my mom tries to keep me living inside a bubble", Amanda giggled at her own analogy.

Kyle got a confused look, "But you don't live…"

"It is just an expression", Amanda's face formed a small "O", "at least it is clear now why you don't understand expressions now", Amanda laughed at this realization. "You know that may be something I will have to teach you, … among other things"; Amanda got a sly smile and a flirty look she used rarely.

Kyle wanted to ponder what she meant by that last statement but Amanda had a different topic to discuss.

Amanda eyes and expression turned a little solemn at this next subject, "So I know understand why you are drawn to Jessie now, your connection makes you two unique…" Amanda becoming sadder with each passing word.

Kyle gave Amanda a loving stare that stopped her in the middle of her rant, "Amanda you don't have to worry about Jessie's and my relationship like that. I think we both came to an understanding this week", Kyle explained calmly thinking that was all he had to say.

Amanda's eyes got bigger wanting to know more about this topic, "What do you mean? Jessie wants to be with you and she is the…" Amanda was getting carried away again.

Without warning Kyle moved his lips passionately to meet Amanda's in the middle of her sentence and continued to kiss her until he knew her worries were put to rest. Kyle finally moved away from Amanda, who had her eyes closed enjoying the reassurance. Amanda finally realized he had started to move away and her eyes open with a dazed look, "wow" was all she could whisper.

"Jessie saw this week through our training that you are what

inspires me and makes me want to be better person. It may be hard for her at first but she has accepted that all we are is close friends", Kyle said to Amanda softly.

At these words it was Amanda's turn to kiss Kyle fiercely, to her this was the best piece news she ever got. Amanda only moved her head away from his when she was getting dizzy from the lack of breath.

Kyle smiled and decided to tease Amanda, "Is it just me or are you most excited to hear about Jessie and I only being friends?"

Amanda got a little embarrassed, "Well when you hear your boyfriend tell you he has a psychic connection to another girl it is a troubling", Amanda retorted playfully.

Kyle looked at Amanda seriously, "Actually I think you and I may share a bond also".

Amanda wondered what Kyle meant, "We do?"

Kyle's voice was still serious, "Amanda when I tried to enter your mind today I would have failed if it weren't for you. This whole week I spent training trying to enter your mind would have been not enough. When I concentrated on entering your mind nothing happened and I panicked and horrible thoughts of losing you surrounded me. I thought I had lost to you but then an overpowering calmness came over me. It felt as if you were calling me and I started to think about you and the love that I had for you. The stronger my thoughts got the more I felt you were connecting with me".

Amanda's had a look of surprise, "What do you think it was?"

Kyle gave Amanda a sincere stare a little panic in voice, "I don't know how to explain it but I think our souls connected in a bond that was stronger than anything else I ever felt."

Kyle received another one of his favorite Amanda smiles that told him he said something right but all he did was tell the truth. Amanda decided she had heard enough to be happy and laid her head on his shoulder to resume to look out into the night air.

Kyle was happy about Amanda's reaction to everything but it concerned him that she hadn't questioned him about Latnock. "Amanda", he said softly.

"Hmm", Amanda said peacefully.

"Amanda are you not upset about what Latnock did to you or the fact that I couldn't save you sooner?" Kyle's voice was a little shaky.

Amanda removed her head from Kyle's shoulder and looked at him. "Kyle I don't blame you for anything Latnock did to me, you couldn't have known they were going to kidnap me to get to you…" Amanda's voice supportive.

"But I should have known from the first moment I saw you when you got home there was something wrong. When you left you were so mad at me over everything that I started to doubt myself and…" Kyle got more upset as he went on.

"Kyle!" Amanda said a little louder than she wanted to, "It wasn't your fault… when I left I lashed out of you more than I should have". Amanda's eyes started to form a few tears, "You didn't deserve what I said to you and when I was in the airport I tried to call and apologize but they got me before I could tell you I was sorry".

Kyle moved closer and hugged Amanda to console her.

"If I didn't act so childish over prom and the psychic none of this would have happened", Amanda confessed and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

Once Amanda gained full composure of herself Kyle felt it was time to ask her the question that bothered him the most, "Amanda I know you okay with everything I told you but Latnock probably won't stop. Are you okay with this, to constantly look over your shoulder having to worry about if somebody is after you to get to me?" Kyle said exasperated.

Amanda already had answer to this, "Kyle from what you told me you did everything you could to protect. Do I like that people are going to be constantly after us? No but if that is what it takes to be with you I wouldn't have it any other way", Amanda said adamantly and gave Kyle another soft kiss to make her words final.

Kyle had gotten the answer he hoped for and knew it was time for what he had planned to do. "Amanda" Kyle said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Amanda looked at Kyle's hand there was a ring that looked exactly like the one he wore around his neck except it had a green stone. Amanda face turned into surprised a horror, "Kyle is that a…" Amanda didn't dare finish her own sentence.

"It is a promise ring," Kyle said in a matter of fact manner, wondering why Amanda suddenly got surprised.

"Oh", Amanda said in a relieved but slightly muffled voice. Internally though a feeling of disappointment came over her sort of hoping it was an engagement ring.

"After prom I was trying to think of someway to show you how much you meant to me. I asked Lori and Hilary and Hilary said something about a promise ring and when I asked what that was she said she wasn't serious. When I persisted asking what it was Hilary she finally to me nobody did that anymore because it was too old-fashioned. After I researched I found out that a promise ring is a ring 'that is indicative of a serious promise made to oneself or another. In most cases, it's given to a romantic partner to signify a commitment to a monogamous relationship', I realized that is how I feel about you. Even though nobody else shows their feelings for each other this way our love isn't like everybody else's it is different, special", Kyle's voice was sweet but a little unsure if she felt the same way.

Amanda's heart melted at Kyle's explanation of why he wanted to give her a ring and to make sure Kyle knew once again he did the right thing gave him another kiss, "I love it Kyle and your right our love is different, better", Amanda said innocently. Amanda couldn't help herself, "You know I am glad you're learning not to take Hilary's advice", Amanda quipped.

Kyle knew that she was referring to him confessing, along with everything else tonight, Hilary was one of the reasons he didn't tell her about Charlie.

Kyle handed the ring to Amanda and she looked happily at it.

"I love it Kyle it looks just like yours but why is there a green stone instead of a blue?" Amanda asked.

"I was told when I was making this that it should mean something special and unique. The ring symbolizes my past and the green stone represents what is most important to me now, you", Kyle said.

Amanda wanted to make sure Kyle understood what this meant; also she wanted to know for herself. "Kyle do you really see us together forever?" Amanda asked wanting to get another one of Kyle's answers that were always exactly right.

"Amanda every time I think about the future you are the only one I picture it with", Kyle said passionately and honestly.

Kyle reached for the ring from Amanda's hand and slipped it on her finger.

Amanda leaned into Kyle and put her hands on his back and gave a kiss that communicated all her feelings towards him. After what seemed to be forever Amanda once again moved her head to rest on Kyle's shoulders and looked forward into the fountain wondering how life could be any more perfect.

Kyle knew everything had worked out and all that was left was to enjoy sitting there with Amanda next to him thinking about nothing but the present, everything else seemed unimportant at the moment.

It seemed like forever to Kyle when he stopped thinking about how perfect everything was that night and realized Amanda and him should head home. Kyle glanced over at Amanda and saw she had fallen asleep. Kyle watched her for a few minutes thinking how beautiful and at peace she looked, her blond hair seemed to be catching some of the effects of the lights and the water from the fountain. Kyle didn't want to wake her so as gently as he could lifted Amanda up in his arms.

Amanda gently stirred at the movement, "Kyle" she said sleepily.

"Shhh", Kyle said gently, "I got you".

With that being all the assurance she needed buried her head as close to his chest as possible and fell back into a deep sleep.

It was a long distance from the park back to their houses but Kyle could carry Amanda forever, there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Twenty minutes later Kyle carried Amanda to her front porch and carefully opened the front door without waking her.

As Kyle entered the house he barely caught Mrs. Bloom's attention before she had started to yell at Amanda for staying out too late. Kyle motioned with his eyes to Mrs. Bloom that he was going to carry Amanda up to her room and Mrs. Bloom reluctantly nodded, seeing no harm in it.

Kyle laid Amanda gently on her bed and softly kissed her on the cheek, "I love you". He then stood up and was about to move away from her when he felt the warmness of Amanda's touch embrace his hand.

"Don't leave me", she pleaded not wanting the evening to be over.

Without answering Kyle looked up at Mrs. Bloom standing in the doorway, he knew Amanda would not have asked if she knew her mom was standing there. Kyle was about to tell her he would see her in the morning when he was shocked to see Mrs. Bloom smile and slowly closed the door.

Amanda heard the door shut and looked over her shoulder and back at Kyle, "Oh my god, was my mom just there… and did she just?" Amanda's voice anxious.

Kyle didn't answer Amanda but went around to the other side of Amanda and laid down right next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Amanda turned around looked straight at Kyle, a flirty smile spread across her lips, "Maybe everything that happened to me is going to have its benefits", Amanda said coyly.

"Maybe" Kyle said and smiled back.

Amanda turned back around and moved as close to Kyle as possible and fell asleep.

(Kyle's inner Monologue) "As I laid there looking at Amanda sleeping in front of me I couldn't help but think maybe everything that had happened was for the best. Amanda and I were closer than ever, having no more barriers between us. I fell asleep knowing fully well that Amanda and I would face more challenges in the future but laying beside her wrapped in my arms nothing else mattered." (End of Monologue)

To everybody who has read my story thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this and trying to keep to the basic principles of the series. Any reviews would be highly appreciated and anonymous reviews have been enabled (shout out to kxxyfan for informing me of this). If you like this story I am thinking about writing a sequel and opinions of I should or not would also be helpful.

Preview for possible upcoming story…_(character quotes are in parody format) This would be a sequel to Change in Heart and would be totally serious, it is just the preview I thought would be funny in parody format._

_In a world where roles are reserved it is up to one mild mannered girlfriend to save the day!_

_(Record halts and screeches)_

_J: "Whoa, whoa, hold up Amanda just learned of Kyle's secret and she already gets to go on her action adventure. Kyle! What happened to bros before…"_

_A: "Finish that sentence and you will be eating out of a straw for the next weeks"_

_J: "Hey I like smoothies.. OW!_

_(cuts to scene of Kyle and Jessie)_

_K: "Don't worry Jessie Amanda will save us."_

_J: "We are so screwed"_

_(Back to Narration)_

_Will Amanda be able to save Kyle and Jessie?_

_(Another screeching halt)_

_CB: Absolutely not Amanda is going to stay home and practice piano!_

_A: But mom Kyle is danger!_

_CB: Amanda!_

_(Narration)_

_Will Amanda rise to the occasion? Find out in __**Bloomsday**__!_

_(This fan-fiction is not yet rated)_

serious description: What will happen when it is Amanda's turn to lay it all on the line for Kyle?


End file.
